Harry Potter and The Marriage(s) of a Lifetime
by Arnie1701
Summary: Summary: A drunken night of celebration. A marriage contract. What could possibly go wrong? (Harry P./N. Tonks/Fleur D./Susan B./?/?/?)
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **A/N:** This story is AU and features lots of OOC (think Star Trek episode: Mirror, Mirror) for some; okay, a LOT of characters. It is also based on the first chapter of LordFira's Harry Potter: Whiskey Accident and is done so with his permission. Thank you, LordFira. Special thanks to Slytherin Tonks, relff and Perseus Potter-Black for the much-appreciated help and input.

 **Summary:** A drunken night of celebration. A marriage contract. What could possibly go wrong? (Harry P./N. Tonks/Fleur D./Susan B./?/?/?)

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

"Speech"

 _Thought_

 _ **A/N: THIS STORY HAS BEEN PLAGIARIZED BY A TROLL AND PLAGIARIST. IF YOU GET A PM CLAIMING THAT I COPIED SOMEONE'S WORK, PM ME AND BLOCK THE PERSON WHO SENT YOU THE PM. THANK YOU.**_

 _ **~ Prologue ~**_

Watching fathers celebrate their newborn children can be an entertaining sight, especially when one of the fathers happens to be the Lord of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. James Potter was in a pub with three of his friends, who also turned out to be Lords in their own right. There was Sirius Orion Black, Jean-Luc Delacour. Jean-Luc is a former French hit-wizard.

Lord Delacour had been sent to assist the British during the War against Voldemort, where he has already had to take up arms several times with his friends. Indeed, James, Jean-Luc, and Sirius fought together and saved each other's lives numerous times, alongside Edgar Bones, thanks to a certain Dark Lord who goes by "Voldemort".

Sirius, showing his wicked marauder streak, insisted that Voldemort was instead called "Moldy Shorts". This made the Dark Lord incredibly mad. Of course, in retaliation, the name was tabooed. Sirius now insists on calling him the Dark Wanker. But enough history, let's see what's happening now, shall we?

"Well, guys, I can't believe I have twins!" said James.

"Quel était leur nom à nouveau?"

"Dammit, Jean-Luc, we speak ENGLISH in England!" replied a nearly inebriated Sirius. Jean-Luc glared at his drunk friend and asked again.

"What were zheir names again?"

"My boy's name is Harry James and Lily named our little girl Hermione Jean."

"'er-'ermynin-Mininie?" Jean-Luc slurred.

"HERMIONE JEAN, ya drunk Frenchman," yelled an indignant James.

"I AM NOT DRUNK!" Taking a moment to count just how many empty bottles sat in front of him, which was certainly no small task, Jean-Luc conceded, "Okay, maybe just a leetle."

"You know what would make this better?" Everyone turned to look at the new speaker, ignoring the passed out Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew. "If we were family!" exclaimed Edgar. "Then we can do this all the time!"

"But we're like family already, aren't we?" questioned Sirius.

"The mutt's right, Edgar."

"I know that! But let's make it official!" Edgar said excitedly. "We can use contracts!"

"Zhat's not a bad idea, I can promise my daughter Fleur," replied Jean-Luc.

"Brilliant! I can sign my daughter Susan! What about you, Sirius?"

A surprised looking Sirius replied, "You know I don't have any kids, but my cousin Andi's got a daughter, Nymphadora."

Jean-Luc turned and looked at James. "Well?"

"Alright, I'll promise Harry. That's it."

"Okay, let's do this! Now we need something to write on…" Grabbing a paper towel, James began:

I, James Charlus Potter, do on this date of October 31st 1980 enter the House of Potter into contracts of marriage with the Houses of Black, Bones and Delacour. By midnight of his fourteenth year, Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter, Lord Peverell, shall be wed to the daughters of Houses Black, Bones and Delacour as agreed to by Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord Edgar Bones and Lord Jean-Luc Delacour As with the old traditions of our families, should the agreed upon parties not be wed, may each House fall to ruin, their Magic lost and their Lives shall be forfeit. So Mote It Be.

Signed by: James Potter and Sirius Black, Edgar Bones and Jean-Luc Delacour.

Witnessed by: Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew.

So writing on a paper towel, the 4 men began a process that would change the lives of quite a few women and one young man. Each of them called their House elves, and the elves were asked to bring the lord's seals. The contracts were then signed and sealed and a single house elf was then told to bring the 'the four way contract' to the goblins. The contracts were almost thrown away by the Goblins; however, the presence of the House Seals prevented them from doing so. Although written on a paper towel, with seals of a Lord stamped on the paper towel, the 'contract' was as good as any written on a parchment.

Ragnok shook his head as he read the paper tow - erm, 'contract' and wondered if the young Lord Potter and his friends have just lost their collective minds. _Wizards are such strange beings_ , thought Ragnok as he filed copies of the 'contract' away in their families' respective files.

Basking in the glow of their genius, the idea of them being family, they forgot one thing: they already WERE family. Okay, distantly related. But that shouldn't matter in the grand scheme of things, right? They were going to be FAMILY through their kids.

Sirius had betrothed his own niece.

James had promised his only son. If he had betrothed his daughter, James was positive he'd never be able to father children ever again; even drunk, he had managed to retain a single ounce of common sense.

Edgar and Jean-Luc had each betrothed their eldest daughters to Harry.

IF our geniuses had bothered to actually have written that down on the 'contract', things might go as planned…but even fate, sometimes, has a sense of humor.

(Slytherin Tonks A/N: Does the name Jean-Luc ring a bell? Think Star Trek!)


	2. Tragedy and New Beginnings

**A/N:** __This is my take on the night of Oct. 31, 1981

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

"Speech"

 _Thought_

 _ **~ Oct. 31, 1981 ~**_

"Oh, James hurry up, will you? We still have to drop off the kids at the Tonks' house " Lily said, glancing at her watch.

From the top of the stairs, came James' reply, "Okay, okay…I'm just about done. You know, I'm glad Andi and Ted, are going to be able to watch the kids."

"It has been a while since we had a date, love." Lily said, smiling at her husband. "Besides, Dora's quite taken with little Harry."

"Yeah, the tyke keeps following Dora around saying, 'Changes facey, puh-weese?' It's so disgusting!" James said, laughing as Lily smacked his arm.

James and Lily were laughing when suddenly, the wards around the house collapse. James walked over and looks out of a window. His smile froze and faded. "Oh, Merlin," He muttered to himself softly.

"Lily! DEATH EATERS!" screamed James, suddenly snapping into action. "Go upstairs, get the kids and GO! I'll try and hold them off, now get going!"

"WHAT?! I'm not letting you face them alone!" insisted Lily.

"Just GO!"

Lily, with tears in her eyes, ran up the stairs to try and get to her children. Meanwhile, the sounds of a furious spell fight could be heard down below. Suddenly, Lily heard the sound of a male voice screaming and it wrenched at her heart. _James; Oh God, please…no_ thinks Lily as she reaches her children's cribs. She manages to hide Hermione's crib just as the door the nursery bursts open.

Voldemort laughs cruelly, while pointing his wand. "For just how long did you think you could hide?! Stand aside, you pathetic woman…I said STAND ASIDE!"

"NOO…PLEASE, NOT MY BABIES, NOT MY HARRY! NOT MY HERMIONE!" She begged. These were the last words of Lily Potter before her world disappeared in a blinding flash of green light.

Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, had never been so scared in her entire life. The moment she apparated into Godric's Hollow, she just KNEW something terrible had occurred. _What in Merlin's name happened here?!_ Minerva walked slowly up to the devastated house with her wand drawn. She opened the door and stared in horror at James' body. _MERLIN! THE CHILDREN!_ She raced up the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lily's body. _No!_ Crying, Minerva placed a blanket over Lily's body and was startled by the sound of…a baby's cry? _Could it be?!_

Minerva ran to the nursery and dropped to her knees, in relief. There, in their cribs, were the Potter children, miraculously still ALIVE. Minerva went to check on Harry and noticed an odd shaped scar on his forehead. _Hmmm, I'll have to ask Albus about that._ Minerva turned and looked at Hermione. Making a decision, Minerva picked up the baby and looked at Harry. _I promise I'll be back_ , she thought.

Minerva quickly found a spot and apparated to her cousin Rose Granger's house in Crawley. Knocking on the door, Minerva hoped that someone would be home. As the door opened, "Minerva, is that you? What are you – is that a _baby_?"

"Yes, the poor dear's parents were just killed –"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Rose, shock evident in her eyes.

"I was about to ask if you can watch the baby for me?"

"Of course, I can…does this have anything to do with your – ?"

"It does. Oh, her name's Hermione. I promise I'll explain what I can when I come back," Minerva said hurriedly.

Holding the baby in her arms, Rose looked at her cousin and said "You go ahead, she'll be perfectly fine here. Hermione, what a lovely name. Shakespeare? One of her parents must be an avid book reader."

Minerva quickly apparated back to Godric's Hollow. Upon arriving, She spotted Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and current leader of the light.

"Albus, thank Merlin! I found little Hermione unharmed and took her to my cousin Rose's house. I'm certain she'll be safe there."

"The Grangers, you say? Obliviate," Albus said softly. "I am very sorry, my child," He crooned at Harry, who had begun to cry once more. "There are things that I cannot tell you, I can only pray that you will forgive me in time…such a terrible tragedy…" He abruptly turned back to Minerva. "The loss of the Potters and their daughter… such a loss"

Blinking and shaking her head, Minerva said "Yes, it is. I just can't believe it…"

"Will you go check on the Dursleys, Minerva? Harry needs to be safe…"

"The DURSLEYS! Albus, they HATE magic! Surely –" Minerva said with shock.

"They are his only relatives left, yes?" said Albus, rubbing his forehead with his palm, "Then he will be safe there, Lily's sacrifice will provide protection for him and his new family. Now, go on ahead and I'll follow you shortly," replied Albus.

"I swear to you; Albus, if ANYTHING happens to that boy…" said Minerva, with unrestrained anger. With a pop, the Headmaster of Hogwarts disappeared, leaving a furious animagus in his wake.

Albus had apparated to Crawley and knocked on the Granger's door. While he waited, Albus wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"Can I help you?" Rose asked as she opened the door.

"Yes, I'm a friend of Minerva's and I'm here to check on the little one. Is it alright if I speak to your husband and see the child?"

"Hugo! Can you bring the baby down? See? She's perfectly fine. What –"

"Obliviate…I am so glad that you were able to adopt this child. She needs a loving home. Hello little Hermione. I'm glad to see you safe," Albus said, quietly. _Away from all the danger that is sure to follow if you remained with your brother…_ he finished in his head.

"Of course, we've always wanted a family." Rose said with a fond grin.

"Thank you for your time and have a pleasant evening," Albus said as he left.

"What a strange man…" Rose said to herself as she carried the sleeping Hermione back into the house.

Albus soon found his way to Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey and waited for Hagrid to bring little Harry to the Dursleys, so that Harry may fulfill his destiny… _I am terribly sorry for what is to come, my boy_ , thought Albus tearfully, _but certain things must come to pass if there is to be a future free from the Dark Lord._


	3. Grief and Resolve

**A/N:** __To all those who took the time to read, review, who faved and followed…THANK YOU VERY MUCH. This chapter also has a section that details some differences between this AU's characters and canon characters.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

"Speech"

 _Thought_

 _ **~ Oct. 31, 1981 ~**_

(Following the attack on the Potters)

 _ **Tonks Residence**_

Ted Tonks stared in shock at the spot where the patronus had just disappeared from. He had just been informed of the attacks on the Potters and Longbottoms. Ted wondered what he was going to tell his wife, Andromeda, and his 3-year old daughter, Nymphadora. "Ted, what's wrong? What's happened?", Andromeda asked, worried.

Sighing, Ted looked at his wife and told her the terrible news. "Death Eaters attacked the Longbottoms and…the Potters, Andi. Frank and Alice were tortured badly and Neville survived; he's with Augusta, and - oh, Merlin, what am I going to tell Nymphadora?"

"Was it bad, Ted?"

"James, Lily and Hermione…they, they were – it was the Dark Lord, himself! He went after them," Ted said tearfully.

Horrified, Andi asked, "Ted…what _happened_ to them?!"

"He _killed_ them, Andi! They couldn't even find Hermione's body!"

"What about Harry –"

"That's the craziest thing, Andi! He _survived_! He survived a killing curse! But…they wouldn't tell me where he is! I offered to take him in, but they told me it was too dangerous…that there were still Death Eaters looking for him!"

"Mummy, Daddy? Is something wrong?" asked a young girl with bubblegum pink hair.

"Dora, honey, sit down please…"

Dora's hair began shifting through different colors, "Daddy…you're scaring me."

Ted carried his sobbing Dora up to her room and laid her on her bed. She spent most of the night crying and wondering where her 'little Harry-Bear' was. Dora asked her parents why they couldn't bring Harry to their home. Andromeda was only able to tell her that Harry was in a safe place and that she and her dad would try and find a way to bring him home.

 _ **Chateau Delacour, France**_

The Delacour household was in very much the same state as the Tonks home. Jean-Luc had been informed by Ted of the terrible events of that evening. He knew it would break his beloved daughter's heart. Ever since the birth of the Potter Twins, both the Tonks, Delacour and Bones families had been regular visitors to Potter Manor. Apolline and Andromeda had even begun showing signs of favoritism towards the children. With Apolline constantly fawning over the _"'andsome leetle darling"_ as she gushed over the boy. Andromeda would squeal with delight whenever Hermione would crawl towards her.

Even Amelia Bones would get in on the act when she would place Harry and Susan in the same crib. Sighing, Jean-Luc got up from his comfortable chair and went to look for his wife Apolline to tell her the horrible news.

"Apolline…" Jean-Luc began…

Shocked and horrified, Apolline asked "It's true, zhen…zhe Potters…"

" _Oui_ , _Mon Amour_. James, Lily even 'ermione…zhe _batards_ killed zhem. But zome'ow, 'arry survived! Zhey say it was a miracle! But Ted would not tell me where our _Ma Petite's_ betrothed is. Only zhat 'e is zomewhere safe."

The rest of the evening would be spent consoling their grieving Fleur as she cried herself to sleep. Jean-Luc and Apolline vowed that they would do whatever they can to find Harry James Potter and bring him home.

 _ **The Ossuary, Bones Manor**_

Head Auror Amelia Bones sat at in her living room, nursing a cup of tea. She had hoped that her aurors would find the bastards that had attacked her friends, friends who were like family, correction: _were more than family_. She knew that Ted and Jean-Luc had told their families of what had happened. She was startled from reverie when Auror Black entered the living room, carrying a sleeping Susan.

"Any word on those bastards, Bella?"

"Nothing yet, Amy. I just, I just can't believe that SIRIUS could _do_ such a thing! They were his best friends!" snarled an angry Bellatrix Black. Bella was a lot like her cousin Sirius. She had never quite got into the whole Pureblood belief thing and had been ostracized from most of her family because of that. "Lucius still has teams searching for them. Hopefully he'll turn up _something_."

Placing her tea down on the table, Amelia got up and took Susan from Bella. "If anyone can find something, he can. I just don't know what to do about Susan. I'm just glad that she isn't old enough to know or understand what's going on."

"All I know from Albus, is that Harry has been placed somewhere safe. I just wish that he would let one of us look after him. I swear there are times I think that old man is getting senile," said Bella, sipping her own tea, wishing it were something stronger. _To hell with it,_ she thought. "Amy, got something stronger?"

"Indeed I do, Bella, indeed I do." Picking up a bottle of firewhiskey, she poured herself and Bella a couple of glasses. The two spent the night talking about what they would do if and when they would find Harry and how to reunite Harry with his betrothed. Little did they know what Fate had in store for the two older witches and their own futures with the missing Potter Heir.

 __ _ **10 Years Later~**_

 **Harry James Potter**

A lot can happen in ten years. Harry Potter, heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, had grown up abused by his relatives, The Dursleys. Yes, they were bad enough to warrant a capital 'T' in the 'the'. The small boy spent those years doing various chores around the house. If he was lucky, he would have the skimpy leftovers of the meals he had cooked for Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and his whale of a cousin, Dudley. Unfortunately, no matter how well Harry behaved, he would still be called a _freak_. If his Uncle Vernon was in a bad mood…let's just say the scars on Harry's back served as a record-keeping of sorts of the times Vernon had lost his temper. He was currently far into _'Volume 3'_ , which was the stray scars left from the hits on the back of his right leg.

Petunia, who would rather he not exist at all, merely decked him over the head with a frying pan, every so often. Dudley, on the other hand, enjoyed a rather brutal game he called _'Harry-Hunting'_ with his friends.

Strange things, which the Dursleys' hated and Harry would later learn was called magic, would sometimes happen around Harry. Like the time Aunt Petunia had cut his hair; and it had grown out by the time he was ready for school the next day. No matter how hard Harry had insisted that _he didn't do it_ , he was thrown in his cupboard, which served as his bedroom, for a week. This wasn't the worst punishment he had ever had, so he would just dream of a lonely girl his age, with a mane of bushy reddish-brown hair sitting by a tree reading a book.

There was also the time when Dudley and his friends had been chasing him and he somehow wound up on the roof of the school. The most recent event was rather interesting. The Dursleys had gone on a trip to the zoo and had taken him along! THAT was not the interesting part. Oh no, the interesting part occurred when Harry talked to a _SNAKE._ Yes, a _bloody snake_. However…the best was yet to come.

During the week of his 11th birthday, hundreds of letters began showing up at the Dursleys' home, inviting Harry to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unlike Harry, who was intrigued by the letters (despite the fact that it had been hammered into him that ' _MAGIC IS NOT REAL!',_ the Dursleys went berserk, trying to stop the letters from reaching Harry.

Finally, after a torrent of chimney-letters, the Dursleys fled to a tiny house on a small island. Hagrid had found the cowering Dursleys and thought that Dudley was Harry until the 11-year old introduced himself. Hagrid pulled out a cake and began to tell Harry about his heritage. When Hagrid saw Dudley eating Harry's cake, Hagrid gave a rather potent demonstration of magic by giving Dudley…a _pig's tail._ Magic WAS real!

Hagrid took Harry to London and the Leaky Cauldron and introduced the starstruck boy-who-apparently-lived to the Wizarding World. After Hagrid gifted Harry with a snowy owl (which Harry decided on naming Hedwig rather promptly), he took Harry to Gringotts, where our story begins.

 **Hermione Jean Granger**

Hermione Jean Granger was an 11-year old girl with a slim build, two front teeth that stood out rather prominently, and a mane of bushy reddish-brown hair. She was unusually smart for her age and could often be found with a stack of books, doing some, as she referred to it, 'light reading'. Hermione knew early on that she had been adopted by Hugo and Rose when she was a baby. She also knew that her parents had been killed in some kind of accident and that she was the only survivor. Her adopted parents had made their living as dentists and they were fairly well off.

Unfortunately, being a hungry-for-knowledge only child took its toll in her social skills, and she was a permanent outcast. She was either picked on or just simply left alone because of her intelligence. The only time the other kids wanted to talk to her was to see if she could help them with their homework.

Strange things soon began to happen around Hermione that she nor her parents could explain. One day walking home, she had dropped her precious books in a puddle of water and by the time she got home they were completely dry and looked brand new. Sometimes, she would be able to get things that were out of her reach with no trouble at all. The perplexed girl also began having a dreams of a lonely raven-haired boy with glasses and green eyes, who played with her and wasn't afraid of these 'absurd occurrences'.

During the week of her 11th birthday, Hermione received a letter from some place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _What a strange name for a school,_ Hermione thought. Even though it would have explained what had been happening with Hermione, the family simply brushed it off as a prank letter.

However, on the day of her birthday, the Grangers were visited by Minerva McGonagall. After a very confused Rose led Minerva into the house, Minerva stopped at the sight of Hermione. _Merlin, she looks like Lily! But that's impossible! That Hermione's dead!_ Minerva thought as she began to demonstrate to a shocked Granger Family that magic was indeed real. She also took them to London and through a dingy pub called _The Leaky Cauldron_ and introduced the stunned family to Diagon Alley and proceeded to take them to a place called Gringotts. This, dear reader, is where it begins to get a bit more interesting.

 **The Delacour Family**

Jean-Luc and Apolline Delacour lead a happy married life. Jean-Luc had retired as an auror and had recently been elected as Deputy Minister Of Magic. Apolline was the Charms professor at Beauxbatons. Apolline eventually gave birth to a second girl, whom they named Gabrielle.

Fleur grew up missing her young friends Harry and Hermione, who she could remember. The Part-Veela would soon begin attending the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. However, school life would not be a happy time. When she turned 11, her Veela inheritance became apparent and she began to lose some of her friends. Two years later, Fleur slowly began to grow quiet and distant from her classmates, adopting an 'ice-queen' persona; having very few friends and the jealousy and envy of most girls. Her life and that of the rest of her family would change when they received a floo call from the London Branch of Gringotts.

 **The Tonks Family**

Ted Tonks was a Muggleborn wizard, who had married a pureblood witch, Andromeda Black (who had been ostracized for the supposedly 'disgraceful' marriage), with whom he had one child, Nymphadora Tonks. Both had a successful business as lawyers.

Their only child; The-Who-Must-Never-Be-Called-Nymphadora Tonks, or as she prefers to be called, Tonks, grew into a young; and quite attractive; 13-year old girl with a heart-shaped face and (currently) bubblegum pink hair. In addition to her being a witch, Tonks was also a metamorphmagus. Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Black were Tonks' aunts from her mother's side, and she was proud of that. She is currently a third-year Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. However, her life, and those of her parents, would change when they received an owl from Gringotts.

 **Bellatrix Black**

Bellatrix Black is a pure-blood witch, the eldest daughter of Cygnus Black III and Druella Black(née Rosier) and elder sister of Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy. She is a member of the House of Black, an old wizarding family and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Bellatrix started her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and shocked everyone when she was Sorted into Gryffindor House. She constantly surprised everyone with her open opposition to pure-blood beliefs and was ostracized from most of her family for it.

After Hogwarts, Bella went into the Auror program. Training under Mad-Eye Moody, she quickly rose through the ranks and eventually became the head Auror. For some unexplained reason, Bella never married even though she was thought by many to be very beautiful. Her marriage status was about to change when she received an owl from Gringotts.

 **The Bones Family**

Amelia Susan Bones was currently the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) and one of the most powerful women in England. Both she and her niece were the only surviving members of the Bones Family. Her brother, Edgar and his wife, Susanna were killed during the war against Voldemort. Amelia also lost her parents; as well. She was considered a beautiful woman with a tall, statuesque build and shoulder-length red hair. She and Bellatrix Black had been best friends since their days at Hogwarts.

Susan Bones was a cute and perky 11-year old half-blooded (her mother was muggle-born) witch with freckles and red hair. She had grown up knowing about Harry and Hermione. Unfortunately, she barely remembered them. Her Auntie had told her that she had been betrothed to Harry Potter. She had often wondered what the young boy would be like. Indeed, she had been wondering that at the exact moment a Gringotts owl flew through the window, interrupting their solitary brunch.

(Slytherin Tonks: Mwahahahaha! Fate does, indeed, have a bit more than most would suppose in store for them! *retreats off to corner laughing maniacally*


	4. Revelations and a Contracted Mess

**A/N:** Again…thank you; everyone! This chapter contains mention of abuse.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

"Speech"

 _Thought_

 _ **~ July 31, 1991 ~**_

 _~Reunions~_

 _ **Gringotts, London**_

Harry; carrying Hedwig, and Hagrid had reached a large, white building that towered over all of the smaller shops and building in the little town. The two entered through a large door that had the words:

 _ **Enter, stranger,**_

 _ **but take heed Of what awaits the sin of green,**_

 _ **For those who, take but do not earn,**_

 _ **Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

 _ **So if you seek beneath our floors,**_

 _ **A treasure that was never yours,**_

 _ **Thief, you have been warned beware**_

 _ **Of finding more than treasure there.**_

Harry read the words of warning issued by Gringotts. It made his spine tingle in fear as the power of the words sunk into him. Hagrid was right he told him only crazy people attempted to rob Gringotts. Two goblins bowed to Harry and Hagrid as they entered the bank. The Goblins were short and fair-skinned, and they also had very long fingers and feet and dome-shaped heads

Harry, looking around in astonishment, bowed at them in return. Harry never saw the look of shock evident on their faces.

"Hagrid, what are they?" Harry asked the giant.

Hagrid answered, "They're goblins Harry. Clever as they come, the goblins, but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stay close." Harry and Hagrid walked up to a goblin pouring over a ledger.

"Good morning. I am here to take Harry Potter to his vault." Hagrid said, interrupting the goblin in his work.

"Harry Potter, you say?" The goblin turned and motioned to another goblin. "Inform High King Ragnok that the Heir has arrived." The other goblin quickly ran through another set of doors.

"Good morning. My name is Sharpblade and does Mr. Potter have his key?" the goblin said in a voice that sounded displeased on being interrupted. Hagrid fished through his pockets for about five minutes trying to find a little copper object. After finding the little key, Hagrid laid it on the table, putting all his junk back into his deep pockets. Griphook returned and whispered something into Sharpblade's ear. "Inform the other families and provide portkeys if necessary; as well, they will need to know he is here and I am sure they would like to meet the young Heir."

 _Heir? Heir of what? And what other families?_ Harry thought.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Griphook, please take Mr. Potter to see High King Ragnok." The goblin said motioning over to the goblin to do his bidding.

"Well, if you would follow me, I will lead you to High king Ragnok's office and then your vault." As they were stepping through the door, Harry felt the frame shimmer as they were passing through. Griphook turned around and stopped the two of them from continuing.

"That will be all you will be needed for Hagrid. I will be able to take care of Mr. Potter here. You may recover the requested item from Vault 713. Thank you." Griphook stated with an air of authority.

Harry looked really confused at this declaration. _Why would Hagrid not be allowed to come down to the vaults_ , Harry wondered. Harry looked at Hagrid and said "Its alright, Hagrid. I'll be fine." He then followed Griphook to his meeting with the High King.

Just as Harry went through the doors, Minerva and the Grangers had just entered the bank and were walking up to the tellers. The Grangers were looking around the bank in awe and wondered about the creatures who seemed to be running the bank.

"Those are Goblins," Minerva answered in reply to the curious looks of the Granger Family.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall! And who do we have here?" Asked the giant of a man.

"This is Hermione Jean Granger and her parents, Hugo and Rose," replied Minerva. The three Grangers stared in shock at Hagrid. "And what are you doing here, Hagrid?" asked the Professor.

Staring at Hermione, "Blimey, she looks like…I mus' be imagining things…oh, I'm sorry, Professor! I jus' brough' young Harry Potter here to make a withdrawal and the goblins took his key and also took him to meet the High King!" said Hagrid. "Professor Dumbledore won' like this, won' like this at all. You folks have a good day and I'll see you at Hogwarts, young miss!"

 _Harry Potter here?_ Thought Minerva. _I wonder if he is anything like his father._ Minerva led the Grangers to the nearest teller. "Excuse me. I would like to an open an account for this young lady here," said Minerva.

The goblin looked down from his desk and asked, "My name is Sharpblade. May I have your name young lady?"

"He-Hermione Jean Gr-Granger, Sir…" Hermione said nervously.

"Very well, Hermione Jean Granger, if you would take your finger and prick it on the knife, we shall do a blood test to determine if that is truly who you say you are.." Looking at the results, Sharpblade's eyes grew in surprise as he looked at the parchment. "Griphook, take this to High King Ragnok. Tell him the OTHER has arrived."

After a short while, Griphook returned and whispered into Sharpblade's ear. Standing up, Sharpblade looked at the Grangers and the Professor and said, "Please follow me. We are going to meet the High King." Nervously, the four humans followed the goblin into a large, ornately decorated office filled with various weapons and armor, some of which looked like they have been used. As they entered, they noticed a young boy around Hermione's age holding and speaking to an… _owl?_

Harry turned and looked at the newcomers and instantly recognized the young girl. "It's _you!_ You're the one in my dreams!" exclaimed Harry. Shocked, Hermione also recognized the young boy from her dreams.

"You're real, you're REAL!" Hermione said excitedly. "I thought you were just an imaginary friend!"

"Me, too! Oh…I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger. Its nice to finally meet you, Harry."

"And this is my new friend, Hedwig. Say hello to Hermione, Hedwig." Harry said to the bird.

" _Hoot,"_ was the owl's reply.

Giggling, Hermione bowed to the owl. "Hello, Hedwig. You are a beautiful thing, aren't you?"

" _Hoot. Hoot."_ The owl puffed out its chest and flapped its wings.

The two kids looked at each other and laughed.

Hugo looked at his wife Rose and said, "I thought Hermione just made him up. I'm Hugo; Harry and this is my wife Rose." Extending his hand to the young boy.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Harry winced and slowly shook his hand. Rose's eyes narrowed as she saw Harry's reaction. _That can't be good,_ she thought.

Suddenly, Minerva looked pale and she started to shake as memories started flashing in her mind. Memories of a destroyed house, a dead couple, and two babies….

"Hello, I am High King Ragnok. The reason that I have asked you here is that we have discovered important information about you – madam, are you alright?" Asked the High King.

Shakily, Minerva looked at the Goblin. "I'm not sure, Your Majesty…I'm getting flashes of a destroyed house and some bodies…do you have a healer?"

"We can have one brought in. Would you like us to scan everyone?" Ragnok asked.

 _ **Tonks Residence**_

Andi looked up at the window in surprise and let the owl in. Giving the owl some water and owl treats, Andi's widened in surprise and happines as she read the letter. "Ted! We have to got to Gringotts!"

"Why? Is something going on?" asked Ted.

"He's _there_!" Andi said excitedly. "Nymphadora! Come on! We have to go to Gringotts!"

"MUM. DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" A 13-year old girl with pink hair said as she came down the stairs. "Owww…MUM! I tripped again!"

"Oh, Nymphadora, quit fooling around."

" _MUM!"_

"It's such a lovely name. I don't understand why you hate your name? Now let's go." Andi asked as she looked at her daughter.

 _ **Chateau Delacour, France**_

Jean-Luc's eyes widened in surprise as he heard the message from the floo. "Apolline! Fleur! Gabbi! Come quickly! We 'ave to Gringotts in London!"

"What's going on, Jean-Luc?" Asked Appoline, who was carrying a sleeping 4-year old Gabrielle.

A 13-year old girl with long silver blonde hair and blue eyes asked, "Why do we 'ave to go to London, _Papa?_ "

With a smile, Jean-Luc replied "It's a surprise, _Ma Petite_."

 _ **The Ossuary, Bones Manor**_

Amelia smiled as she gave the owl her letter and called down her young niece. "Susan! We have go to Gringotts for a meeting!"

"Okay, Auntie." Replied an 11-year old with red hair tied in pig tails.

"Well, Bella…looks like things have gotten interesting."

"Why? What's happening?" asked Bella.

"Harry Potter is in Gringotts!" replied Amelia with a smile.

 _ **Gringotts, London**_

The healer had quickly and quietly scanned the humans in Ragnok's office and his eyes widened in surprise and shock as he read the results of his scans. "I am healer Johnathan Smythe. It seems that you four have some memory blocks. We can have those removed and those memories restored. High King Ragnok, it seems Mr. Potter has some residual dark magic in his scar that needs to be removed and he also seems to be malnourished and has several injuries that have healed improperly. I would like to take him to the infirmary and have those issues taken care of. Mr. Potter, have you been to a doctor before?"

Harry looked around nervously. "I've never been to a doctor, before. My uncle said that freaks don't go to the doctor."

"FREAK? Who calls you a freak?!" Rose asked angrily.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything wrong!" Harry said, with his arms over his head protectively.

Hugo knelt down and gently brought down Harry's arms and spoke reassuringly at the obviously frightened young boy. "Harry no one's going to hurt you, I promise. Would you tell us what happened to you?"

Harry slowly began a tale of 10-years of hardship and abuse. He told them of the beatings that he endured whenever strange things happened, how he had to cook meals for the Dursleys and couldn't eat any of it, Harry told them how he held himself back in school because he was afraid of getting better grades then Dudley. He also told them about Dudley's favorite game of 'Harry-Hunting'. He told them about his Aunt Marge and how she would set her dog Ripper on him…

Finally, Rose had heard enough. She took the broken young boy's hands and said "You will never go back to those horrid people _ever_ again, I promise you. They will _never_ hurt you again." Harry looked at Rose with tears in his eyes and flung himself into her arms as he sobbed 11 years of pain, anguish and loneliness. Hermione and Hugo joined the two in a hug as they tried to comfort the sobbing young boy.

"That…that _BASTARD_. I TOLD HIM THOSE WERE THE WRONG KIND OF PEOPLE! I TOLD…" Minerva snarled angrily.

Hugo looked up at Ragnok. "Ragnok, you said you had some important information for us."

"Yes…Harry, Hermione, what do you know about your birth parents?" Ragnok asked.

Hermione said: "I know that I was adopted and my real parents were killed in accident…"

"My aunt told me that they died in a car accident. That my dad was a drunk and that my mum was a wh – " Harry replied before crying again.

"The reason that this is important is that your blood tests prove who you really are. And they tell us who your parents are, young Hermione."

Hermione looked in wonder at Ragnok."Who are they?"

"James and Lily Potter. YOU, Hermione, are the missing daughter and you are also Harry's twin sister."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in shock and then with smiles growing, hugged each other again. "I have a sister!" "I have a brother!" They both said at the same time. Hugo and Rose looked at the children in surprise and hugged them both as well.

"I remember…remember bringing you, Hermione…I think we should have those memories restored and Harry's injuries healed and whatever is in that scar removed." Minerva said.

After spending nearly two hours in the infirmary, the Grangers, Harry and Minerva returned to Ragnok's office. Over the course of the time, Harry suffered through a strange and complex ritual to have the dark magic from his scar removed, haven been given a regimen of potions to help reverse the effects of the malnutrition, and been dusted with a very expensive type of sand that goblins revered to take away the injuries sustained from the beatings. The healer had also recommended that Harry visit a mind healer once a month to help him deal with the emotional trauma of the abuse and neglect. Once the memory charms were simultaneously lifted, Hugo and Rose had a tearful reunion, of sorts, with Minerva after it was revealed that the memories of them being cousins had been removed.

As they entered the door, Harry and Hermione were still pondering who all of these people were that they could now remember. There was Uncle Pa'foo, there was Uncle Moo'ey, there was Flower, there was Nymphie, there was –They were torn from their thoughts as they entered Ragnok's office once more and they noticed a man who was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray. The man stood up to introduce himself to the new arrivals. "Hello, my name is Remus Lupin. You might remember me as –" He began softly but was quickly stopped as two little children, one raven haired and one red-brown rushed into him and hugged him as though they may never get the chance to again.

"Unca Moo'ey!" They both exclaimed simultaneously. As Remus bent closer, he caught sight of - _Oh Merlin!_ Lily's green eyes and hair and James's messy black mop that _he_ insisted was called hair. There were only two people in the world who could have these features and know his nickname.

"Harry… Hermione… Merlin, I've missed you!" Finally he just sat back down, hugging the children and murmuring comforts such as "Yes, that's me." and "I'm your Uncle Moony." and "I missed you so much."

As the three continued their hug, someone knocked on Ragnok's door. Ragnok allowed them to enter, Ted and Andi entered the office. They stared in shock at the scene before them. "Excuse me…we're here for the meeting with Ragnok." Ragnok motioned them to enter when they heard someone tripping on the rug. "NYMPHADORA!"

"Oowwww…sorry, Mum," Tonks said.

Harry and Hermione looked up and broke away from Remus and turned to face the newcomers. Ted and Andi were also surprised upon seeing the Twins. "Oh, my…"Andi said tearfully, "You look so much like your parents…how silly of me…my name's Andi and this is my husband Ted. And this clumsy thing is my daughter Nymphadora. I don't know if you remember, but we used to babysit you all the time. Its alright, Nymphadora…you can say hello."

" _MUM!_ I like TONKS!" Pointing at the Twins, " _They_ can call me _Dora_!"Dora nervously looked at the Twins and her hair began to shift into different colors. The two children stared at her wide-eyed. "Wotcher, my name's Nym –"

Just like Remus, Dora was tackled by a pair of Dora-seeking missiles who screamed "NYMPHIE! It's you!"

Dora felt herself crying as she said "You remember me?! Oh, my Harry-Bear, my Minnie-me…you don't know how much I've missed you."

At the same time, the Delacours, Bones and the Malfoys arrived at Gringotts and were ushered into Ragnok's office. Jean-Luc and Apolline both stared at the Twins and marveled at how much they looked like James and Lily. Jean-Luc was the first to speak and nervously he said, "You must be 'Arry and 'Ermione…you must have heard zhis many times…but eet's absolutely true. You do look like your parents!"

"Who are you?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.

Apolline answered, "We're your godparents. You may not remember, but zhis ees our daughter –" Apolline was interrupted as the Twins ran to and embraced Fleur, "FLOWER!" the Twins screamed.

"I used to play wiz you and Dora all zhe time. You were our favoreet dress up dolls," Fleur said laughingly. "Zhis ees my seester Gabrielle." A miniature 4-year old version of Fleur walked up to Harry and Hermione and hugged them both. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, smiled, and proceeded to tickle the Mini-Fleur as everyone laughed.

Susan Bones; unsure of what to do, approached the Twins and introduced herself. "I'm Susan and…"

" _Su'an!"_ She was interrupted as the Twins turned on her and hugged her to the ground as another tickle war ensued. Amelia decided to introduce herself and she, too, was engulfed in an embrace. Bella also felt the wrath of the Twins' hugs as she decided to begin her own tickle fight with the kids.

The last family to introduce themselves were the Malfoys. Lucius took one look at the Twins and was immediately won over. "Oh, my…I am your Uncle Lucy and this is your Auntie Cissa. We were best friends with your parents." The Twins happily got into another tickle fight with the blond-haired man and were only stopped when Cissa introduced her son Draco.

"Harry and Hermione…this is my son Draco. These two Twin Terrors are Fred and George." Cissa said, motioning her three children forward.

Twin One said "But I'm not Fred, mum, HE is," as he pointed to his twin. "Honestly, woman, and you call yourself our mother?" said the other Twin. Fred and George had originally been the twin sons of Arthur and Molly Weasley. But they had been disowned by them when they were sorted into Gryffindor, among other things. The Gryffindor sorting had been the last straw. Lucius and Cissa had taken them in and had accepted them as part of their family. In turn, Fred and George Malfoy had dyed their hair to match the color of their adopted family.

Cissa looked at the Twins and rolled her eyes as she said, "I don't care which of you is who, now go over there and say hello before I ground you."

"Oh, alright. Hello, I'm Gred…"

"And I'm Forge…and this little guy here is our brother, Draco"

Harry and Hermione both looked at the Twins and Draco and said, "Hello." Harry looked at Hermione and whispered, "We have to learn how to do that." Hermione giggled and nodded her head as she and Harry shook hands with the Malfoy Twins and Draco.

Hugo and Rose introduced themselves to the Malfoys as Hermione's adopted parents. Lucius was immediately intrigued when he found out that they were 'muggles'. Cissa had to drag her husband to a nearby chair before her husband began to ask Hugo and Rose too many questions. Much to the relief of her three children.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, glancing at Uncle Lucius and Auntie Cissa.

Draco tried to explain to the Twins, "Dad's fascinated by 'Muggles', what we call non-magical people. He's got a collection of muggle stuff back home. He'll probably try to drag you and your parents home to help him figure out the stuff."

"Oh," Harry and Hermione said together.

 _~Revelations~_

Ragnok looked at the group and said, "Now that the introductions are over, we can continue our business. I suppose you will have to fulfil the contracts soon." The goblin decided.

"Excuse me?"

"The Marriage Contracts!"

"What?!" The occupants of the room exclaimed at once

"Well," The goblin sighed. "I suppose that if you didn't know about the contracts, then you must have been unaware of the will."

"Will? The Potter will? I thought it was nonexistent!" Remus burst out. The Goblin shook his head.

"No, just sealed."

"Can we read them?" Harry asked eagerly. He gladly hung onto any trace of his dead parents.

"Of course! Now that you have reached the majority age in Gringotts, you are considered an adult." The Goblin withdrew a marked bottle from the wall. A tag hung from the neck, proclaiming 'Potter Will'. He uncorked it and the candles flickered out.

Two large smoky figures rose, spiraling and twisting around each other. They appeared more solid with each passing moment, a blue ethereal light emanating from the smoke. Suddenly Harry's breath caught in his throat and his eyes shone with unshed tears. They had formed his parents. Sitting comfortably on a smoke-couch, his father began, sweeping his unruly hair away from his glasses.

"Hi! This is the final will and testament of James Charlus Potter-" Harry's mother broke in.

"And Lily Isabelle Potter. This will is made in sound mind and body and was created on July 31, 1980 and renders all other, previous wills, null and void."

"First of all, to by brother in everything but blood, Sirius Black." James said, grinning. "You have been loyal to me my entire life and I can hardly begin to express how much that has meant to me. I leave you one Galleon, as per your request, and my stocks in the Nimbus Broom line. I also leave you the experimental testing section of the manor. As for the Guardianship of Hermione Jane Potter and Harold James Potter, I leave you as the first and most preferable guardian."

Lily spoke once more and Harry's eyes riveted to her smoky form. "As for Peter, well, we know he betrayed us."

This came to the shock of the entire room. _How did they know?! Why didn't they change it?_ "We made an alternative will which was to be spoken if we ever changed our secret keeper or if we died of anything other than Death Eater or Voldemort. The status of secret keeper would have exempted Peter from any pain or injury from torturing to reveal our location. It would protect him, indeed, from anything but the ' _Avada_ _Kedavra'_. If this will is currently being spoken, then I'm afraid that he has betrayed us. For Peter Pettigrew, we leave this section of the will as testimony for his betrayal. He will have likely blamed Sirius, who hopefully got a trial-" James cut in.

"But probably hasn't due to the corruption in the Ministry. I can't believe you, Peter. Anyways, back to Lily."

"For my best childhood friend, Severus Snape-" there was shock in the room and James quickly cut in.

"To whom I owe a severe apology. I really am sorry for the bullying that you suffered throughout your school years and I realise now that I was uncomfortable with any other male being close to Lily. Back to you now, Dear." He said quickly, noticing Lily was poking him in the ribs in attempt to let her continue.

"Thank you. Anyway, I leave you my potions research and 100,000 Galleons. I truly hope that you are doing alright, Sev. Don't let Dumbledore manipulate you. He may have good intentions but people have _died_ that didn't have to so he could achieve selfish goals."

"To Rita Skeeter." James said, grinning. There was a bit more chaos. "In thanks for writing about the Bagman scandal, where he cheated me only to later cave from the public pressure the article summoned, I leave you with a juicy bit of gossip. Dumbledore is gay! He slept with Grindelwald to end the Global Wizarding War. Weird, huh?" Lily smiled and the chamber finally stopped laughing as she spoke once more.

"To Remus Lupin, one of my only true friends. I leave you with 100,000 Galleons, my charms researching notebooks, and the order to have some fun in your life." Remus gave a water grin. "I also leave you with second guardianship of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter, if Sirius is unavailable." A bit more chaos, then James started talking again.

"To Andromeda and Ted Tonks." The duo sat a bit straighter. "Sorry to drop the bomb, but Harry is betrothed to name-which-shall-not-be-spoken Tonks, your first daughter. Sirius asked me to pass it on. Anyways, I want to thank you for being such great friends and I leave you with 75,000 Galleons, as well as Lily's notes on Metamorphmagi, Tonksie should be able to weave it into her transfiguration to make it stronger. If both Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are unavailable, you have guardianship my my children." The couple grinned.

"To Bellatrix Black, a good friend." James spoke once more. They grinned and elbowed Bella. "I also bequeath you with 50,000 galleons and my notes on designs for Auror Equipment, as well as the prototypes. They should be in the manor on the floor above the experimental section. Anyways, you also have guardianship of my children if aforementioned people are unavailable. You know, I'm just going to list Guardianships at the end!" Lily rolled her eyes and started to talk once more.

"Edgar Bones, I leave you with 10,000 galleons. Come on buddy, you need to have some fun in your life! By the way, if any mentioned benefactors of this will are deceased or otherwise unavailable, the bequeathments should go to the benefactors descendants.

"And Jean-Luc and Apolline Delacour, I leave you 10,000 Galleons. I hope you have some fun buddy. And stop beating yourself up about betrothing Fleur to Harry! You were drunk and I don't blame you. Only James."

"Heeeyy!" The dark-haired man whined. All occupants of the chamber grinned. Lily smiled cheekily and continued.

"Amelia Bones. Where do I begin?! You have been an amazing friend to me for these past few years and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Once more, I'm sorry for James's idiocy! The group was all drunk and I hope you can forgive them for betrothing Susan. Anyway, I leave you 50,000 Galleons and my designs for defensive charms and spells. I hope you can use them! Your Guardianship will be listed soon." Amelia gave a watery-eyed smile.

"Now then." James rubbed his hands together. "Frank and Alice Longbottom. I know that Voldemort has been targeting you and I desperately hope you've made it. If not, your bequeathments should go to any remaining family if you are deceased or otherwise incapacitated. I thank you once more and leave you the artifacts in our artifact experimental vault, as well as 50,000 Galleons. Thank you, guys. You are great!

"Next up, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

"Listen, Narcissa," Lily cut in. "I know you feel left out because most members of house Black have constellations for namesakes. You have a flower. That makes you special, okay? Not different! Anyways, back to James!"

"To you two, I leave 50,000 Galleons and my stocks in the muggle company, 'Apple'. I hope business is booming! Thank you for your friendship all these years.

"Finally, to Minerva McGonagall. You were a great teacher to me and I hope you continue teaching. I leave you with 60,000 galleons and a warning; Dumbledore is a manipulator, don't become one of his pawns. I also you would like to say thanks for your involvement in our animagus transformations."

"Yeah!" Lily laughed. "Honestly: "James: Professor McGonagall, how do you become an animagus? Sirius: Hypothetically. McGonagall: ...I can't tell you I'm sorry. James: Oh. McGonagall: I also can't tell you that in the restricted section there is a book about becoming an animagus called True Animagus transformation. I also can't tell you that Filch will be away on Saturday 1-3 am. Sirius: *scribbling this down* McGonagall: You must understand I am not allowed to tell you such things. James: We totally understand, Professor."

"That is priceless! Thank you. Now onto Guardianships."

"Right." James cleared his throat. "Now in the order that I present these Guardians are in the order that they should be used. For example, Remus if Sirius isn't possible, the Tonks's if Remus _and_ Sirius aren't possible, and etcetera. Anyway: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Jean-Luc and Apolline Delacour, Bellatrix Black, Minerva McGonagall, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are all contenders to be Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter's Guardians. My children are not, and I repeat not to be sent to or receive care from Albus Dumbledore or Petunia, Marge, or Vernon Dursley. Thank you. This is the final will and testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Isabelle Potter. Oh and Harry, Hermione."

Lily joined in on the last words that they spoke in unison.

"We love you." With that, they were sucked back into the bottle and the candles flickered back on, making harry aware that most occupants of the chamber, including Hermione and himself, had tears running down their cheeks.

"Well." Amelia began, clearing her throat. "It appears that the Sirius Black case may need to be re-opened… as well as a few others…"

 _~A Contracted Mess~_

Ragnok pulled…a _paper towel_ from a file and looked it over; smirking, "Auror Black, Madame Bones…you are both _daughters_ of the Houses Bones and Black, are you not?" The two mentioned women nodded. "Since you are currently unattached, this contract involves _you_ ; as well. The signatures and the seals of your Houses have been verified AND authenticated."

Shocked, Bella read and reread the contract and said, "I don't believe it...a paper towel… _a fucking paper towel! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL BREAK HIM OUT OF FUCKING AZKABAN IF I HAVE TO!"_ Screamed an obviously enraged Bella. "Oh, I'm not mad at you Harry, I could never be mad at you!" she said as she hugged a terrified Harry. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can make it work."

Amelia sighed and looked at her friend and said "Please make it look like an accident. I would hate to lose one of my best Aurors. Its not your fault Harry. I blame your idiot father and my brother."

Ragnok looked the contract over and handed the contract over to Apolline. Apolline read the contract and her eyes widened, before she turned on her husband. "You _eediot_ , Jean-Luc! You didn't specify _Fleur_ een zhis contract! Eet mentions _daughters_ of zhe 'ouses! Since Gabrielle ees a daughter of zhe 'ouse Delacour. SHE ees also involved! She's only 4-years old, you _eediot_!" Jean-Luc cowered in his chair from the onslaught of his enraged wife. "Eet really isn't your fault 'Arry, I blame my _eediot_ 'usband and your future fazzer-in-law. Welcome to zhe family." She said as she hugged Harry and a surprised Fleur.

"I mawwy 'Awwy, _Maman_?" Gabbi asked as she giggled.

" _Oui_ , _Ma Petite_ ," sighed Apolline, as she glared at her cowering husband. Jean-Luc wisely said nothing and knew he was going to be in deep trouble with the angry Veela when they got home.

Hermione looked around in shock and said "Oh, my God! There isn't a contract like that for _me_ is there?!"

"Oh, no," Ragnok began, "you're father was rather smart in that regard, he rather valued the 'family jewels' and his future ability to have children." Hermione, Hugo and Rose each breathed a sigh of relief.

" _Married! I'm supposed to get married?!"_ said a shocked Harry.

Shaking her head, Dora said, "Yeah, to me, Fleur and Gabrielle, Auntie Amelia and Auntie Bella and Susan. Wow, Harry."

Fred and George looked at Harry with awe and immediately fell to their knees and began worshipping Harry, "PLEASE TEACH US, O MIGHTY ONE! WE ARE UNWORTHY!"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up you, two!"

At the time, Harry did the only thing he could: he _fainted_.


	5. Getting to know You

**Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

"Speech"

Thought

 _ **~ August, 1991 ~**_

 _~Getting to know You~_

The month of August had been very busy for the new family. They had decided to move to Potter Manor so that they could spend August getting to know each other and to get used to the fact that Harry had six fiancées. The Dursleys had been charged and convicted of multiple counts of child abuse and neglect. Dudley had been sent to the Feltham Youth Offenders Institute in Greater London. It didn't help that the Dursleys couldn't use their hat - fear of magic as a defense. Magic? You're joking, right? Once the muggle trial was over; however, the Dursleys were brought to the Wizengamot where Amelia had prosecuted and gotten them the maximum punishment she could get: LIFE IN AZKABAN.

The adults had decided to leave Albus Dumbledore alone, for now. They decided it would be easier to keep an eye him while he was at Hogwarts. However, he was stripped of magical guardianship of Harry. Temporary magical guardianship of Harry had been awarded to the Malfoys until such a time that Sirius could be free. Muggle guardianship of Harry had been awarded to Hugo And Rose Granger.

Sirius Black had his trial during the first week and he was cleared of all charges. His only punishment was a fine for being an unregistered animagus. Since Albus was away on ICW business, he wasn't able to interfere with the trial. Sirius was released from Azkaban and given a compensation of 100,000 galleons.

Sirius was brought to Potter Manor by Amelia and Bella. When he entered the Manor, he saw the Twins playing with Dora, Fleur, Gabbi and Susan. Dora was the first to see him. "Uncle Siri! You're free!"

"Yeah, Nym – " Sirius changed his mind as soon as he caught the glare, "Tonks?"

Sighing, Dora said, "Dora's fine, Uncle Siri. So…you are free?"

Grinning, Sirius replied, "I am…it's so good to see – " Sirius was tackled to the ground by a pair of Sirius-seeking missiles.

"Uncle Padfoot!" The missiles screamed.

Sirius was stunned to see what looked like miniature versions of James and Lily. "Harry, Hermione?" The Twins both nodded as Sirius hugged them both. "You're probably sick and tired of hearing this, but you –"

"Look like our mother and father," the Twins said giggling.

Sirius looked at the other three girls and was equally surprised. Sirius felt a bit light-headed when he saw Fleur and felt her allure. "Fleur? Wow, you've grown into such a lovely young girl! Susan?! I remember when I first held you. You were such a bubbly little thing. Gabbi, you're a cute little tyke, too. Harry's going to be one lucky guy when he grows up."

Sirius' reverie was interrupted; however, by Bella. "Sirius there's something Amelia and I want to talk to you about…"

What? What's going on?" Sirius asked.

With a smirk, Bella replied, "Well, when we were at Gringotts last month, we were given a certain paper towel. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Sirius' eyes grew wide with fear as he realized they must be referring to… _the contract_. _Oh, SHIT_ , Sirius thought. He wasn't kidding when Amelia and Bella chased Sirius, who had transformed into Padfoot, around the house flinging charms and hexes at the poor mutt. At one point, Sirius tried to hide behind a laughing Harry but; unfortunately for Sirius, Harry was removed as cover by Amelia with an "Accio, Harry." A laughing Harry flew into Amelia's arms as Bella finally cornered Padfoot, who had transformed back into Sirius.

"Alright, alright! I'M SORRY!" Begged Sirius.

"Sorry for WHAT, Siri?" Asked a smirking Bella.

"Forgetting to state only Dora, Fleur and Susan…" Sirius said fearfully.

"And?"

"For even coming up with the idea of a contract…"

"Fine. IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING THAT STUPID EVER AGAIN, YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THE ABILITY TO FATHER CHILDREN. Do you understand me, mutt?" Bella said.

Sirius nodded vigorously.

"Well, I've gotten used to the idea of marrying Harry," Amelia said, "Besides, he's such a handsome little devil." Both Amelia and Bella kissed Harry on the cheeks. The young boy immediately blushed into a bright, red tomato as everyone started laughing.

Looking at Bella and Amelia playing with a laughing Harry, Sirius shook his head and thought to himself, _I need a girlfriend_.

The group had also been introduced to Augusta and Neville Longbottom. Neville was quickly accepted by the kids and they all became very close. The Malfoys had also introduced the Potter Twins to the Parkinson and Greengrass families. It was learned that Harry and Hermione were cousins to Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. The new girls became especially close with Harry and Hermione, forming a friendship that would last a lifetime.

The Grangers had also introduced everyone to their favorite hobby: MOVIES. It soon became a favorite weekend event to either go to the cinema or watch movies at home. The women were usually watching romance or drama films while the males usually watched Sci-Fi or action movies. The kids mostly watched animated films. The Star Wars and Star Trek movies also became family favorites. Horror movies also provided entertainment for the older teens and the adults. Oddly enough, the Dirty Harry and Man With No Name movies were Bella's personal favorites. While watching Star Wars, Sirius, Remus, Lucius and the boys discovered LIGHTSABERS. The Marauders had vowed to one day make the group their own lightsabers.

One movie that became a family favorite was The Wizard of Oz, so the kids decided to perform their own version. Hermione elected herself as the director. Susan became Dorothy, Harry, Neville and Draco became the Tin Man, the Scarecrow and The Cowardly Lion. Dora was chosen as the Wicked Witch while Fleur was obviously Glinda. Remus was the Wizard; while obviously, Sirius was chosen to play Toto. The Malfoy Twins were chosen to provide special effects for the production. The Wizard of Oz soon began and the whole family had a delightful time, especially Gabbi who thoroughly enjoyed it.

True enough, Lucius had invited the Grangers and Harry over to Malfoy Manor for dinner. Once they arrived, Lucius proudly showed off his collection of muggle items which included a variety of TVs, games, a rubber duck; YES a rubber duck (Lucius had been rather disappointed to find out that it was a child's toy), and various mundane items that included a hair dryer which Cissa had first thought was some kind of muggle weapon. Harry, Hermione, Dora, Fleur and Susan had gone off to go swimming in the large pool that the Malfoys had.

"Now what do you call the thing these are run on? _Eklek_ \- _ele_ -" Lucius asked, trying to come up with the word.

"Electricity?" Hugo replied.

Lucius perked up a bit. "Yes, that!"

"Where did you get all of this stuff?" Hugo wondered as he picked up a golf club.

Lucius explained as he led the Grangers to the back of the Manor. "I did a brief stint at The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office in the Ministry of Magic. Some wizards would do some interesting things with those things. Some chap even charmed a car to fly."

"You're not serious, are you?" asked Rose.

"No, that would be Harry's godfather," Lucius said with a laugh. "Also, Cissa and I would go into Muggle London for some shopping. She really likes muggle clothes. She says they are much more comfortable then the robes we use."

What impressed Hugo; however, was the collection of cars that Lucius had acquired. One of the cars had Hugo drooling all over it. It was none other than an Aston Martin DB5. Lucius noticed this and told Hugo he could have it on one condition: Hugo and Rose would have to teach Lucius and Cissa how to drive. Rose would also get to pick a car of her own. Thus, marked the beginnings of a lifelong friendship between the two families.

 _~The Poker Game~_

Harry, Lucius, and The Malfoy Twins were currently playing a friendly game of poker. Lucius, James and The Marauders had been taught the game by Lily. They, along with Hugo and Rose had taught the kids various kinds of card games, but poker had become a favorite with the family. They had just finished and were about to play another hand when Draco and Hermione stumbled through the floo, both landing flat on their stomachs. Narcissa had gone to do some shopping and Draco and Hermione had gone along with her.

"Bloody merlin," Draco scowled, before standing and brushing the dust off of his frock. He held out his hand to Hermione and she blushed slightly, accepting the hand and slowly standing from the floor.

"Err…" The duo looked up to see the entire room smirking at them, or more specifically, their still joined hands.

Grinning, Lucius placed his cards down on the table. "My dear Lord Potter, it seems that my son has developed feelings for your sister. Therefore, I propose to make that permanent via marriage contract." Harry looked at Lucius curiously when Lucius nodded his head towards Draco and Hermione.

Harry, looking at Draco and Hermione, had allowed his face to slip into his emotionless mask he used for politics, letting only a slight smirk wash over his lips. Something that Lucius had been teaching him how to do. "Very well, Uncle Lu - Lord Malfoy, let us begin negotiations, shall we?" Harry said, trying hard not to giggle.

"I do believe we shall." Lucius shared a conspiratorial grin with Harry before leaning back. "Oi! Andi, I need a lawyer! I need to negotiate a foolproof contract with Lord Potter!" Lucius yelled towards the kitchen, where the older ladies were putting together a light lunch.

Andi poked her head out of the kitchen and took in the situation.

"Would I be mistaken to believe a negotiation is occurring?"

"Not at all, Andi." Lucius inclined his head slightly towards Draco and Hermione. "We were just discussing the requirements of a marriage contract between the daughter of House Potter and the son of House Malfoy."

A feral grin graced Andromeda' face and she promptly sat on the couch next to Lucius. Narcissa was also trying hard not to giggle.

"Really, now?" Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Taking one of the best lawyers?" He tutted. _"Auntie Amy! I need your help! Uncle Lucy's trying to swindle me with the help of Auntie Andi!"_ Harry yelled toward the kitchen, before turning back and grinning. "I do know how to fight fire with fire, Lord Malfoy."

"You're in trouble, now, dear husband," Narcissa said.

Amelia came out of the kitchen and stared at Lucius, with her hands on her hips. "Swindling an 11-year old boy? What is going on!?" Harry spoke in a whisper to Amelia and she burst out laughing as she took a seat next to Harry. "As long as you do not attempt to contribute to the delinquency of a minor, Lucius."

"Me? Amelia…dost thou woundeth me so," said Lucius dramatically, placing both hands over his heart, with a wounded expression.

Bella, who had followed Amelia out of the kitchen with a tray of sandwiches, glanced between Lucius and Amelia. "Who's trying to swindle my ickle Harry-Bear?!" Andromeda briefly explained the situation. "Oh, Merlin, this is gonna be good! I'm gonna go get the rest of the girls!" Laughing (or would cackling be a better description?) madly, she went to find her sister-fiancées.

Lucius looked at Harry with mock horror and raised his hands. "'Swindle' is such a harsh word."

"For a reason," Harry acknowledged. "Which is why I have no intention of letting it happen."

Meanwhile, Hermione who had just pulled out of her shock, glared at her brother. "Harry, NO! You will not. Put. me. In. a. Marriage. contract! " She punctuated each of the final five words with a sharp poke to Harry's chest. When Harry just laughed, Hermione turned towards her adopted parents. "MUM! DAD! MAKE HIM STOP!"

"We're muggles, honey...we can't interfere..." replied Hugo as Rose tried to stifle a laugh...and failed spectacularly.

"MUM! You're not helping!" exclaimed Hermione.

Draco looked between Harry and Lucius, then down to their joined hands. Shock registered on his face as he realized what was happening and he let go of Hermione's hand. "DAD!" He yelped. "Not happening! She's my best friend!"

Smirking, Lucius began to shuffle his poker cards and turned to Harry, pretending the two protests had never happened. "Then, as a way to prevent any swindling from occurring, I propose that we decide if a marriage contract is acceptable through a poker game. If I win; Marriage Contract. If not, the deal is off."

"Listen to your father, Draco," Narcissa said, drinking a cup of tea to try and hide her laughter. "He only has your and your future intended's best interests in mind."

"Don't you dare, Harry James Potter! I don't care if you are my brother!" yelled Hermione, looking on in horror. "I'll hex you into a million pieces!"

"Deal." Harry smirked.

Deciding that he had witnessed enough, Sirius ran up to Remus' room and banged on the door. "Moony! Get your ass out here! Prongslet's gonna negotiate a contract for Hermione and Draco with Lucy!" Remus and Sirius nearly fell over each other as they raced back down the stairs.

Both Fred and George were looking on in awe in what they were sure would be one of the best pranks they have ever seen. They weren't sure as to whether they should start making bets with the adults or fall on their faces, laughing.

Meanwhile, Bella had found Fleur, Dora, and Susan and told them what was going on. They quickly made their way to what would surely be an epic battle to determine the future of Hermione and Draco's love life. The girls, along with Fred and George, began making bets with the gathered adults on who would win, much to Hermione's ever increasing horror.

"Help me?" Hermione pleaded.

"Nope!" Harry's fiancées replied in unison, promptly plopping down on the remaining seats with popcorn.

"Seriously, Harry! You CANNOT!" Hermione begged her brother as Lucius began dealing the cards.

"As your Head of House, I'm afraid he can." Amelia replied with a grin.

And so began an epic battle of poker, with several dozen boxes of chocolate frogs as the chips and a contract between Hermione and Draco at stake. Luckily, Harry was able to defeat the nefarious Lord Malfoy after a grueling battle. Much to Hermione and Draco's relief and to everyone else's amusement.

 _~Month's End~_

As the month went by, the Grangers even arranged for everyone to take a trip to Disneyland in California. Although they could have arrived at their destination via international portkey, the group had flown by airplane to the US. The magicals were fascinated by the plane and the fact that muggles could fly without magic. The family had spent a week at Disneyland and even went to Universal Studios and even visited Magic Mountain for a day. Favorite rides included Space Mountain, Pirates of the Caribbean, Splash Mountain, Haunted Mansion, and; unfortunately for everyone, It's A Small World (which; ironically, turned out to be Gabbi's favorite). Also; much to everyone's dismay, Gabbi kept on singing that damn song. This Disneyland trip would become an annual tradition for the family.

It was a fun month for the new extended family. August soon came to a close and the family got themselves ready to go to school. Fleur had begged Jean-Luc and Apolline if she could transfer to Hogwarts. Jean-Luc and Apolline happily agreed, knowing that Fleur had been unhappy at Beauxbatons. At Hogwarts, Fleur would be surrounded by those who loved and appreciated her.


	6. The Journey To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

"Speech"

 _Thought_

 _ **~ Sept. 1, 1991 ~**_

 _~The Hogwarts Express~_

Today was the start of a new term for the students of Hogwarts. For one family, it would be the beginning of something new. The Potters, Grangers, The Bones, The Malfoys , the Tonks and the Delacours arrived at King's Crossing. For Harry, Hermione and Fleur, it was a new and exciting experience. Sirius and Remus were currently entertaining the family with stories of their first time on The Express, with Amelia, Bella and Lucius throwing in little tidbits of their own.

At the same time they arrived, another family showed up at Platform 9 ¾. This was the Weasley Family. Arthur and Molly 'The Banshee' Weasley were sending off their youngest son Ronald Bilius. They were also known supporters of Lord Vol – He Who Must Never Be Named. Death Eaters during Vol – He Who Must-Never-Be-Named's first attempt to rise to power, they had escaped Azkaban Prison through bribery, claims of being imperiused and the disappearance of witnesses. For generations, the Weasley family had been an honest, and grey family. Unfortunately, as the Weasley family's lordship passed into Septimus Weasley's hands, the family quickly took a turn for the worst. Septimus was a high believer of "dirty blood", deception, and power.

His son, Arthur Weasley, began to follow his ways, and soon, after acquiring a wife; who was practically the epitome of deception, he began to preach to his children about "filthy mudbloods" and "Good for nothing Gryffindors with their honor and other such nonsense". Molly Weasley had come from the Prewitt family, an old family that had been a long supporter of the pureblood beliefs. She absolutely hated everything muggleborn, calling them a 'stain' on the Wizarding World that should be stamped out wherever it was found. Molly had married Arthur in the hopes that her family would rise to prominence once again. Molly wanted power and wealth and she would do whatever it took to get it. The former Weasley Twins were really the only ones to not believe every word of it. And they eventually paid the price when Fred and George were disowned.

Bill Weasley was the eldest son of Arthur and Molly. He had graduated from Hogwarts and was currently working as an assistant to Cornelius Fudge. Charlie was the second eldest and was living and working in Romania as a dragon handler (some people say he loves his dragons a bit too much). Percy was still a student at Hogwarts and a Slytherin Prefect. Fred and George – _WE DON'T SPEAK ABOUT THE BLOOD TRAITORS, DAMN IT. EVEN IF THEY WERE OUR CHILDREN!_ Ronald was the youngest son and was going to Hogwarts for his first time. Ginevra (don't call me _Ginny_ or I'll hex your bits off) was the only daughter of Arthur and Molly and were the apple of their eyes. To them, she could do no wrong.

"Remus…do you smell _him_?" Growled Sirius.

"Yes. I'd know that scent anywhere." Remus said, as he and Sirius excused themselves, they followed the trail which led to the… _Weasleys?_ Curious, Sirius decided to try something…" _Accio Peter Pettigrew!"_ Suddenly, a rat came flying from the youngest Weasley boy's hands. "I've got you, you _bastard_!" Sirius screamed.

"Oi, you Blood Traitor! That's my RAT!" Cried out Ron. "Give 'im back!"

Grinning, Sirius replied, "Oh he's a rat alright, the worst kind. But he's really an animagus. A _RAT_ animagus." The rat struggled to free himself, but Remus fired a stunner at the rat, which caused the rat to slip into unconsciousness. "Remus, get Amy and Bella. I'm sure they'd like to meet the _bastard_ that betrayed James and Lily."

"What are you on about, Black? We've had that rat in our family for 10 years!" exclaimed Arthur.

As Remus returned with Bella and Amy, Sirius said, "I'll prove to you he's an animagus. _Transuerso Hybrida!",_ Sirius screamed. The rat suddenly transformed into Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was an extremely short man with grubby skin, small watery eyes, and a pointed nose.

"Sirius! It's so good to see you! Oh, you must be Harry and Hermione! You look so much like James and Lily," Pettigrew said as he tried to get closer to the Twins.

Harry and Hermione gave out a small _"Eep!"_ and hid behind Bella, who had her wand out and aimed at Pettigrew.

"Don't you even _dare_ come close to them!" Bella snarled.

"You don't think I would hurt them?!" Pettigrew said, sounding hurt. "I just wanted to –"

"Shut up, you traitor! I'm sure we can get the answers we need after Amelia's aurors pump you full of veritaserum!" screamed Sirius. Sirius grabbed Pettigrew's left sleeve and pulled it up, revealing the Dark Mark for all to see.

Amelia took one look and motioned for Lucius Malfoy. "Auror Malfoy, get that _thing_ out of my sight."

"Yes, Ma'am," Lucius said with a feral grin, dragging away a hysterical Pettigrew.

"You'll pay for this, Black!" shouted Arthur.

"Pay for what?" asked Bella. "Would YOU like to be charged with aiding and abetting a wanted suspect?" Arthur shook his head with a sneer. "Didn't think so. Now why don't we all get our children aboard the train?"

"Fine." Said Molly. "The Dark Lord will –"

"And you'll be one of the first ones to kiss his ass?" said Amelia.

Arthur took his wife by the arm and dragged her away. "We don't have time to deal with blood traitors and mudbloods." Their children followed as they glared at Fred and George.

Gabbi did the only thing a girl her age could do…she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Gabbi! Zhat ees not a nice zhing to do! Even eef zhey deserve eet." Apolline said.

"Don't worry…"

"Gabbs…we'll send you.."

"Lots of sweets if we can!" said Fred…or was it…George?

"Zhose where zhe Weasels you were telling me about, _non_?" asked Jean-Luc. "Zhey are an arrogant lot."

Amelia looked at Jean-Luc and said, "Yes. Slippery bunch they are. Anyways, let's find these kids an empty compartment." Amelia looked at Harry and said, "You take of yourself and the others, okay? Don't get into trouble with Minerva or I _will_ find out. I may be your fiancée, but that wouldn't stop me from grounding you." Amelia said as she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Oh, Amy, let our ickle Harry-Bear have some fun!" Bella said as she also kissed Harry's cheek.

"'Harry-Bear', really?!" Harry said as he gave Bella a hug.

"Good luck, _Ma Petite",_ Apolline said to Fleur. "I know it was 'ard for you at Beauxbatons…"

"Don't worry, _Maman, Papa._ I 'ave my friends and 'Arry and 'Ermione wiz me and 'opefully, I can make new ones." Fleur said with a smile as she hugged her parents, her sister and the other adults whom she now considered her family.

Suddenly, Harry was tackled by a little blond blur. "I don't want you to go, 'Arry!" Gabbi cried as she clung to Harry's leg. "Who weel play wiz me?" She looked up at Harry with tear-filled eyes.

Harry looked down at Gabbi and gave her a hug. "I promise Fleur and I will write to you every week. The other girls will write to you; too, I promise. Don't cry."

"You promise 'Arry?" Gabbi asked Harry with tear-filled eyes.

"I promise, Gabbi," Harry said as he handed the girl to Fleur.

"Eet weel be okay, Gabbi. Go wiz, _Maman_. I promise we'll bring you lots of sweets when we see you again," Fleur said as she tried to comfort her sister as she was picked up by Apolline.

"Now Harry, Hermione, these are communication mirrors." Sirius said as he passed out small mirrors to the kids. "Use these if anything happens at the school the professors or Dumbledore can't fix. Do be careful around Dumbledore, he may seem to be trusting, but let's wait and see, yeah?"

"Okay." The kids said all at once with a salute, as the adults burst out laughing.

"Now, Fred and George…BEHAVE...or at least, don't get caught." Cissa said as she hugged her own children. "And do look after Draco. Now, Draco, you'll do fine in any house…as long as it's not…"

"Slytherin?" Draco replied with a smile.

"Listen to your mother, look after Harry and Hermione. Though, I think his girls would skin you boys if anything happened to their Harry. You know how protective they can be, ESPECIALLY your Aunties Amy and Bella." Lucius said to his sons. His boys eyes widened and they nodded. "Good. Now give your mother a hug and go find a compartment. Here's some Galleons for the cart lady if you want some snacks."

"Thanks…"

"DAD." Said Fred and George.

"Come on, you two. I want to find us a couple of good compartments!" Draco said as he hugged his mother and father and the other adults, as well. He then dragged his brothers onto the train.

Hugo and Rose each gave Harry and Hermione a hug. "Now you two _behave._ " The Twins looked at Rose with a hurt expression, crossing their fingers behind their backs. "I don't want to hear about you two getting into trouble from Auntie Minnie. _Understand_ me?"

"Mum," Hermione said, with a smirk, "if anyone's going to get into trouble, it's going to be either Harry or Gred and Forge."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed as Hugo ruffled his hair.

Dora walked up and gave Hugo and Rose a hug, as well. "Don't worry, Auntie Rose, I'll keep an eye on the squirts."

"Oh; please, Dora," Andi replied. "You'll probably be in the same kind of trouble as Harry and the Malfoy Twins."

"MUM! Honestly!"

"Go ahead and get on the train, kids and we'll see you at Christmas," said Ted. "And; remember, use those mirrors if anything seems strange. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." The three kids replied. Finally, the whistle blew, signaling that the train was ready to leave. The kids waved to their families and got on board to find the compartments the Malfoys had secured. They were finally on their way to Hogwarts!

Fleur, Susan, Dora, Hermione, Neville, Hannah Abbott (latest and most recent addition to the group of friends and Susan's best friend) and Harry found a spare empty cabin. Luckily, it was next to the cabin shared by Pansy, Daphne, and Tracey Davis (best friend of Daphne). Fred and George had left earlier to find their girlfriends, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. Draco had waved them over to the empty compartment.

"Hey, guys!" Daphne said as she poked her head into their compartment. "Mind if I introduce you to someone?"

"Not at all," Harry replied, as Daphne brought in her friend.

Daphne began to introduce her friend. "This is my best friend, Tracey." Everyone welcomed Tracey as they all began to discuss what Hogwarts was like. As usual, Hermione was constantly asking them about the different aspects of the school. After a little while, Daphne and Tracey went back to their compartment.

"'Arry? Do you zhink zhat zhey will like me?" Fleur asked nervously.

"I'm sure you'll make lots of friends, Fleur." Harry said, reassuringly. "Besides, you have us, already."

"Zhank you. At Beauxbatons, I deed not 'ave many friends because of my Veela nature. Most girls would be jealous of me and zhe boys were drooling eediots." Fleur said sadly. "I spent most of my time alone, wishing zhat someone would accept me for who I am."

Hermione hugged her soon-to-be sister and said, "I think they're the ones that lost out! And my brother's right! You'll always have us!"

"Yeah," Susan said happily, "You're a great girl! And you're family, now!"

Fleur gave a watery smile. "'Ow long till we get zhere?" She asked Dora.

"Several hours, at least. Might as well get comfortable." Dora and Fleur had Harry sandwiched between them. Fleur snuggled into Harry's shoulder as she wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and used his shoulder for a pillow.

"'Arry makes a comfortable pillow," Fleur said sleepily, before closing her eyes.

Harry's eyes grew wide and he looked at his sister, "What do I do, 'Mione?" whispered Harry.

"Don't move, buster," Dora said; as she too, fell asleep on Harry's other shoulder.

"I get dibs on the ride back," Susan said as she laughed at Harry's predicament.

Smirking, "They're YOUR fiancées, little brother," Hermione said.

Neville suddenly looked around and said, "Oh, _no!_ TREVOR!"

Draco looked at his friend and rolled his eyes. "You lost him, AGAIN? Come on, then. Let's go find Trevor before your Gran kills us."

"I'll help, too!" Hannah said as she got up to follow the boys and look for the missing toad. Susan looked at Hermione and they both rolled their eyes and giggled.

"Let's play some Exploding Snap," Susan suggested.

"Okay," Hermione agreed.

 _~Hogwarts~_

A few hours later, the Hogwarts Express finally made it to Hogsmeade Station. At the end of the platform, boats were docked, awaiting the arrival of Rubeus Hagrid and the First years.

"Alrigh', everyone! Firs' years! Firs' years! O'er here, please!" Shouted the hulking form of Rubeus Hagrid from deeper within the crowded platform. With a grin, Harry spotted the person who had originally brought him into the magical world.

"Hagrid! It's me, Harry!" Harry said to the tall man.

Hagrid looked down and smiled. "Well, hello there, Harry! Now who's this lot with ya? Blimey, you look like…" Hagrid said when he saw Hermione.

"My mother. I've been told that many times already," Hermione said with a giggle.

"Oh, this is Nym – " Harry started to say before he got a smack in the back of the head. " – Phadora Tonks. Who prefers to go by her surname only. That _hurt,_ by the way _._ This is Fleur Delacour and Susan Bones. They're my; uhm, fiancées." Harry said with a blush.

"Really, now? Anyway, I wan' all the Firs' years to follow me, kindly and we'll head down to the boats!" Hagrid said.

Dora looked at Fleur and smiled. "Go on, Fleur. You need to go with Harry, 'Mione and the others. You'll need to get sorted into your house."

" _Au revoir,_ zhen. I weel see you, later, _non_?" Fleur asked.

"Of course and good luck." Replied Dora.

"I think she's a Veela!"

"What? Really?"

"Who? That blond girl?!"

Suddenly, some of the boys started drooling and their eyes glazed over and Fleur belatedly realized that her allure was starting to take effect. So she did the only thing she could think of at the moment. Fleur leaned down and kissed Harry full on the lips. The boys slowly shook their heads and stared at Harry in shock as their minds cleared, allowing the hold of the allure to slip away with proof that the Veela was taken. Fleur slipped her arm around Harry's and smiled.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Pansy said with a giggle.

Fleur smiled. "Of course! I'm sure 'Arry didn't mind."

Giggling with Pansy, Susan commented on her betrothed's red face. "Of course he didn't mind. Awww, lookit Harry's face." Laughed Susan as Harry blushed.

"Who wouldn't?" Harry said with a smile. "I have the three prettiest girls with me." Harry surprised everyone by giving Susan a peck on the cheek, which caused _her_ to blush. Gently, Susan placed her hand on the spot where Harry kissed her cheek. Susan tried to hide her face on Harry's shoulder as her friends laughed at her blush.

The First years followed Hagrid down to a small wooden dock that had several boats tied to it. "Alrigh', then! No more'n four to a boat! Watch your step, kind of slippery."

The small group of boats left the dock and headed towards the castle. "Hogwarts Castle is a large, seven-story high building supported by magic, with a…" Hermione was explaining to Draco as the boats drew closer to the castle. "Are you paying attention, Draco?" as she smacked her cousin in the back of the head as Draco's eyes started to glaze over the _long_ explanation she had been giving.

"Bloody Hell, 'Mione," Draco exclaimed when Hermione finished. "How do you know all this stuff?!"

"I read about it in…" Hermione began before she was interrupted by her friends.

" _Hogwarts: A History!"_ They all said.

"Shut up, you prats." Hermione said with a smile, punching her brother in the arm.

"What did I do?!" Harry wondered, rubbing his arm. "Why'd you hit me?!"

"You were the closest." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Your sister's like an encyclopedia," Laughed Susan, shaking her head.

The group of First years finally reached the magnificent castle. They walked up a flight of stone stairs when Neville spotted something familiar. _"TREVOR!"_ Neville exclaimed. He hurriedly ran up the steps and fetched the amphibian. "You bad toad," He scolded as the duo re-joined the group. Trevor just croaked.

"You need a cage or something for that crazy toad," Draco said with a smile. "He's like an escape artist."

Sheepishly, Neville looked at his friend. "I don't know how he does it!"

"So it really is you, then?" A smirking boy with gelled-back red hair stepped forward, sweeping Harry with his eyes critically. "What everyone's been talking about? Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts. This is Vincent Crabbe and this is Gregory Goyle." The red-haired boy pointed at the two hulking boys flanking him. "And I'm Weasley. Ronald Weasley." The belated introduction was unnecessary; it was easy enough to recognize the kid with his red hair, freckles, better than thou attitude, and thick-headedness.

Draco raised an eyebrow coolly. "I hardly think that is something worthy enough to announce out loud."

There were a few sniggers from the crowd.

"Oh.. oh yeah?" The Weasley boy seemed to flounder a little bit before recovering his holier than thou attitude. "Blonde-haired with blue eyes. You're either a Veela or you're a Malfoy. Since you're obviously a boy and not some Veela whore, you _must_ be a Malfoy." sneered Weasley.

Fleur's eyes narrowed at the insult and Harry slipped his hand into hers and gave her a reassuring a squeeze. "Ignore him," said Harry.

Ron then turned to look at Harry. "You'll soon learn that there are wizarding families that are better than others, Potter. I'm sure my sister would be a better match then _them_ for you." Harry visibly shuddered at that remark, though the Weasley boy kept on spouting off his spiel. "I can help you make the right kinds of friends, instead of that lot." Weasley held out his hand for Harry to shake, but Harry didn't take it.

"No thanks, I like my friends just fine," Harry said coolly.

"Finally found your toad, eh?" Hagrid said to Neville as he walked up to a pair of large doors and banged on it several times. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald robes walked out and looked them over. Harry's group of friends immediately recognized her as their 'Aunt Minnie.' Minerva McGonagall had become a regular visitor to Potter Manor and had helped tutor Harry and Hermione. However, right now, she looked anything but a nice lady and more like someone to be afraid of. Minerva spotted Harry and winked at him, causing Harry to smile. Harry knew her look was nothing more than a stern facade.

"I brough' the firs' years, Professor." Hagrid said.

Soon, Harry and his family's new adventure would begin.


	7. Ceremonies and Feasts

**A/N:** I apologize for this one being a bit late. I just started a new job…yay me! Oh; wait, I still have to pay taxes.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

"Speech"

 _Thought_

 _ **~ September 1, 1991 ~**_

 _~The Sorting Ceremony~_

"Thank you, Hagrid. You may go in. I'll take care of them." Replied the currently stern-looking witch. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and be sorted into your houses." The Professor went on to describe each of the four Houses which were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. She also described the point system where your successes brought you points and your failures took away points. After that little speech, the Professor went back inside.

Susan was looking around when she noticed Fleur shuffling her feet. "Everything will be fine, Fleur," Susan said to a nervous-looking Fleur. _Who am I kidding? I'm terrified myself._ Susan thought to herself as she tried to reassure Fleur and herself.

"Sorry," Fleur replied. _I 'ope I get zhe same 'ouse as 'Arry_. Fleur thought to herself.

After a little while, Minerva returned and beckoned the First years to follow her. "We're ready for you. Follow me, please."

All the first years filed in after McGonagall. What looked like hundreds of candles floated in midair, and the ceiling looked like the night sky. All the other students were also watching them file in. Dora even waved to them from her table.

"It's not real," Hermione said to Susan. "It's just bewitched…"

"That's amazing!" Susan exclaimed.

Harry was looking at everything in awe and noticed a long table at the front of the hall. All the professors and school staff sat at the table. The Professor led the students to the front of the table and Harry noticed an old, dingy-looking… _hat?_ Minerva placed the hat on the stool. Harry noticed that everyone was staring at the hat…when it _moved_!

A rip opened and the hat started to actually _sing_ ; that is, if you could call what the hat was attempting to do singing. Harry and the other First years stared at it in shock and when the _bloody hat_ finished, the entire hall broke out into applause.

Dumbledore stood before the gathered students and spoke, "Now I have some announcements...The Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students and that means especially for the First Years..." When he was finished, he then sat down and motioned for Minerva to continue with The sorting.

"That's it? We only have to put on a _hat?_ " Draco said. "I'll kill Fred. He said there was some kind of test."

"Maybe the hat _is_ the test," Hermione whispered to Harry.

Harry looked at his sister, obviously stunned at the simple logic. _Now why didn't I think of that?!_ _Leave it to Hermione to figure it out._ Minerva now had a long roll of parchment in her hands and she began to speak.

"Now when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Minerva said. Both Hannah and Susan were sorted into Hufflepuff and as the Sorting continued, a few students were sorted into Ravenclaw , Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Then Minerva shouted, "Delacour, Fleur!"

Harry looked at his fiancée and smiled at her, "Good luck!"

Fleur smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which brought about some catcalls from Fred and George. _You know, I like it when she does that_. Harry thought as he watched her go up to the stool.

" _HUFFLEPUFF!"_ the Hat shouted. Fleur put the hat down and walked to the Hufflepuff table, where she was greeted by Dora, Susan, and Hannah. Fleur turned and waved at Harry, who tried not to blush. Harry noticed that the Hat seemed to take longer than usual with some students, while it was faster with others.

And as Minerva continued the Sorting, Harry began to worry. _Oh, no,_ Harry thought fearfully as the Sorting drew on and he wasn't called. _What if I don't get picked at all?!_ Harry was starting to feel like he was back at his old school where he was always picked last.

Hermione had noticed her brother's nervousness and then she whispered in his ear, "They do things alphabetically. Don't worry, you'll see." This seemed to calm her brother down.

On and on, various students were called and sorted into their Houses. Neville went into Gryffindor; although the Great Hall had a good laugh when he nearly brought the Hat with him, Draco also went into Gryffindor, and Pansy went into Hufflepuff, until finally.. _._

"Potter, Harry!"

 _Here we go_ , Harry thought to himself. _Let's get this over with._

"It's him!"

"Does he have the scar!"

"Oh, I can't see!"

The Hall broke out into whispered conversations as Harry walked up and he put the Hat on. "Hmmm…so where should I put you?" After a few moments, it looked like Harry and the Hat were quietly arguing over something.

Over at the Hufflepuff table, Dora looked at Fleur and asked, "What do you think is going on?"

"I 'ave no idea. Eet looks like zhey are arguing," Fleur said.

The Hat seemed to take a few minutes before deciding, "If you're that adamant then, better be… _HUFFLEPUFF!_ "

Stunned, the Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers and applause as a grinning Harry walked to the table and was hugged by Dora, Fleur and Susan. Several of the Hufflepuffs shook his hand and patted him on the back as he sat down in between Fleur and Susan.

With a smirk, Minerva shouted to a shocked Hall, "Potter, Hermione!"

"What's going on?"

"Another Potter?!"

The Hall broke out in whispers and confusion as Hermione calmly walked up to the stool and put the Hat on. One of the Professors, Severus Snape to be exact, looked at her in shock. _Merlin, she looks like Lily,_ he thought. As with several other students, the Hat seemed to be arguing with the girl before it shouted, _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

The Gryffindor table erupted into applause as the Malfoy Twins linked arms and started shouting, "We got a _Potter!_ We got a _Potter!_ " Hermione skipped to the table where she hi-fived the Malfoy brothers and Daphne Greengrass.

She turned to Harry and gave him a thumbs-up. Harry happily waved at his sister and his friends, who also waved back. Finally, the last few students were sorted into their Houses, with Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini going Into Slytherin.

For once in his long lifetime, Albus was stunned. He had only expected Harry Potter and not his twin sister. _The both of them…here?_ Albus thought to himself. _I might have to rethink things in regards to Harry's destiny, now that they have been reunited. Or maybe, would it be wiser to let them live their lives as it should be?_

 _~The Welcoming Feast ~_

After all the first years have been sorted, Professor McGonagall spoke aloud to the hall once more. "Excuse me; everyone, may I have your attention, please?"

Dumbledore rose from the his seat at the center of the table and said, "Let the feast begin and I do hope you enjoy yourselves!" As he sat down, Albus began to wonder what today's events meant. _I wonder if I should make amends to the Potter Twins,_ he thought. _Yes, I think I shall._ With a genuine smile, Albus felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulder.

Suddenly the plates before everyone filled with delicious food of all kinds, and they all began eating. At the Hufflepuff table, Harry was amazed at the amount which appeared before him and he began to fill his plate with a little bit of everything. _Too bad they don't have pizza or cheeseburgers,_ Harry thought.

Next to him, Fleur smiled at the sight of several dishes she recognized. Harry even tried a bit of the French dishes Fleur showed him, though he refused the escargot. He did find it funny when Fleur tried to get Dora and Susan to try it and they both turned a little green.

"But zhe escargot really ees good! Zhink of eet like an oyster," Fleur said as she tried for a second time to get Harry to try the thing.

"No thanks, _Ma Cheri_ , I'll stick to the fried chicken," Harry replied, with Dora and Susan nodding their heads in agreement.

"You 'ave no idea what you are missing, _Mon Cheri_ ," Fleur said as she downed one with a slurp.

"Hello, Harry. My name's Cedric Diggory." Said a third-year student, leaning closer to him and giving him a grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Hufflepuff!"

Smiling, Harry introduced himself and his fiancées. "Hi, Cedric. These are my Betrotheds, Dora, Fleur and Susan."

"Hey, Tonks!" Cedric looked at Dora and smiled. "Dora now is it? I thought you liked Tonks."

"Wotcher, Cedric! Well, Tonks just sounded kind of weird with them, so I let them call me Dora." Dora replied, eating a piece of chicken. _"Only them."_ Dora said with a glare.

"Okay, Tonks, okay...so betrothed, huh? Wait a minute, Harry…you're _all_ betrothed?" Cedric asked, shocked. With that statement, several girls and boys had disappointed looks on their faces.

Fleur said with a laugh, " _Oui._ Eet ees 'ow you say…a long story?"

"Yeah, it's kinda crazy, but our dads are the ones who got us involved," Dora said, wrapping her arm around Harry's shoulder.

"At first, I was angry that my dad did this, but I think I can live with it," Susan said, giggling.

 _Why do girls always giggle when talking about stuff like this?,_ Harry thought to himself. "I'm not complaining."

"Bloody hell, Harry," said a boy named Justin Finch-Fletchley. "At least, you don't have to worry about a date for Hogsmeade visits!"

Everyone at the Hufflepuff table laughed.

Meanwhile, Hermione was having a great time meeting those around her. One of them, Seamus, was currently explaining what happened when his dad found out that his wife was a witch. "Can you imagine that? And it was one heck of a shocker for him when he found out!"

"Hermione, are you really a Potter?" A girl named Lavender Brown asked. George and Fred nodded their heads and laughed.

"Yup," Hermione smiled while she was delicately cutting up a steak. "Harry's my twin brother. We were separated after our parents died."

An Indian girl, Parvati Patil, looked over at the Hufflepuff table and asked Hermione who the girls with him were. Hermione looked at her and laughed before replying.

"He's actually betrothed to them. They're really great, and they're like my sisters already. They're also extremely protective of him." Several of the girls looked disappointed as some of them had harbored a crush on Harry. _Maybe that'll get some of those fan girls to leave my brother alone,_ Hermione thought to herself. _Or maybe not,_ Hermione had noticed some of the girls still looked in Harry's direction.

Hermione then looked over at the Staff Table and noticed one of the teachers talking to Professor Quirrell. She learned that his name was Severus Snape and that he was the Potions Teacher and head of Slytherin House. _I wonder if he's as grumpy as Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus described him_ , Hermione wondered. Hermione looked again at Professor Snape. _Uncle Sirius wasn't joking, he DOES look like a giant, greasy bat!_ Hermione thought with a slight giggle.

All of a sudden, a ghost popped his head through the table and began floating across the table. "Hello; First Years, and welcome to Gryffindor," the ghost said to the students at the table and was revealed to be named _Nearly Headless Nick_. Hermione's curiosity got the best of her when she asked exactly how he got his nickname and she had learned the hard way that some questions were best left unanswered when the ghost had simply removed his _'_ nearly' decapitated head. _Me and my big mouth,_ Hermione thought as she grimaced and looked away, wishing she hadn't taken a bite of steak. _Note to self: try not to ask anymore stupid questions_.

Across the Hall, more ghosts began to appear to the shocked and delighted students. Over at their respective tables, the Fat Friar, the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron were introducing themselves, while Peeves the Poltergeist was busy with his own antics.

 _~ After the Feast ~_

Soon enough, the magnificent feast was over and the students had been dismissed to their common rooms. Before they left; Harry, Dora, Fleur, Susan, Hermione and Draco gathered around and pulled out their mirrors. The kids soon noticed their families and they told them of what had happened on the train and the Sorting Ceremony.

"Fleur, Susan and I got sorted into Hufflepuff with Dora," Harry said, excitedly.

" _That's great, Harry!,"_ laughed Sirius. _"Don't forget to pull pranks on the Slytherins!"_

" _What about you, Hermione?"_ asked Rose. _"Where did you get put into?"_

"I got put into Gryffindor with Draco, Pansy also went into Hufflepuff." Hermione replied. "Though the Headmaster said something about the Third Floor being off limits."

" _Really, now?"_ Bella asked, with a raised eyebrow. _"You remember what we told you, Harry?"_ Harry tried to give Bella his best sad puppy-eyed look. _"Oh, please…"_ Bella said as she shook her and laughed. _"Love ya, Harry-Bear!"_

" _Zhen don't go up zhere, oui?"_ said what sounded like Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc failed to notice the crossed fingers behind the kids' backs as the kids nodded their heads in affirmative. _"'Ow are you, Ma Petite?"_

Fleur looked at her father and gave him a bright smile. "I am fine, _Papa_ , I already made some new friends. Tell Gabbi we love 'er."

Finally, it was time to head up to the common rooms with Draco and Hermione heading up to the Gryffindor common room and Harry, Fleur, Susan and Pansy following Dora and the other Hufflepuffs to their common room. Professor McGonagall; however, pulled Harry, Dora, Fleur and Susan to the side and led them to a different room.

"Since you four are betrothed," Minerva said, with a hint of a smile, "you have been assigned your own quarters." Minerva showed them around the room; it had a huge bedroom and two separate bathrooms. It even had a small work area with empty bookshelves. The quarters also had a pair of extra rooms for visiting family.

"You can even set your own password with the painting. However, just because you have your own room, I expect you four to behave with responsibility. No parties and such, am I clear?" The four kids nodded, obviously excited to have their own personal space.

"I promised your families that I would look after you while you are here and I intend to do so." Minerva gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the forehead before she left. _Merlin, Harry_ _will be such a heartbreaker when he grows up_.

"Oh, Merlin! Our own quarters!" Susan said as she began looking around. "This place has its own dining room! We could eat and study here if we wanted to!"

"Hah! Hermione would be so jealous when she finds out that we could set up our own library," Harry said while he also looked around. "Ooh, we could plan some great stuff in here!" Harry started to pull his trunk towards one of the smaller bedrooms. That was before Fleur blocked his path with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Where do you zhink you are going?"

"Uhm, into that room over there," Harry said nervously. _What do I do now?!_ He thought as Dora also blocked his path.

 _This is going to be fun!_ Dora started giggling, "Nope, nope, nope. THAT room is for families. Remember what Auntie Minnie said?"

Picking up on what was going on, Susan grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the main bedroom. The four were amazed at the size of the room. There was one large bed and four dressers and… _Hedwig? How did she get in here? Silly question. They probably brought her up here._ Harry wondered as he greeted his first friend. Hedwig nipped at Harry's fingers as he cooed at the bird.

"'Edwig has you wheepped, 'Arry!" Fleur said as she fell onto the bed laughing. "Oooh, zhis ees comfy!"

Looking at the bird and Harry, Susan started laughing as she said, "Oh, Merlin, its so true!"

Harry looked at them both with a smile, "I can't help it, she was the first girl that ever liked me."

" _Hoot."_ The owl looked at Fleur and Susan as if to say: _"I saw him first!"_ Everyone started laughing at Hedwig's antics.

Fleur rolled around the bed and got up. She found her trunk and picked a dresser and began unpacking. The others did the same and got ready for bed. As the girls got in, Harry stopped and blushed.

"I-I don't k-kn-know if I should get –" Harry stuttered. _They look so pretty._ He was surprised when all three girls pulled him into the middle of the bed and got under the covers.

"Zhis ees nice…"

"Mmhhmm…"

" _Nox…"_ Susan said and the lights went out.

All Harry could do was lie in the bed and try to relax. _It WAS nice_ , he figured. _I could definitely get used to this,_ Harry thought, smiling to himself. He wrapped an arm around a girl, who happened to be Susan, and finally fell asleep.

(Slytherin Tonks: Woohoo! You go, Harry! *notices audience* Totally not living through Harry vicariously because I can't get a girl myself. Whaaatt? *laughes nervously*)

(Perseus Potter-Black A/N- Lol! Same with me Slytherin Tonks! Although, having six wives sounds like a handful...I'm not sure if envy Harry in this situation or not! Anyways...I'm excited and totally stoked for first year!)

(Rellf: Ahh, the making of an entertaining story let's all see how this story unfolds, shall we?)


	8. September, 1991

**Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

"Speech"

 _Thought_

 _ **~ September, 1991 ~**_

 _~The First Day~_

Harry and the girls woke up from a pleasant night and got ready for the day. They went downstairs to meet up with the other members of their family. The first one they ran into was Pansy and she asked "What happened to you guys?! I remember Professor McGonagall took you to another part of the Castle!"

"Oh, Merlin! We got our own room! It's _brilliant!_ " exclaimed Dora. "It's pretty big, too. Apparently, since we're betrothed, Auntie Minnie gave us our own quarters!"

"Your own _quarters_?" Pansy asked in surprise. "That's so _cool!_ Can I see it?"

Harry looked at his cousin and started laughing, "Yeah, we're gonna go grab every one later and show them. Though, Auntie Minnie said _No Parties,_ blah, blah. Hermione's gonna love it. The bookshelves can even make copies of any book you place in them" Harry and the girls started laughing as they reached The Great Hall and headed towards the Hufflepuff table.

Along the way, they ran into Hermione, Draco and the others and they also told them what happened. As predicted, Hermione almost started drooling at the thought of a personal library. The kids soon parted and headed towards their respective House tables to eat breakfast with their housemates and to receive their timetables.

"Dora, what do we 'ave to start zhe day wiz?" asked Fleur.

Dora replied while looking at her timetable, "Looks like Fleur and I have Charms with Professor Flitwick."

"That should be a lot of fun!" exclaimed Susan, finishing off a pancake. "We have Transfiguration with Auntie Minnie."

Harry paled a little when he glanced over at the Slytherin table. "Oh, that's just gross. How can anyone _eat_ like that?"

"Eat like – _eeeewwww_ ," said Hannah when she looked in the direction Harry was looking at and spotted the Weasley boy doing a credible impression of a garbage disposal. "Let's finish up breakfast so we can get away from _that_ disgusting sight." Everyone nodded their heads and quickly finished what they were eating.

Meeting up with Hermione and Draco, they headed towards the Transfiguration class and sat down. "Good morning, Auntie Minnie!" They all said in perfect unison. Minerva smiled at them while the rest of the class filed in.

All of the students had been working quietly as a grey tabby cat sat on the teachers desk and watched them, when Ron, Crabbe and Goyle rush in, gasping for breath. "Whew! We made it! Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said to his two goons.

Suddenly, the cat hopped off the desk and morphed into Professor McGonagall. "Well, to begin with, you ARE late." The Professor replied, glaring at them.

 _Blood traitor, I don't answer to you._ Ron replied with a sneer, "We got lost."

"Then maybe you need a map?" Minerva said as she motioned them to their seats.

"When my mother hears about this…" Ron started to say before he was interrupted by Minerva.

"And she will hear from me about your attitude, young man. This school does not run on Weasley time, " replied the irritated Professor.

As soon as class was over, the kids hurried over to their next class which happened to be Potions. The students were chatting amongst themselves but quieted down when Professor Severus Snape walked into the room, with his robes swirling around like a cape.

 _He looks like Batman,_ Harry thought, trying not to laugh.

"Now pay attention. There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class," Severus said as he began his long-practiced speech. Snape looked around the class and glared at Harry, who was busy taking notes. "Then again maybe some of you have skills that are so formidable that you feel that you do not have to _pay attention_."

Hermione nudged her brother so that he looked up. "Mr. and Miss Potter, our new celebrities" Snape said with a sneer. He was a stern man that was known to favor those of his house, along with a strong dislike for Gryffindor. Soon began a little quiz with Professor Snape asking the Twins various questions until; finally, the Professor asked Hermione the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane.

Hermione replied, "They're the same plant, also known as aconite, Potions Master Snape?"

 _Interesting, they actually got everything I asked right and they called me by my correct title. Perhaps they deserve a chance. Maybe they have something of Lily; after all,_ thought Severus. He surprised everyone when he said, "Not bad. Five points to both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Well?"

Severus said as he glared at the rest of the class. "Why aren't you copying all of that down? The potion you will be brewing is on the board. You will turn in your completed potion at the end of class. Begin."

Harry and Hermione both breathed a sigh of relief as they left the Potions class. "That was…interesting," Harry said to his sister.

"Yeah," Hermione said. Then she looked at her brother grinning, "He _did_ look like a giant bat when he first walked in, didn't he?" Harry stopped for a moment and then started laughing with his sister. "Now about this quarters of yours and the girls?"

"Its brilliant!" Exclaimed Harry as he began describing the quarters he shared with the girls. Just as he suspected, Hermione looked like she was about to drool when Harry described the study and the thought of a personal library. "Oh; come on…let's go find the girls and we'll show you." Harry shook his head as he dragged his book-crazy sister to find his fiancées.

Harry and Hermione found Dora, Fleur and Susan as they were heading down to the Great Hall for lunch. The group separated and headed toward their house tables. Harry promised Hermione they would go up to their quarters later that day.

At the Gryffindor Table, Hermione was eating her lunch and trying to work on her homework while everyone around her were doing different things. Draco was busy talking about quidditch with the boys and the girls were talking about fashion and other subjects.

"Eye of rabbit," Seamus was saying as he pointed his wand at a glass, "Come _on,_ you stupid thing."

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" asked Draco.

Daphne replied, "I think he's trying to turn it to rum – " Suddenly a small explosion went off and Seamus ended up covered in soot, as the others tried not to laugh. The sound of flapping wings brought everyone's attention up as the Great Hall was flooded with owls delivering mail.

"Yes! The mail's here. I hope I got a letter from Astoria." Daphne said excitedly.

Hermione opened up a package to find some books and a letter from Hugo and Rose. Smiling, she put away the books in her bag and read her letter.

Sheepishly, Neville holds up a Rememberall in his hand that he received from Augusta. "What did I forget, now?" Neville wondered aloud.

Draco looked at his friend and said, "Hey look! Gran Augusta sent that, didn't she, Nev?"

"I've read about those. When the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something, doesn't it?" Hermione looked curiously at the Rememberall. As she spoke to Neville, the smoke inside the Rememberall suddenly turned red.

"Uh oh," Draco said with a laugh.

Rolling her eyes, "Leave him alone, Draco." Tracey then smacked him in the arm.

Neville looked around and replied, "The only problem is I can't remember what I've forgotten."

Over at the Hufflepuff table, Dora was busy telling the others what flying lessons would be like when the owls came in. Dora received a package from her parents and a copy of The Daily Prophet. Fleur got letters from her parents and Gabbi and Susan and Harry got packages from Amelia, Bella, Sirius and Remus.

Harry picked up the newspaper from the table. "Can I borrow this? Thanks, Dora." Harry began to read the front page of the newspaper. "Hey, girls, somebody broke into Gringotts." As Harry read out loud the article. The article went on to describe how someone had attempted to break into Vault 713. "That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid went to the day we find out about my parents' will and the contract."

Susan looked at the paper and then her fiancée, "What do you think they were after?"

"I don't know…the paper doesn't say…but it must be important enough for them to break into Gringotts," Harry said as he read through the article again. "Hagrid did say it was something that Dumbledore needed."

Dora just shrugged her shoulders as she ate her sandwich. "We could always talk to Hagrid later about it."

"Oh, I've got to meet the mind healer from St. Mungo's later," Harry said as he looked down sadly.

"Would you like us to go wiz you, 'Arry?" Fleur asked as Harry nodded. "Zhen we weel talk about zhis later wiz zhe others, oui?" Dora and Susan looked at each other and nodded in agreement and went to finish their lunch.

Over at the Hospital Wing, Harry met with Healer Smythe from St. Mungo's. The Healer just sat there and let Harry talk about anything. "So, Harry…how have you been doing? Any nightmares?" Healer Smythe asked in a soothing voice. "Trouble sleeping?" The Healer raised an eyebrow when the girls blushed and giggled.

"I'm doing fine, sir, everything's been going great! Although, there are some students that still look at me for being famous, which can be rather annoying. I just want to be normal, you know? Just Harry. I don't want to be known as The-Boy-Who-Lived or any other such label," Harry said. "Though, one student seems to get on everyone's nerves."

Dora, Fleur and Susan laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Really? Ronald Weasley? Tell me about him...I went to school with his father. Arthur was always talking about 'My father will hear about this.'" Healer Smythe said as he waved his arms around in a dramatic fashion. Everyone had a good laugh because that sounded exactly like Ronald Weasley. And so for the next hour, Harry talked to the Healer and was relieved when he was released from the Hospital Wing. "With the support he's getting from his family, he should turn into a fine young lad," Healer Smythe said when Madame Pofrey asked how Harry was doing.

 _~The Flying Lesson~_

Later that afternoon, the First year Gryffindor and Slytherins were having their first flying lesson taught by Madame Hooch. Hermione was looking very nervous as she, Draco and Neville were headed towards the grounds. Hermione remembered hearing from Fred and George that the school brooms were quite old and had some problems with them. Draco had asked Hermione where Harry was and she told Draco about Harry's appointment with the mind healer.

"Will he be okay?" Draco asked, concerned about his cousin. He had heard a little from his mother that Harry's life before they met was pretty bad. Narcissa had told the boys not to ask Harry about it until he felt comfortable to talk to them. She only told them that those "nasty muggles" got what they deserved.

Hermione gave him a sad look. "He should be fine. The girls are with him and at least he doesn't have those nightmares as frequently as he did."

Draco nodded and they stopped talking when their teacher had arrived. Madame Hooch was an imposing woman with short, grey hair and the eyes of a hawk.

"Now; class, I want everyone to stand by a broom." The students went and did as they were told as Madame Hooch continued, "Come on, now stick out your right hand and say _UP_."

"UP"

" _UP"_

"Come on; you bloody thing, _up!_ "

Hermione looked around as some of the students were having difficulty with their brooms. She sighed and raised her arm and said, _"UP_." The broom suddenly jumped into her hand and she smiled. Elated, she said, "I did it!"

"Not bad, Miss Potter," Madame Hooch regarded with approval, while she earned a sneer from the Weasley boy. Draco had his broom in his hand and he gave her a thumbs-up which Hermione returned with an excited grin. Neville's broom; however, just remained on the ground and didn't do anything.

Madame Hooch then showed the students how to mount their brooms; walking up and down, correcting their grips and so on. After a number of tries, Neville was finally able to get his into his hand. Now it was time to _fly_.

"Now when I blow the whistle, you kick off hard off the ground…" Suddenly, Neville's broom took off and acted wildly. "Longbottom! Come back down this instant!"

Terrified, Neville shouted, "I don't know how!" He screamed as the broom bounced off several walls until he finally slipped and fell off his broom. Everyone ran to where he lay, moaning in pain.

Madame Hooch was the first to reach him and she quickly examined him. "You're very lucky, Mr. Longbottom. Its just a broken wrist. Let's have Madame Pomfrey have a look at that, shall we? The rest of you wait here while I take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing."

Ronald Weasley noticed something on the ground and picked it up. It was Neville's Rememberall. Smirking, he began playing around with it. "Look, its Fatbottom's Rememberall!" The rest of the Slytherins laughed along with him.

"Give it back, Weasley!" Shouted the Indian girl, Parvati.

"Or you'll _what_?" Snarled Millicent Bulstrode.

"Hand it over, Weasley." Everyone turned and were surprised to find out that the speaker was Hermione. _What an arrogant, little_ twerp, Hermione thought. She was staring daggers at the arrogant Weasley boy and she still had her broom in her hand. _God, I want to wipe that smirk off his face._

Weasley got on his broom and kicked off. "You'll have to catch me first!" He waved the Rememberall tauntingly in front of Hermione. He flew several meters off the ground and was tossing the ball up and down in his hand.

Angrily, Hermione got on her broom and followed. "Isaid give it back!"

"Here… _catch_!" Weasley threw the Rememberall as far as he could.

Surprising everyone; and herself, Hermione took off after the Rememberall. Hermione thought to herself, _This is why the boys love to fly!_ It was such an amazing feeling as she got closer and closer to the Rememberall. Focusing, Hermione reached out for it... _Almost there, come on, come on…Just. A. Little. More. YES! YES! GOT YOU!_

She finally caught the Rememberall, braking _IN FRONT OF THE WINDOW OF MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE_. Grinning she slowly flew back down with the Rememberall held in her hand. The Gryffindors were cheering her when suddenly Professor McGonagall showed up.

"HERMIONE JEAN POTTER!" She shouted out loud, which got everyone's attention. "In all my years, I have _never_ seen anything like that! Come along with me!"

 _Oh, my God, what have I done?!,_ Hermione thought fearfully.

"But professor –"

"It wasn't her fault!"

"It was that Weasley boy!"

The Gryffindor students were shouting, trying to defend one of their own. They had seen her defend Neville and were trying to do the same for Hermione.

"That's _enough_! All of you are _dismissed_ for the day! I'll let Madame Hooch know what happened. Miss Potter, follow me," Professor McGonagall told the rest of the students.

 _They're going to expel me! Oh, my God!,_ Hermione thought to herself, trying not to cry.

Dejectedly, Hermione waved to Draco and followed the Professor. The Professor hadn't said a word to her as she was led to a classroom. Professor McGonagall opened the door and looked inside. "Professor Quirrell?" The man with the turban turned and looked at her.

"May I borrow Oliver Wood?" McGonagall asked. Professor Quirrell nodded for a young boy that Hermione recognized to head on outside. Oliver looked curiously at Hermione and then back at Professor McGonagall.

She motioned them to follow her to an empty classroom. "Wood, I have found you a _seeker_!" Minerva said, excitedly. "She was able to pull off things on a broom that were unbelievable if I hadn't seen them for myself! And it was her first time flying!"

Astonished, Oliver looked at a confused Hermione, "Hermione? Are you serious, Professor?" Nervously, Hermione began shuffling her feet as Wood looked her over. "She's got the right build. Have you ever seen a Quidditch game before, Hermione?" Wood asked her.

Stunned, Hermione shook her head. "No. But I've read about it in _Quidditch: Through The Ages_." She said in a very small voice.

"I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore about the first-year rule," Minerva said, "Merlin knows we need a better team than last year! Your father would be proud, Hermione. He was one of the best Quidditch players we've had." Minerva gave Hermione a hug and shooed her on her way.

"I thought you were going to expel me," Hermione said, her relief evident as her knees nearly buckled.

 _~After The Lesson~_

After meeting with Oliver Wood, Hermione left to go find her friends. Along the way, she ran into Harry and his fiancées who had just left the Hospital Wing. Excitedly, she told them what happened during the flying lesson and what happened between her and the Weasel. She also told them how Professor McGonagall led her to meet with Oliver Wood and how she's the new Gryffindor Seeker.

"That's awesome!" Harry said as he gave his sister a one-armed hug.

Nervously, Hermione replied, "But; Harry…what if I make a fool of myself? I've never been good at any kind of sport. I was so scared when Auntie Minnie didn't say anything."

"It'll turn out alright, 'Mione…look! "Susan led them to a glass case filled with a variety of trophies. There was a plaque with the name of their father, James Potter. They all stared in awe at the trophy case.

"That's our dad," Harry said with wonder.

Hermione smiled and replied, "Yeah, Auntie Minnie said he was one of the best players she'd ever seen."

A few minutes later, Harry and the girls are leading Draco, Hermione and Pansy to show them their married quarters when; suddenly, the stairs begin to _change_.

"What's happening?" Pansy cried out, fearfully.

"The staircases change remember?" Hermione replied, trying to calm her frightened cousin. Finally, the stairs stopped moving and the kids got off the crazy thing. They started looking around for another way back to their quarters.

The kids had spent a terrifying hour avoiding Mrs. Norris; Filch's cat, and Argus Filch by hiding inside a locked room…only to find a _three-headed dog_ inside. Finally, the exhausted kids made it to the Potter Quarters, as they were now calling it.

"You were right," Hermione said, "This is _amazing!_ Especially those bookcases! Harry, do you think that I can…?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his sister. "Yes, Hermione. You can use them."

Happily, Hermione hugged her brother when she realized something. "Now why would there be a _Cerberus_ inside a school?"

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A Cerberus. That three-headed dog that nearly killed us," Pansy said, shivering.

Dora suddenly got up and grabbed her communications mirror. "You know who would love this?" Dora said with a grin.

Harry also grinned as he caught on to what Dora was thinking. "BELLA."

After a few minutes, Bella's tired-looking face showed up on the mirror. _"Shut up about my hair, Harry-Bear…"_

"I didn't –" Harry began. "Your hair's lovely as always, Bella…" Harry added quickly, pretending not to notice Bella's frazzled hair.

" _Now what's going on?"_ She asked with a yawn.

The kids told her about what happened during the day, about the classes and the flying lesson and; finally, what happened on the third floor.

" _You made Seeker?! That's great, 'Mione!"_ The kids heard what sounded like Sirius' voice in the background.

" _Dammit, Sirius! Get the hell out of my room! But a Cerberus? That's definitely something to think about. I'll let Amy know! Sirius, OUT! I don't care if you wanna know more about 'Mione becoming seeker! Out! Out! Out! Good night, you lot."_ Bella said and the mirror went blank.

"Well, I am exhausted," Fleur said. "I zhink I'll go to bed."

Harry looked at his sister and cousins. "Draco, you can take that room and you two can take that one. G'night. We'll just let Auntie Minnie know where you three were." Harry then followed his fiancées into their room. They all decided to turn in early. It would be another busy day tomorrow.


	9. October, 1991

**Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

"Speech"

 _Thought_

 _ **~ October, 1991 ~**_

 _~Quidditch and Apologies~_

The next few weeks had gone by with a blur for Harry and his family at Hogwarts. It was surprising how quickly October arrived. While Harry and his fiancées were busy with their classes, Hermione was just as busy learning about Quidditch from Oliver Wood. He had taken her out into the grounds carrying a large box. Inside the box contained various balls and other equipment used in the game.

Wood then began to demonstrate to Hermione the basics of the game and was pleasantly surprised when she caught on fairly quickly. _We just may have chance to beat Slytherin and win the House Cup_ , Wood thought with excitement.

Wood then handed Hermione a small, golden ball. "What is it?" Hermione asked, looking at the tiny ball in wonder.

Oliver replied, "That is what you are going to be after, Hermione. That is what I want you to focus on. But be careful, it's small, very fast and nearly impossible to see. This is the Golden Snitch."

"And what am I supposed to do? Catch it?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, before the other team's Seeker. You catch this and we win," Wood grinned as the ball took off from Hermione's hand and unfurled its wings.

One day after their latest potions class, Harry and Hermione nervously approached the professor. "Excuse me, Potions Master?" Harry said to the Professor. Severus turned and regarded the Twins with a glare.

"What do you two want?" Severus asked.

Hermione replied nervously. "We'd like to apologize for what our father did to you. Our godfather also sends his apologies. We also have something for you." Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a potions book that Severus instantly recognized. It was _Lily's._

"Our mother wanted you to have this. It contains some of her notes and research." Harry said.

When Severus said nothing, the Twins turned to leave. "Wait. If you two would like to hear some stories about your mother _and_ your father, you may come to my office whenever you like. Thank you for this…it means a lot. You may call me Severus…in _private._ And tell your godfather and uncle, I accept their apologies. Now, off with you."

"Thank you, Potions Master," the Twins replied as they left the class.

For the first time since Lily's death, Severus smiled as he reverently flipped through the pages of Lily's book. _Thank you, Harry and Hermione._ Severus thought as he began going over his students' work.

After splitting up with Hermione, Harry left to go find his fiancées. Dora and Fleur told Harry about their Charms class; which turned out to be rather uneventful. Harry then told them about what happened in his Potions class with Professor Snape. Dora was genuinely surprised when Harry told her that Snape gave them points for getting his questions correct.

"Snape _never_ gives out points to anyone outside of his house," Dora said. "You two must have impressed him or something."

Susan then remembered, "Hey, weren't we supposed to go and talk to Hagrid about that three-headed dog?"

"Oh, yeah! Did I ever tell you that you're brilliant, Sue? Harry said, gathering up his things before leaving with the girls to find Hagrid.

"Plenty of times, but you can keep telling me as much as you want!" Susan smiled and batted her eyelids at Harry, causing Dora and Fleur to giggle.

Harry; along with Dora, Fleur and Susan, were outside of the school when they found Hagrid when Harry asked the giant about the Cerberus. "Hagrid, why is there a three-headed dog in the school?"

Hagrid said with pride, "That's Fluffy you lot are talking about."

"That thing has a name?" asked a surprised Dora.

Hagrid looked at Dora and replied, "Of course, he has a name! He's mine and I let the Headmaster borrow him so that he can guard the – shouldn't have said that. No, not saying a word!"

"But, Hagrid…" Harry began to say before he was cut off by Hagrid.

Hagrid shook his head, "Look Harry, I shouldn't even be saying this, but what's going on is top-secret business between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

Susan looked at Hagrid and asked, "Nicholas Flamel? Who's that, Hagrid?"

Hagrid lowered his head and mumbled, "Blimey, why don't I ever follow my own advice and not say a thing?"

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry wondered out loud as he watched Hagrid walk away.

Smirking, "I'm sure 'Ermione probably knows," Fleur said.

"If not, she'll go crazy trying to find out," Harry laughed, thinking about how his sister loved to learn.

 _~Halloween~_

Halloween was a somber day for Harry and Hermione. Although many staff and students were preparing to celebrate the day, it just was an added reminder that their parents were killed on this day. So, Harry and Hermione went to Aunt Minnie and she told them stories about James and Lily.

She had told them how they met, and how it took them a long time to finally admit they were in love with each other. Harry and Hermione were surprised to learn that they actually didn't along with each other.

After their meeting with Minerva, the Potter Twins headed off to find their friends. Hermione had wanted to do some studying with Daphne and Tracey and Harry wanted to spend some time with Dora, Fleur and Susan. When Harry arrived at the Hufflepuff table, Harry noticed that Fleur was missing.

"Hey, where's Fleur?" Harry asked Dora.

"Wotcher, Harry, I'm not sure…I didn't see her come down," Dora said, getting concerned about her sister-fiancée.

Hannah looked up and spoke, "I heard from one of the Gryffindor girls say that one of the Slytherins insulted her."

"I know!" Susan exclaimed. "Why don't you check that map you got from Fred and George!"

Harry dug around his bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and unfolded it. The Twins claimed they found it in Filch's office. Fred and George also said it was from The Marauders. They also claimed itnwas the secret to their success at what they do. _I'm gonna have to show this to Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus,_ Harry laughed to himself. He tapped the parchment with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Lines on the parchment began to swirl and form into a sort of blueprint of the castle, showing footsteps and locations of various people. Harry, Dora and Susan looked on the map for Fleur and found her in one of the girl's bathrooms.

The three of them decided to go ahead and find her. Along the way, Harry, Dora and Susan briefly stopped Hermione to let her know where they were going.

Making her way towards the Gryffindor table, Hermione found a spot next to her friends and sat down. "OH, MY GOD," Hermione angrily said. "That Weasley is a _moron_. Sorry; Fred and George, but its true. He nearly poked out Parvati's eye with the way he was waving his wand around!"

"Are you two sure you're related to him?" Parvati asked the Malfoy Twins.

"Unfortunately…"

"We were…"

"And not to…"

"Worry, Mionekins…"

"We completely agree…"

"With you…" said Fred or George.

Hermione kept looking back and forth between the two; and to this day, she still hadn't figured out which one was who. _I'm going to get whiplash,_ Hermione thought to herself. "Will you two stop that?!" A frustrated Hermione finally said.

"NO." Said Fred and George, grinning.

Draco looked at Hermione and shook his head, "At least you don't have to live with them."

Groaning, Hermione placed her head in her hands and felt like pounding her head onto the table when Professor Quirrell suddenly ran into The Great Hall screaming about a Troll inside the castle. His sudden outburst caused the entire Hall to completely panic. The Headmaster then ordered everyone to their common rooms and said that the staff would deal with the Troll.

Daphne then realized, "Oh, Merlin! Harry and the girls!"

"Bloody Hell, where did they go?!" exclaimed Neville.

Tracey then told Neville about the altercation between Fleur and a Slytherin that caused Fleur to become upset. Just like the others, Neville grew more concerned about the whereabouts of their friends.

"They won't know about the Troll, will they?!" Hermione said with growing fear and horror. "We have to tell Auntie Minnie! Come on!"

Hermione and the others then ran off to find Professor McGonagall. When they told Minerva what happened, she told them to call Amelia and Bella and that they should get here as soon as possible.

 _~A Troll in the Castle~_

Meanwhile, Harry, Dora and Susan had found Fleur in the bathroom. Dora and Susan went inside to talk to her while Harry decided to wait outside. Dora and Susan heard the sound of sniffling from one of the stalls and approached it. Susan was the one who knocked on the door to the stall and was able to coax Fleur out. Both girls then bracketed Fleur and gave her reassuring hugs and tried their best to calm her down.

"What's wrong, Fleur?" Susan asked, concern evident in her voice and face.

Sniffling, "One of zhe Slytherin boys…'e, 'e said zome zhings zhat reminded me of when I was at Beauxbatons. I know zhat I 'ave made more friends here zhen I ever 'ad. But eet was still upsetting." Fleur said.

"I went through that also. Especially when people found out I was a metamorphmagus. Most of the boys ever saw in me was a fantasy of some kind and some of the girls hated me for that." Dora said sadly. "You're not alone; anymore, Fleur."

"Come on, let's go…I think we still have time for you to get something to eat," Susan told Fleur as she helped her up. "Besides, I think Harry's probably wondering what's going on."

"Zhank you, both of you." Fleur said with a smile, when her stomach grumbled, which caused all three of them to laugh.

When the three girls finally came out, Harry gave Fleur a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Are you alright, _ma cherie?_ " Harry asked.

Fleur gratefully returned the hug and kiss, "Oui, I weel be fine, _mon cherie_."

As the group left the bathroom and headed back down to the Great Hall, Susan noticed something peculiar. "What is that _smell?"_ Susan asked out loud. And that's when they spotted it. The monster was twelve-feet tall and bald with pale-grey skin and it looked like it weighed a ton or more. All the kids knew was that the thing was _huge_ and carried a big club and it spotted _them_. The troll drew back its massive arm and swung the club towards them.

"Nnnnnoo," Harry screamed and used his magic to push the girls out of the way of the incoming club! That was the last thing Harry saw before the darkness took him…

At the same time, in the Great Hall, Amelia and Bella had arrived with a squad of Aurors and spotted Hermione and Draco running towards them. Frantically, they dragged the Aurors to where Harry said he, Dora and Susan would go to look for Fleur.

Meeting up with Albus and the rest of the staff, they headed towards Harry's last known location. As they approached, the group heard the sounds of spellfire and the terrified screams of girls. Horrified, they saw three girls desperately trying to drag a still body across the floor and away from the monster.

 _Oh, Merlin,_ thought Amelia as she added her own spellfire to the battle. _Is that Harry?! Please let him be alright!_

Finally, Draco got the idea of dropping the trolls' club on its head by using the _wingardium leviosa_ spell. The club slipped from the troll's hand and dropped on top of the troll's head, knocking the creature out cold.

"What the Hell happened?!" Screamed a horrified Bella as she reached the girls. Bella was relieved to find an unconscious Harry. The girls tearfully told Bella what had happened after they had left the bathroom. Bella was about to move Harry when Madame Pomfrey stopped her.

"No! Let me check him first! He may have internal injuries!" Madame Pomfrey said to the desperate Auror. _Merlin, the poor lad!_ Poppy thought to herself as she waved her wand around Harry's body. "We have to get him to St. Mungo's fast. He's got several broken ribs, a collapsed lung and internal bleeding."

"Go! We'll contact the rest of our family and meet you there!" Amelia said as she was trying to calm the frantic girls. She watched as Poppy and Harry disappeared in a flash of light. "Susan, can you tell me what happened?"

Tearfully, Susan looked at Amelia and tried to explain what happened. "Oh, Auntie…he saved us! That troll was about to hit us with his club and Harry pushed us out of the way. Dora then _accio'd_ him away from the troll and we were trying to get him out when you arrived!"

"Eet was my fault! Eef I 'adn't been in zhe bathroom to begin wiz.." Fleur tried to say before she began to cry again.

"Don't you dare say that!" Dora exclaimed. "It was not your fault!"

Bella said, "We can talk about this later after we get to St. Mungo's and see Harry. I swear, Albus if anything else happens to Harry…"

"We will investigate to see how that troll could possibly have gotten inside the Castle. Now let's go, you can use the floo in my office." Albus replied with genuine concern.

 _~St. Mungo's~_

A few hours later, the family were all at St. Mungo's. They were waiting for word from the healer's on Harry's condition. The Delacour's had arrived and were busy trying to console a distraught Fleur. The Malfoys and Andi and Ted had also arrived and were comforting their own children. They had also brought the Grangers who immediately went over to Hermione. Sirius and Remus soon followed them and went to check on Harry while Lucius, Amelia and Bella were busy grilling the Headmaster on how a troll could get inside the Castle.

"Why don't you try explaining to me _again_ Albus how that thing was able to get inside?" An angry Amelia demanded.

"We still need to look into it. I assure you –" Albus was about to say when the healer arrived into waiting room.

Sirius saw the healer arrive and asked, "How is he? How's Harry doing?"

"He was very lucky. If that club had landed with a lot more force, it could very well have killed him. We were able to stop the internal bleeding and regrow the broken ribs with skelegrow. He did have a concussion, so we'll have him stay here under observation," the Healer said. "But he'll be fine. He's asleep right now and there are a couple of chairs inside his room and you can stay in the waiting room, if you'd like."

"When can we see him?" Andi asked the healer.

The healer replied, "You can go and see him as long as you don't wake him up."

"Thank you," Bella said. As the healer left, it seemed like the entire room let out a sigh of relief. "Albus, you're very lucky. If that thing had – I'd have you in Azkaban." Bella got up and grabbed a cup of tea, trying to calm herself down.

Albus sighed and looked at Bella, "Now that Harry seems to be getting better, I shall take my leave of you. If you need anything, please let me know. The children are excused for the week." Albus said before leaving.

" _We_ will conduct our own investigation as well, Albus, " Amelia glared at the Headmaster as he left and then looked at her tired friend and shook her head, "You looked like you were about to throttle him…and I probably would have helped you."

Bella snorted, "I'd have strangled the old goat with his own beard." Bella then looked at Draco, "You did a very brave thing; Draco, with that spell."

Draco just nodded as he was being hugged by his mother. "I only wanted to help" he said, while Cissa soothed him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about the –" Minerva tried to say before she started crying. She was surprised when she was engulfed in an embrace by the children. "Thank you," Minerva replied before giving the children a hug of her own.

The family had decided they would stay and take turns staying in Harry's room. They decided to let Dora, Susan and Fleur stay inside the room with Harry and the others would come in whenever they were ready. The girls went inside and took turns holding his hands., while whispering to him to get better. The adults would come in every now and then to check on them and see if they needed anything.

Little Gabbi had taken to telling Harry everything that she had been doing while they were away at school and after an hour of non-stop chatting, she finally fell asleep in Fleur's arms. When Amelia and Bella's turn to check on them came, the two women found the girls asleep. Amelia and Bella then wrapped the girls in some blankets and stayed by Harry's side.

After what seemed like an eternity for the family, Harry started to show some movement and actually caused Susan to yelp in surprise when he squeezed her hand. "Harry?" Susan asked quietly as Harry began to slowly open his eyes. "Auntie! I think he's waking up!" Susan's yell immediately woke everyone up and they stared anxiously at Harry.

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. "Oohhh…what happened? All I remember – Fleur! Is she – are the girls alright?! There was some kind of –" Harry was able to say before he was hugged by several crying females.

Amelia smiled, "It's okay, Harry. They're all safe."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Did anyone catch the license plate of that lorry that hit me?"

"'Arry! I was so worried! I'm so sorry," Fleur said.

Harry tried to comfort her as best he could. "It's okay, _Ma Cherie_ , I'm here." Harry took Fleur's hand and placed it over his heart. "See?"

Suddenly, Harry felt a stinging pain as he was punched in the arm by Dora, whose hair was shifting in different colors. "Don't you _ever_ scare us like that again!" exclaimed Dora as she rained kisses over Harry's face, while everyone started laughing at Harry's growing blush. "What?" Dora asked innocently.

Susan just sighed and gave Harry a few kisses of her own, and was followed by several more from an obviously relieved Amelia, Bella and Gabbi, who punctuated her own kiss with a loud "Mwah!"

Harry also found himself hugged by Hermione, who looked like she wanted to either smack him or hug him again. "Harry; you prat!" exclaimed Hermione. "I ought to hex you until next week!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said and found himself hugged again.

Hermione said, "I'm just glad you're alright."

The healer arrived and began to check on Harry. After performing a few diagnostic spells, he smiled and told that Harry will make a full recovery. The very tired and relieved family wished Harry well and they all began filing out of his room to go home. They all promised to come back later and left so that Harry can get some rest. After being smothered with more kisses from his fiancées, the girls left Harry with a goofy grin on his face.


	10. Recovery and Quidditch

**Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

"Speech"

 _Thought_

 _ **~ November, 1991 ~**_

 _~Recovery~_

Harry was still in St. Mungo's while the family went back to Potter Manor. Dora, Fleur and Susan had been allowed to stay at St. Mungo's to keep Harry company. The tired family spent some time in the living room before heading to their respective rooms. They were still discussing the events of that day and what they would do. The house elves had brought them trays of drinks and sandwiches so they could have something eat and drink.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm glad Harry's alright. I didn't know what to think when Hermione called me on the mirror," Bella said.

Amelia replied while drinking a cup of tea, "I know. When I saw the girls dragging him away from the thing…I thought…" Amelia shivered with that remark.

"But I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be safe?" Rose asked. "How can it be safe when there are monsters in the castle?"

Hugo looked at his wife and agreed, "I almost got a heart attack when Sirius came and got us. I was relieved when I saw Hermione. But when I found out how bad Harry was hurt, I admit I wanted to withdraw him from Hogwarts."

"I'm not surprised you feel that way, _Mon Ami,_ " Jean-Luc said. "Zomezhing is going on in zhat school."

They were surprised when Gabbi came down the stairs and went to her mother, arms reaching out for her. Gently, Apolline pulled her up into her lap. "Will 'Arry come 'ome soon?" She asked. Apolline looked at her youngest and knew she need some reassurance after the day's events.

"Oui, Ma Petite _,_ 'e will come 'ome for a while and zhen 'e weel 'ave to go back to school, okay?" Apolline said as she soothed her daughter.

"Okay, Maman," Gabrielle replied in a tired voice before drifting off to sleep in her mother's arms.

"I weel take zhis leetle one upstairs and get zome sleep," Apolline gently stood up from her chair and carried Gabrielle to her room.

They all agreed to get to bed and visit Harry the next day and see if they could take him home. The family went to their separate rooms and turned in for the night.

After a couple of days at the hospital for observation, a tired Harry was released from St. Mungo's and allowed to go home. It was a happy family that welcomed him back with a little celebration. There was a large banner in the dining room and all of Harry's friends from Hogwart's were there. A few teachers from the school had even attended the party that included Prof. Sprout, Prof. Flitwick, and Prof. McGonagall.

After the guests had left, Harry and the girls were in the library when Hermione walked in and found them with a large pile of hooks on the floor. She also watched as Harry played with Gabrielle. Curious, she watched them dig around the books as if they were looking for something.

"Harry…what are you doing?" Hermione finally asked.

Harry replied, "Well, we talked to Hagrid just before Halloween and found out that three-headed dog was guarding something for someone."

"Who?" Hermione looked at her brother and waited.

"Some wizard named Nicholas Flamel," Dora said in reply. "Hagrid said it was top secret between the Headmaster and Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel? I know that name!" Hermione got up and bolted from the room.

"I knew 'Ermione would figure eet out," Fleur smirked.

Sure enough, Hermione came back with a huge book in her arms titled _Famous Witches and Wizards_. "I borrowed this from the library a while back for a little light reading" Hermione continued on, failing to notice Harry's wide eyes.

 _She calls THAT 'light' reading?!_ , Harry thought, trying not to laugh. _We need to get her out and do more stuff. Well, at least she's playing Quidditch._

Hermione opened up her book and began to read, "Nicholas Flamel is the only wizard known to have made an object called the Sorcerer's Stone "

Harry and the girls' eyes grew wide as soon as they heard what Hermione was talking about.

Hermione continued to read, "The Sorcerer's Stone is so powerful that it can turn any metal into gold and it can also make an elixir that will make the drinker immortal. That's what Hagrid's dog Fluffy is guarding on the third floor. Haven't you guessed? What Dumbledore is hiding under that trap door is the Sorcerer's Stone."

"That has to be what Voldemort's –" Harry noticed Dora and Susan flinching at the name and rolled his eyes, "Oh; come on, loves, it's just a name. Someone has to be trying to steal it for him! Did I tell you that you're brilliant, 'Mione?"

"I'm glad you think so, brother of mine!" Hermione said, laughing at her brother's antics.

 _~Back To School~_

After the week had ended, it was time for the kids to head back to school. They flooed to the Headmaster's office. Harry and the girls decided to show Amelia and Bella the newly-minted 'Potter Quarters'. Needless to say, the two women were impressed and were happy that they had a place to say if they ever decided to visit the kids. Hermione also asked the Headmaster if her parents could attend her first Quidditch match and was happy when Albus agreed. When it was time for the match to occur, Albus gave permission for Minerva to bring them over and that they would be given a tour of the Castle.

It was a cold beginning to the first week of November. Already it was Quidditch Season and Hermione was becoming very nervous. The upcoming Saturday would be her very first match and it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. To keep her mind off things, Hermione had read and reread _Quidditch: Through The Ages_. She learned that Seekers were the smallest and fastest of the players. _That's why Auntie Minnie made me a Seeker,_ Hermione realized.

She learned that serious accidents had happened to various players and; although very rare, people have been known to die, a thought which made her shiver. _Wait…even the referees have vanished?! Huh…wonder where they re-appeared?_ She thought to herself. She was startled from her musings when Hedwig appeared in the Great Hall carrying a long package. She dropped the package and glided down in front of Hermione.

"You are such a smart girl; aren't you, Hedwig?" Hermione cooed at the bird.

Hedwig flapped her wings and puffed her chest. _"Hoot."_ Which almost sounded like "You got that right." Everyone near Hermione and Hedwig laughed at the bird's antics as she nipped at Hermione's fingers and snatched a piece of bacon from her plate.

Neville rolled his eyes and finally asked, "Well, aren't you going to open the thing?"

"Okay…okay…," Hermione said as she began to unwrap the package that turned out to be a…

"Woah," Draco said excitedly. "That's a _Nimbus 2000_! It's the fastest model they make! Only the Firebolts are faster! Who sent it to you, 'Mione?"

Digging around the wrapping, Hermione found a note:

" _ **Dearest Hermione,**_

 _ **We hope you can use this in your game on Saturday and we will be there to cheer you on! By the way, your Uncle Sirius picked it out! He said to 'Kick some Slytherin butt with it, 'Mione!' His words, not ours. Make sure to keep an eye on your brother. We love the both of you!**_

 _ **Mum and Dad"**_

"What's this?" Hermione turned to find Ronald Weasley looking at her broom.

"You're in for it now, Potter! First years aren't allowed to have brooms! Professor McGonagall! Potter's got a broom!" The Weasley boy said with a sneer.

Professor McGonagall walked up when she heard the commotion and her name being called. "It's alright, Mr. Weasley. The Headmaster has allowed it, now run along!"

"When my mother hears about this," Ron muttered under his breath. He grabbed his two cronies and headed back to his table.

Hermione watched him leave and shook her head. "Were they always that stuck up, Auntie Minnie?"

"Not always, Hermione. The Weasleys used to be a respectable family before they supported You-Know-Who," Minerva replied. "Hermione…did you know that Hedwig finished your breakfast?"

Hermione turned to look at her plate to find her food gone. "Hedwig!" The bird just simply looked at Hermione and took off for the Owlery.

Meanwhile, Harry and Susan had met up with Dora and Fleur after an Herbology class with the Ravenclaws. Along the way, they spotted Professor Snape, walking with a limp and a bandage around his ankle. The Professor just walked by them, without saying a word. Harry just looked at his fiancées and shrugged.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Harry wondered out loud.

Fleur replied, "Right now I am too 'ungry to care. Let's get zomezing to eat, _oui_?" Her stomach seemed to rumble in agreement, which caused everyone to laugh.

"As long as you don't end up eating like that Weasel boy, Fleur, I'm with you!" Dora said while trying to stop laughing.

Oh, shush," Fleur replied, trying to smack her sister-fiancée in the arm.

 _~Gryffindor Vs Slytherin~_

The day had finally come. It was Saturday and the day of Hermione's first game against Slytherin. Needless to say, Hermione was terrified. Terrified she would fall off her broom and terrified she would disappoint her family. However, she also knew that Fred and George were there on the team and that they wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Are you scared, Hermione?" Wood asked, looking at her with worry in his eyes.

Hermione looked up at him and tried to put on a brave face. "No…" She said, then her head dropped down. "Yes."

"It's alright to be scared. Anybody who isn't is a bloody idiot, I say." Oliver reassured her.

Hermione asked, "Were you scared during your first game?"

Wood thought for a moment before answering her, "Absolutely. Got hurt something fierce, too."

Looking at Wood in shock, Hermione stuttered out, "Wh-what happened?"

"Don't remember much, really. Woke up two weeks later in the hospital wing. My teammates said I took a bludger to the head," Wood said.

 _This is a sport?!_ Hermione thought to herself. _And people do this for a living?!_

Out on the Quidditch field, the two opposing teams took to the air and separated into their assigned positions. Hermione's parents were standing along with Sirius and Remus in the Gryffindor stand and were waving flags in Gryffindor colors. Sirius had handed Rose a pair of binoculars and showed her where Hermione was.

"Oh, I see my girl, Hugo! This is exciting!" Rose said. She then handed the binoculars to Hugo, who also spotted his daughter.

"Are the Seekers always up that high?" Hugo asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded as he answered Hugo's question. "Gives them a better chance to spot the Snitch."

Over at the VIP stand, Lee Jordan had been chosen to announce the game. " _Hello, Wizards and Witches, Guests and fellow students! I'm Lee Jordan and I'm the announcer for today's game! Today is the first game of the Quidditch Season and it's Gryffindor Vs Slytherin! The teams have taken their positions and Madame Hooch; our referee for today, has started the game!_ "

Out on the field, Madame Hooch looked at both team's captains and gave them a stern warning, "Good luck to the both of you and I want a nice, clean game! Understand me?"

Both Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team's captain agreed. "Yes, Ma'am!" They both said and shook hands.

"Hope you like to lose, Wood," Flint said with a sneer.

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Wood replied.

Lee continued on, _"The Bludgers are up and they are followed by the Golden Snitch. Now; remember, the Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game."_

Madame hooch released the Quaffle and the game began. Angelina Johnson became the first person to score and she earned ten points for Gryffindor. Slytherin took possession of the Quaffle; however, one of Gryffindor's players was able to outscore Slytherin again for another ten points.

However, the Slytherin team decided to change tactics and began to slowly take down the Gryffindor team, one player at a time. High above the field, Hermione's broom began to buck and shake wildly, like a bull at a rodeo.

 _Oh, my God,_ Hermione thought fearfully as she fought for control of her broom.

Over at the Hufflepuff stand, Dora was watching the frightening spectacle when she noticed that Professor Snape was watching Hermione and it looked like he was muttering something to himself. Dora passed the binoculars over to Harry and showed him what Snape was doing.

"Bloody Hell, he's jinxing the broom! But why?!," Harry said in horror.

Fleur looked on and said, "What do we do? She could fall off!"

Susan suddenly got up and ran to the VIP stand. Crawling under the bleachers, she headed over to where Snape was sitting and pointed her wand at his robes. Muttering a spell, she lit his robes on fire! She then crawled out from under the VIP stand and ran back to her fiancée and sister- fiancées.

"Where did you go, Sue?" Harry asked.

With a grin, Susan pointed to Professor Snape and said, "Watch, I lit his robes on fire!"

Back at the VIP stand, a man sitting next to the professor noticed the smoke and shook Snape and said, "Bloody Merlin! You're on fire!" Startled, Snape knocked over Professor Quirrell as he desperately tried to put out the flames before they got out of hand. A professor nearby pointed her wand and used a spell to put out the fire.

Over at the Hufflepuff stand, Harry looked at Susan with awe and said, "That was _brilliant_ , love! You are bloody brilliant!" Harry leaned over and gave Susan a kiss on the cheek. Dora and Fleur also hugged Susan and complimented her on her quick thinking.

Meanwhile, Hermione finally managed to get her crazy broom under control and spotted the Snitch. _There you are, you, you blasted little thing!_ Hermione kicked her broom into action and took off after the Snitch. At the same time, the Slytherin Seeker also saw the Snitch and he also went after it

 _Come on, come on,_ she thought to herself as she tried to outfly the Slytherin Seeker. Deciding to try something, Hermione went into a power dive after the Snitch. The Slytherin Seeker tried to match her move and followed her after the Snitch.

However; as they neared the ground, the Slytherin Seeker gave up and pulled out, not wanting to smear himself all over the ground. Hermione; on the other hand, kept on going after the Snitch. _Oh, God! I can't believe I did that,_ Hermione thought as she continued on. As she levelled off her broom, Hermione stood up and made her towards the front of the broom, with her hand outstretched…reaching… _come on_...reaching… _almost…_ suddenly, Hermione fell off the broom and onto the sand!

Stunned, the Quidditch Stands looked on as Hermione slowly got up. Brushing off the dirt, Hermione realized she had something in her hand. She opened up her fist; and with tears of joy, she triumphantly raised the snitch into the air! "I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!" She screamed happily as the Gryffindor team landed and tackled her in a group hug.

Lee shouted from the VIP Stand, _"Unbelievable! After an amazing power dive, Hermione Potter's got the Snitch! That's a 150 points!"_

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and made the stunning announcement, "That's it! Game over, Gryffindor wins!"

All across the Stands; with the exception of Slytherin, chants of, "Go, Go, Gryffindor!" could be heard as the Gryffindor team celebrated their victory over the Slytherins. Over at the VIP Stand, Professor McGonagall clapped, she also had tears of joy streaming down her face. _James Potter would be so proud if he could see his little girl, right_ now Minerva thought. Over at the Gryffindor Stand, Hugo and Rose were jumping up and down with excitement while Sirius and Remus hi-fived each other.

Harry and the girls were screaming and shouting, "Go, Go Hermione!" and attempting to do The Wave with the half-bloods and muggle-borns joining in. Cedric Diggory suddenly looked at Harry and thought to himself, _I've got to get Harry to try out next year. If his sister's that good, Harry should be, too!_

Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet hugged each other as Wood performed a little victory dance on the Quidditch Field as Fred and George took turns raising Hermione up into the air, shouting "Go, Go Hermione!" _I did it Mum Lily and Dad James, I did it!_ Hermione thought as she looked up at the sky and raised the Snitch. _I did it!_ Today, this moment belonged to her parents and Hermione. All Hermione knew was that she would savor this moment for the rest of her life.


	11. Christmas

**Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

"Speech"

 _Thought_

 _ **~ December, 1991 ~**_

 _~Christmas~_

After the Quidditch match, there had been a celebration in Gryffindor Tower. Hermione's parents; as well as Sirius, Remus, Harry and the girls had been invited to attend. During the party, Fred and George gave their own version of the Quidditch match which had everyone laughing at their antics. Hugo and Rose enjoyed meeting Hermione's friends and they were given a tour of the Castle. Something that has been rarely done, before. After the party, the Grangers and Sirius and Remus went home.

December had turned into a rather cold and dreary month. The grounds were covered with snow and the lake had frozen over. However; inside the castle was a much different story. It wasn't difficult to tell that Christmas was coming. There were Christmas decorations all over the Great Hall; covering the hallways, and even the common rooms were decorated by the students.

Harry and his fiancées were in Potter Quarters and they happened to be busy adding their own Christmas decorations. Harry was having a fun time as he wasn't allowed to this simple thing when he was living with the Dursleys. The girls decided to make his first Christmas a memorable one and they had something planned for him when they went home. Harry knew they were up to something because every time he looked at them, they began to blush and giggle.

 _Now what are they up to?_ Harry thought. _Oh, I hope I can get them the right kind of gift. I've never given a gift before. This should be fun!_ When the girls were finished, they decided to head down towards the Great Hall for lunch. In a couple of more days, they would be going home for the Christmas holidays.

 _My first Real Christmas. With a family. And…and with presents and everything,_ Harry thought to himself, with tears forming in his eyes.

"Let's go," Susan said. "I'm hungry."

Quickly wiping his eyes and bowing, Harry opened the door and replied in his best gentlemanly voice, "After you, my ladies."

"Why, zhank you, kind sir," Fleur replied, taking one of Harry's arms.

"My, such a gentleman," Dora said. "Let's meet up with Hermione and the others. Maybe they can help us figure out who's trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone thingy."

Down at the Great Hall, Harry and his fiancées met up with Hermione and Draco and they began discussing their theories on the Stone, when Harry remembered something that happened on the day of Hermione's Quidditch match.

"You know, I remember seeing Prof. Snape walking with a limp! What if _he_ tried to steal the Stone and Fluffy bit him?" Harry asked, while eating a sandwich. Hermione and Draco had decided to join them instead of sitting over at their regular places at the Gryffindor table.

"Fluffy? Who's Fluffy?" Hannah asked.

"It's the name of Hagrid's Cerberus," Harry explained to Hannah how they found Fluffy on the Third Floor.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary, seeing _that_ thing!" Pansy said.

"But Harry; Prof. Snape's a teacher! He wouldn't do something like that!" Hermione complained.

Dora turned and looked at her. "Hermione, _he_ was the one that was jinxing your broom!"

"Wh-what?!" Hermione said, shock evident on her face.

" _Oui_ , we saw 'im through zhe Susan 'adn't acted, you could 'ave been seriously 'urt," Fleur said, rubbing circles around Hermione's back to try and calm her down.

Draco growled, "That bloody git! We ought to tell my Dad or Auntie Bella or Amelia! I bet they'd love to get him to talk!"

"Oohhh, what if we used the Map to keep an eye on him!" Susan said, surprising everyone as she had been busy eating her lunch. "Wouldn't we be able to see if he goes anywhere near Fluffy and the Stone thing?"

"You really ARE brilliant, Sue!" Harry said with a laugh. "Especially after what you did to Snape!"

" _Professor_ Snape," Hermione admonished. Harry stuck out his tongue at his sister and Hermione rolled her eyes at her brother. "What did she do to him, anyway?" She asked.

Looking at Hermione with a smirk, "I set his robes on fire." Susan then began to tell the story of what happened, which had everyone laughing. Even Hermione was clutching her ribs from laughing so hard. It didn't help when they saw Prof. Snape enter the Hall.

"Five points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for disturbing the Great Hall," the Professor said as he walked away.

"Five points to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for your display of house unity," Prof. McGonagall replied in response. "Now what are you all laughing about?" Prof. McGonagall wound up joining them in their laughter when Susan repeated her story. They all started laughing again when Prof. Snape glared at them from his seat at the Staff Table.

 _~The Mirror~_

That night, Harry took Susan's suggestion and tried to follow Prof. Snape. _There_ _has to be a better way to do this_ , Harry thought. _Even with the map_. As he turned a corner, Harry caught sight of Prof. Snape and Quirrell having an argument. Suddenly, Harry heard something that he wished he hadn't…a cat's meow. _Bloody Hell! Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris!_ Harry took off down the corridor and found himself in an unused room.

Harry decided to investigate the room and it looked like it hadn't been used in years. _What's this?_ Harry spotted a large, dust-covered mirror. On top of the mirror was a strange inscription that he couldn't quite figure out. Wondering what the strange words were, Harry decided to look into mirror and was surprised by what he saw.

 _Mum? Dad? Is that really you?_ In addition to his parents, he saw his fiancées with lots of…children. _My family._ Tears leaked from Harry's eyes as he reached up to touch the glass and was surprised when he saw his mum reach towards him. _I have to show the girls! They have to see this!_ Harry bolted from the room and made his towards their quarters.

Reaching their quarters without incident, Harry burst into the room excitedly which startled the occupants. "You have to see this!" Harry exclaimed. Harry led the girls quietly to where he found the strange mirror. "I found this mirror," Harry said as he pointed to the mirror.

"What is it?" Dora asked, examining the mirror.

"Go look at the glass," Harry suggested.

Dora took a look at the mirror's glass and gasped. She saw a much older version of herself in Auror robes standing next to an older Harry and what she guessed were their kids. _Blimey, four kids?! And one of them has pink hair!_

Dora motioned for Fleur and Susan to take a turn. They both had the same surprised looks on their faces that she had when looked into the mirror. "What did you see, Susan, Fleur?"

Susan replied, "I saw my, my parents! And a little girl and boy. The boy had your eyes, Harry. I also saw myself as head of the DMLE!"

"I saw two girls and a boy," Fleur said, still looking at the mirror. "What about you, _Mon Cherie_?"

Harry looked again at the mirror. "I can see my Mum and Dad and the six of you. Boy, that's a lot of kids."

Dora wrapped Harry in a hug and asked, "Does that thing show the future?"

"I don't know, Dora. We should show Hermione. One of these days. Let's get out of here before Mrs. Norris or Mr. Filch finds us." Harry took one last look at the mirror before they left for their quarters.

 _~Christmas at Home~_

After a couple of days, it was finally time to head home for the Christmas Holiday. Harry was especially excited because he would get to spend it with his family and friends. Something he hadn't done before. Most of the time he would spend it locked up in his cupboard, sadly watching Dudley opening up his gifts and wishing that someone would remember him. Shaking his head clear of the painful memories, Harry was amazed at the sight of Potter Manor. The Manor was covered in decorations from top to bottom.

Just as soon as Harry stepped through the floo, he was tackled by a little blonde Harry-seeking missile. Looking down Harry smiled and picked up little Gabbi and swung her around the room, causing the girl to start laughing and squealing.

"'Arry put me down!" Gabbi squealed.

"I take it you missed me?" Harry said as he passed her over to Fleur.

"Oui, I did," Gabbi replied as she hugged her sister, who put her down. Gabbi then proceeded to tackle everyone who stepped through the floo. She got into a game of tag with Fred and George, who grinned and chased Gabbi out of the living room.

"Welcome home, Harry-Bear," Bella said warmly, welcoming the kids with a hug. "So anything interesting happen when you got back?"

"Not much," Harry replied. "We figured out who might be after the Stone."

"Stone? What Stone?" Sirius asked when he greeted the kids.

Harry and the girls told the adults that they figured out Hagrid's Cerberus was guarding something called The Sorcerer's Stone. Harry also said he thought that Prof. Snape might be the one trying steal the Stone. They were still surprised because they thought that Snape might have been warming up to them.

Amelia looked at Harry and asked, "So you think that Prof. Snape is after the Stone to give it back to V-Vold- Voldemort?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "We just don't have any proof."

Sirius sighed. "Just use those mirrors like we told you. Now; come on, let's worry about that some other time."

Over the course of the next few days, the family spent most of their time at home either playing, reading (in Hermione's case) or just plain relaxing. They also managed to make a few trips into Muggle London to buy some extra Christmas gifts. Harry even visited his family vaults to see if he could find gifts for his fiancées and he made sure that they wouldn't find them until Christmas…hopefully.

The day of Christmas had finally come. The night before, the family spent it visiting Godric's Hallow and the graves of James and Lily. Afterwards, the Grangers took them around Muggle London to show them how they normally spent their Christmas. There were Christmas carols, a watching of _The Nutcracker_ and Hugo read _The Night Before Christmas_ , which Gabbi enjoyed.

Christmas morning, Harry was woken up by a little blonde ball of energy that tried to drag him out of bed. Harry wrapped his arms around the little girl and proceeded to tickle her mercilessly. After the girl fled the room, Harry got up took care of his morning routine and headed downstairs.

"Happy Christmas, Harry!" Hermione said as she hugged her brother. Christmas had always been her favorite time of the year. She was especially happy because she had an extended family and friends to celebrate with. Hermione also knew that this would be Harry's first _true_ Christmas away from those horrid Dursleys.

"Happy Christmas, 'Mione!" Harry replied with a smile. "Let's open some presents!"

"Well, well," Lucius said. "Our Lord Potter has finally seen fit to join us mere mortals on this fine day!" He started laughing when the Potter Twins both stuck their tongues at him. The Twins ran into the living room and found everyone waiting.

"Happy…"

"Christmas…"

"Your presents have already been…"

"Sorted, so let's get cracking! " Fred and George said.

"Why don't we let Harry start us off," Rose said as she motioned for Harry to pick up a present from his pile.

"Me?" Harry asked, wide-eyed. Harry picked one up and began tearing it open. It turned out to be an Auror-grade wand holster from Bella. Harry got up and gave Bella a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, Bella. That-that was my first Christmas gift." In addition to the wand holster, Harry had received from Amelia his dad's Auror badge. He had also gotten various joke items from Sirius, Remus, Draco and Fred and George, some dress robes from Jean-Luc, Apolline, Cissa and Lucius, various sweets from Honeydukes, books from the girls and Hermione and a teddy bear from Gabbi. He had also gotten a couple of books on the history of the Potter and Black families from Andi and Ted.

Hermione had gotten; of course, books from parents, seeker armor and gloves from Sirius and Remus, more sweets from Honeydukes, several rare books from the Potter vaults from Harry. She also got a wand holster from Bella and Lily's Auror badge from Amelia. Hermione had also gotten a few joke items from Draco and the Malfoy Twins.

"Hermione, what's that one?" Harry pointed to a large package that remained untouched. Harry watched as his sister opened it. Hermione picked up a note and handed it to her brother. Harry read the note. "'Mione! It says that this belonged to our dad!"

"Really?!" Excitedly, Hermione reached into the box and pulled out a cloak. "Some kind of cloak, I think."

Sirius took a look at the cloak and immediately recognized it. "That's your dad's invisibility cloak! We used it a lot when we were at Hogwarts! That and the Map helped us pull off most of our pranks! Put it on, 'Mione!"

"An invisibility cloak," Hermione said, examining the cloak. She did as Sirius suggested and was surprised when her body disappeared, leaving only her head exposed. "Oh, my…this is _ssoo_ cool! You've got to try this, Harry!" Hermione handed the cloak to her excited brother.

Harry took the cloak and tried it on himself. "'Mione, do you know what we can do with this?!" Harry looked at his sister and they both grinned. "We can go practically anywhere in Hogwarts with this!" Harry handed the cloak back to his sister and then remembered something.

"Oh, wait…I'm not done with presents yet!" Harry nervously handed out several small boxes to his fiancées. "Go on and open them," Harry said with a small smile. Harry watched as they opened the boxes and heard the gasps and squeals of excitement. They had each received a diamond ring with their birthstone set in the ring. Harry also explained that they had been charmed to act as an emergency portkey. Harry soon found himself crushed in a group hug from his fiancées.

"Harry, look up!" Sirius said with a laugh.

Looking up, Harry was surprised to see a mistletoe above his head. Harry soon found himself kissed on the lips by each of his fiancées. However; he received only a couple of kisses on the cheek from Gabbi, who punctuated them with a loud, "Mmuah!" Everyone began laughing as Harry blushed and had a dazed look and the goofy grin on his face.

"I think you broke him, ladies!" Sirius said. _Bloody Hell! I really do need a girlfriend._ He thought to himself as he laughed at his godson's dazed look.

Harry didn't care at that point if they were laughing at him. He didn't care if he had the goofiest grin on his face. He had just been kissed by five of the most beautiful girls and one he knew would grow up into a knockout like her sister. In Harry's mind, there was only one thing.

 _ **BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!**_


	12. End of the Year

**Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

 **A/N:** I apologize for the delay with this chapter. I got side-tracked with my new job. :/

"Speech"

 _Thought_

 _ **~ End of the Year ~**_

 _~Another look at the Mirror~_

The end of the first term was drawing to a close. When the kids went back to school from their Christmas holidays, they had a new way of keeping an eye on the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry and Hermione had brought along their invisibility cloak. They figured that along with the Map, they would be able to keep an eye on the Stone without having to actually be there.

One night after dinner, Harry decided to show Hermione the strange mirror he discovered. "Hermione; come on, I found something you need to see!"

"What? Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

Harry led his sister to the room and the mirror. "Look at the glass!" Harry eagerly watched as sister looked at the mirror and wasn't disappointed when he heard her gasp. "What do you see?" Harry asked.

"Mum Lily…and…and Dad James! Is that what they look like?" Hermione looked again into the mirror and blushed. _I'm not going to tell Harry about THAT!_ Hermione thought to herself. "They're so…young…"

"There's also some writing on top of the mirror, 'Mione! I haven't been able to figure it out yet." Harry pointed to the inscription.

Hermione took a closer look at the writing and quickly pulled out her mirror. "Harry, the writing…it's backwards! Look!" She held up the mirror and read "I show not your face but your heart's desire."

"You mean…it shows us what we want?" Harry surmised.

"In a way." The pair are startled by the voice and arrival of Albus Dumbledore. Albus smiles at them and looks at the mirror himself before he spoke again. "It shows us nothing more then the desires of our hearts. Since the both of you have never known your birth parents, that is what you saw in the Mirror of Erised."

Hermione looked at the Headmaster and asked, "Erised?" She looked at her brother; who shrugged, and then it hit her. "Desire! You're right, Harry."

"Very clever, Miss Potter. You would have done well in Ravenclaw." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. "Many wizards and witches have stood in front of the Mirror looking for whatever they thought they wanted. Some for a very long time and have been driven mad by the fact that they have never received neither knowledge or truth. I will have the Mirror moved to a new location for those very reasons and I trust that the both you will not look for it again?"

"Yes, Sir," they both replied.

Harry then looked at the Mirror and back at the Professor and asked, "Professor; if you don't mind, what do you see?"

"Socks; my dear boy, one can never have too many socks. Now run along, you two. Its almost curfew." The Headmaster said with a smile. As Harry and Hermione left the room, the Headmaster looked at the Mirror and thought, _This should prove a most interesting challenge indeed_.

As the Twins left the room, Harry looked at his sister. "Socks, 'Mione?" Harry started to laugh. "That's weird."

"I know. Harry…did you see anything else besides Mum Lily and Dad James?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

Harry blushed as he told Hermione, "I saw myself with all of my fiancées. We were older and there were lots of kids… _a lot of kids_." Harry smiled at the thought. _My own big, happy family_.

"That's wonderful, Harry," Hermione hugged her brother and looked at her watch. "Oh, I've got to get back to the Tower. See you in the morning?"

"Yeah, goodnight, sis." Harry said, returning the hug before he headed off to Potter Quarters.

 _~The Dragon~_

The next morning, Harry sat with the girls at their usual spots at the Hufflepuff table. Hannah squealed when she saw the rings Dora, Fleur and Susan which brought about the attention of the other girls at the table.

"So; Harry, have you thought about trying for the team next year?" Cedric asked while eating his breakfast.

Harry looked up in surprise and said, "Me? No, not really. I do like to fly."

"That's a great idea, Harry!" Susan said. "I think you'll be just as good as 'Mione!"

"Really? Maybe it'll be fun to play against her!" Harry said.

Cedric smiled and looked like Christmas had come again. "I'll let Professor Sprout know. She'll be excited to see you on the team."

"'Arry, we 'ave to meet 'Mione in zhe library. We'll talk to you later, Cedric," Fleur said as she dragged her fiancée out of the Hall. Before they left, Fleur made she sure let Dora and Susan where they went.

 _Damn, he's so lucky,_ Cedric thought as he watched them leave.

In the library, Draco and Hermione were busy revising for the end of the year exams when they noticed Hagrid walking into the library. He looked strangely out of place considering they hardly ever saw him inside the library.

"Hagrid! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Just looking around. Been a while since I've been here." Hagrid smiled and continued to look at the shelf. "You're still not after anything about Nicolas Flamel are you?"

"Oh, no," Hermione replied excitedly. "We found out about him during Christmas! We also know what Fluffy's guarding!"

Hagrid looked surprised when he said, "Really? Now what would that be?"

"The Sorcer –" Draco began before he was cut off by Hagrid.

"Not so loud!" Hagrid said as he looked around nervously. "Do you want others to hear?"

"Hey, Hagrid! Are you talking about the Stone?" Harry asked as he and Fleur found the table they were at.

"You lot shouldn't be messing around with things you know nothing about," Hagrid said.

"But, 'Agrid, we zhink zhat zomebody might be try to steal eet." Fleur replied.

"Nonsense," Hagrid said. "Now why don't you come by later on? We can talk later."

Harry looked at his sister and Fleur and nodded. "Yeah, we'll come by."

Later that evening, Harry, his fiancées, Hermione and Draco went to Hagrid's house to see what he wanted. When Hermione knocked, Hagrid opened the door quickly and ushered them in. It was surprisingly hot inside and there was a pot hanging over a fire. When they all found a place to sit down, Hagrid offered them some tea and snacks, which they all refused.

"Hagrid, we know who's after the Sorcerer's Stone!" Harry said.

Hagrid looked down at his young friend and asked, "Now who would that be?"

"Wotcher, Hagrid. We think it's Prof. Snape," Dora replied.

Hagrid looked at her with surprise and said, "Codswallop. Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone."

"Did you say 'protecting' the Stone?" Harry asked Hagrid, surprised at the revelation.

"No way," Draco and Susan said at the same time.

"That's right; now, I'm a bit busy today. Lots to do," Hagrid replied nervously.

That's when it her and Hermione said excitedly, "There has to be other protections for the Stone, yeah? Spells, enchantments and traps? That sort of thing!"

Hagrid nodded at Hermione, "Right. It would be a complete waste of time. There's no way anyone can get past, Fluffy. Only the Headmaster and I know that." Hagrid groaned and shook his head, "Shouldn't have said that. Shouldn't have said anything at all."

Suddenly, a noise came from the pot and Hagrid took out a large _egg_ and placed it on the table. Cracks started to appear on the large egg, surprising everyone, except Hagrid. Slowly, a _reptilian head_ appeared, and then, pieces of egg flew everywhere when the thing inside broke free of the egg.

Harry jumped back in his chair and was the first to speak, "Woah…what is _that_?"

Sheepishly, Hagrid replied, "Oh, that? It's…it's…well; uhm…"

"Hagrid! How did you get one of those?!" Asked a shocked Dora.

Hagrid happily replied, "I won it from a guy in a pub. Seemed really glad to get red it of it, now that I think about it."

Hermione looked closely at the reptile and studied it, "Is that…is that a _dragon?_ "

"That's not just a dragon, 'Mione! That's a Norwegian Ridgeback!" Everyone turned to look at Dora who shrugged. "What? I like dragons."

Hagrid looked at the dragon with delight and cooed at it, " Isn't Norbert beautiful?"

"Norbert?" Susan asked while looking at the dragon.

Hagrid nodded at the red-head. "That's what I named him. You like that, don't you Norbert?" Hagrid cooed at the dragon again. Norbert looked up and belched a small ball of flame that lit Hagrid's beard on fire, which caused the kids to giggle as Hagrid patted the flames away.

"Whew," Hagrid said with a laugh, "Looks like he needs training!" Suddenly, a noise made him look at the window and he was surprised to see a face there. "Now, who could that be?!"

Harry looked up and recognized the boy's red hair. "Weasley. That prat."

"Oh, no." Hagrid groaned.

It was getting late, so the kids said goodbye to Hagrid and Norbert. They left the house and headed back towards the castle. They were talking about the dragon and what they were going to do about it and Weasley.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon," Harry explained that Hagrid told him when he had first met him.

Draco shook his head and replied, "Yeah, but now that idiot Weasley knows that Hagrid has a dragon, of all things.!"

"Is it that bad?" Hermione asked her cousin.

Draco nodded as he explained, "Yeah, Hagrid could get into a lot of trouble if the wrong sort find out."

"Well, then," Hermione said we'll just have to find a way to help Norbert."

The following week was rather busy as the group tried to find way to help Hagrid keep the dragon. Hagrid finally realized that he couldn't keep the dragin when Draco remembered that one of his father's friends was a dragon handler. They contacted him with Hedwig and he sent a letter saying that he would be able to get the dragon. Hermione also had a Quidditch match which happened to be against Hufflepuff. The Gryffindors were able to defeat the 'Puffs by a wide margin, even with Prof. Snape refereeing.

That Saturday, Draco, Hermione and Daphne; who agreed to help them after they explained what was going on, used the invisibility cloak and snuck Norbert to the Astronomy Tower They were relieved when the dragon handlers showed up and took Norbert away. Unfortunately; on their way back, they were caught by Mr. Filch. They had forgotten the cloak!

Needless to say, Prof. McGonagall was furious with the three. She had already caught Weasley and they had never seen their Aunt angry before. She was forced to dock fifty points from each of them. She was also forced to give them a detention with Mr. Filch.

It turned out to be a hard week for Draco, Hermione and Daphne. Their house was furious with them and most of their housemates tended to ignore them. The night of their detention, they were taken into the Forbidden Forest. It was a terrifying night where they found a dead unicorn and ran into a centaur named Firenze who gave them a dire warning that something _evil_ was about to happen. _Soon_. Later that night, Hermione was surprised to find their invisibility cloak on her bed.

 _~To save the Stone~_

The end of the year exams were quite exhausting for everyone, especially Harry when his scar began hurting for some strange reason. He realized that something was about to happen, but he didn't know what yet. They had both written and practical exams; as well. Finally, the exams were over and they could relax.

Harry, Dora, Fleur and Susan were outside of the school, near Hagrid's house and they looked worn out. They were discussing the exams when Harry told them about a dream he had had about someone trying to steal the Stone.

"I had this dream last night," Harry said with a yawn. "I saw someone trying to steal the Stone. When I confronted him, the person turned towards me and that's when the dream ended."

"'Arry, are you alright?" Fleur asked her fiancée with concern.

Harry nodded. "I think the dream might be a warning or something." Harry turned and spotted Hagrid by his hut and said, "That's it!"

Susan asked, "What?"

Harry then told her about his suspicions about the stranger that sold the dragon to Hagrid. How odd it was that a stranger happened to know what Hagrid wanted and was ready to give it up. Harry then asked Hagrid what the stranger looked like.

Hagrid shrugged and replied, "I dunno, Harry. I never saw his face."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked. "Or anything else for that matter?"

Hagrid thought for a moment and replied, "Of course, he was! You don't come across giant three-headed dogs every day, do ya? Well, he was interested in how to calm animals. I told that you have to know how to calm them. You could put Fluffy to sleep of you play him a bit of music, for example." Hagrid was surprised when the kids took off running towards the castle. "Shouldn't have said that. Shouldn't have said anything at all." Hagrid shook his head and went back inside his hut.

Harry and the girls ran into the castle and found Hermione and Draco. They quickly explained to Hermione what was going on and her eyes went wide. Draco then told Harry she was going with him and Draco left to get their Aunt to help.

Draco ran as fast as he could to Minerva's office. When he got there he quickly told her what had been going on. Minerva was shocked that they knew about the Sorcerer's Stone and told him hat the Headmaster had left the school for business with the Wizengamot. However; she told Draco to call Amelia and Bella to let them know what's happening.

With that taken care of, Harry and the girls raced towards the 3rd floor. When they entered the room with Fluffy, they found Prof. Snape lying on the floor. Harry quickly went to check the professor and was relieved to find him unconscious. They also found Fluffy asleep next to the trapdoor.

"If Snape's unconscious, who's down there?" Harry asked out loud as he opened the trapdoor. "Woah, it's dark down, there! Can't see a thing!"

"Well, we're going to have to go down there," Dora said.

"Okay, I'll go first and let you know if everything's alright," With that, Harry dropped into the darkness. "It's okay! You can come down!" Harry said. "It's kind of soft down here."

One by one , the girls slowly lowered themselves down. When they all reached the bottom, Harry began to look around and he realized he was sitting on some kind of plant. When he tried to get up, he found that he couldn't move.

"I can't move!" Harry shouted. "Something's trapped my legs!"

"I know what this stuff is! It's Devil's Snare!" Susan exclaimed. "The more you move, the more tight it gets!"

Fleur stopped struggling and asked, "'Ow do we get out of eet?"

"I remember! Devil's Snare hates the sun!" Dora said and she pulled out her wand and muttered a spell, ""Lumos Solem!" Suddenly, a beam of light flared from her wand and the plant began to shy away from them. As the plant released its hold, the group dropped into the room below.

The determined group of kids braved through a couple of more rooms that included a room with flying keys that looked like little birds and one that held a giant chess set. Dora quickly figured out what to do and told Harry that they would have to play. The game began until; finally, there was one more move.

Harry realized with horror what Dora planned to do. "Dora, _NO!_ You can't" Harry said with tears in his eyes.

Dora looked at Harry, her hair having shifted white, showing everyone how terrified she was. "We don't have a choice!"

Harry nodded and Dora began the final move. He watched as the queen made its move and struck Dora's chess piece. Susan screamed as Dora was knocked to the floor and dragged aside by the queen. Harry made his own move and was able to checkmate the king; thereby ending the game. The group ran to Dora's side and were relieved to find out she was only knocked out.

"'Arry, you 'ave to go! Susan and I weell stay and watch after 'er, _Mon Cherie!_ Please, go!" Fleur said.

Susan nodded in agreement. "We'll be fine!"

"She's right, Harry," Hermione said, trying to comfort her brother. "You have to finish this. You really are a great wizard, Harry. I don't know what my life would be like if I hadn't met you. "

Harry looked at his in surprise. "Me? Great? Not as good as you, sis."

"Me?" Hermione looked at her brother and shook her head. "There are more important things then books and cleverness. Things like friendship, bravery and loyalty. You taught me those, Harry. Oh; Harry, please be careful."

"Okay, I'll finish it. For us and for our parents." Harry got up and gave each of his fiancées a kiss and hugged his sister. He then ran out of the room and into whatever danger lay ahead.

 _~Quirrellmort~_

As Harry entered the main room, he spots Quirrell looking into the Mirror. He was shocked that it turned out to be the bumbling professor.

"You?!" Harry asked.

"Yes, me. After all, who would suspect the poor, bumbling professor, eh?" Quirrell replied with a sneer

Harry replied with conviction, "But Snape was the one trying to kill my sister at the Quidditch match."

"Oh, Potter, you fool! _I_ tried to kill your sister! I would have succeeded if I wasn't distracted by Snape's cloak catching on fire. That broke my eye contact with your sister's broom."

Harry then realized that Snape had been trying to save his sister and that Quirrell was also the one who let the troll into the school.

Quirrell began to explain that Snape wasn't fooled at the distraction he caused and that Snape never trusted him after that. Then Quirrell began to ramble about never being alone and that he was never alone. Quirrell told Harry that he could see the Stone but he couldn't get it.

" _Use the boy. He will be able to get the Stone for me."_ A voice suddenly said, out of nowhere.

Quirrell grabbed Harry and moved him towards the front of the Mirror. "What do you see?" Quirrell asked.

Harry looked into the Mirror and was surprised to see himself. The Mirror Harry reached into his pocked and showed Harry the Stone and placed it back into his pocket. Feeling the real Stone in his pocket, Harry told Quirrell what he supposedly saw.

" _He lies, The boy LIES."_ The strange voice said. _"Let me talk to him."_

"But, Master…" Quirrell started to say before he was interrupted by the voice.

The strange voice spoke again, _"Enough! Do as I command!"_

Slowly, Quirrell unwrapped the turban and turned around. Harry was horrified when he saw the face of Voldemort on the back of Quirrell's head.

"So nice to meet you again after all these years, Harry Potter." The face said.

Harry looked at the thing with disgust and said, "You're Voldemort, aren't you?"

"Yes," Voldemort replied. He then began to explain what he had to do to survive all those years as a parasite off Quirrell. He then told Harry that he used Unicorn blood and said that the object in Harry's pocket would be able to give him a new body. "Join me; Harry, and I can give you anything you want."

Harry shook his head and backed away. "NEVER," he shouted.

Voldemort smirked as he looked at Harry and tried to convince him that with the Stone, the two of them can bring back his parents. Voldemort went on tell Harry that there is only power and those too weak to seek it. "Just five me the Stone and we can do great things together!"

Once again, Harry looked into the Mirror and sees his Parents smiling. He saw that his dad nodded at him with pride and his mum with love in her eyes. Harry turned back to Voldemort and screamed, "You liar."

" _Kill him!"_ Voldemort commanded Quirrell.

Obeying his master, Quirrell pounced on Harry. However; his hands began to burn when he touched Harry. "Master, what is this?! It's burning me!"

"Get the Stone! Get the Stone, you fool!" Voldemort screamed at Quirrell.

Harry then grabbed Quirrell's face with all his strength and tried not to let go. Quirrell suddenly turned into a pile of dust and Voldemort's spirit was released and it turned towards Harry and shrieked. The spirit flew right through him and disappeared. Harry then slumped to the floor and he began to drift into unconsciousness. The last things he heard were some familiar voices before his eyes finally closed and the Stone fell out of his hand.

 _~End of the Year~_

Harry suddenly woke up to find himself inside the hospital wing. Also on his bedside. He was surprised to find lots of gifts and the Headmaster waiting for him.

"Hello, Harry. Tokens from your admirers, I see," Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye

"My admirers?" Harry asked, surprised at the amount and variety of the gifts. He noticed that most of them were from his fiancées.

Dumbledore began to explain that what happened in the dungeons between he and Quirrell was now common knowledge throughout the school. "I see that Miss Bones took care of your chocolate frogs."

"She loves them," Harry said with a smile. He suddenly sat upright when he remembered, "The girls! My sister! Are they alright?!"

Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit back down. "They're all fine, my boy. In fact, Amelia and Bellatrix were here also. They gave me quite an earful and; I must say I deserved it. I hope you can forgive an old man for placing you with those people. I had reasons that at the time I thought were quite valid. I see now that I made a mistake when I placed you there."

Harry nodded. "I guess I can, Sir. But…what happened to the Stone? Is it safe?"

Dumbledore explained that the Stone had been destroyed at the request of his fried, Nicholas Flamel. He told Harry that it was something they both agreed on and that Flamel had enough Elixir to sustain as he got his affairs in order.

Harry was also curious about how he got the stone. The Headmaster said that only a person who wanted to find the stone and not use it, would be the one able to get it. "A brilliant idea if I might add," the Headmaster said.

"So…does that mean Voldemort can't come back?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore told Harry that there were many different ways that Voldemort could still return. He also explained to Harry why Quirrell couldn't touch him. Dumbledore further explained that it was because of his mother's sacrifice. He told Harry that kind of sacrifice left a special kind of mark.

Curious, Harry asked the Headmaster, "What kind of mark is it?"

"Love; Harry. It's your mother's love and it thrives in you and; if I'm not mistaken, your sister." Dumbledore replied. Noticing an open box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, the Professor picked one and popped it into his mouth. Harry tried to stifle a laugh when Dumbledore made a face.

"Pity. Earwax." Looking towards the door, the Professor motioned to those who were waiting outside. "I shall leave you to your admirers, Harry." The Professor said with a smile.

" _HARRY!"_

Harry smiled as he was crushed by fiancées. _I definitely could get used to this,_ Harry thought to himself as he found himself smothered in kisses. He looked up and saw that his sister, Draco, and Auntie Minnie were all smiling at him.

Later in the Great Hall, the students were all gathered for the End of the Year feast. The Hall was also decorated in banners bearing the colors and symbols of Slytherin House. Dumbledore began the feast by detailing the points awarded to each House. It was clear to everyone who was in the lead.

At the Slytherin table, the students there were busy congratulating themselves. Dumbledore then surprised everyone with an announcement. He told the Hall that he had a few last-minute points to award. He began by awarding points to Susan, Fleur, Dora, Draco and Hermione. It turned out that with the addition of these new points that Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were tied for first place with Slytherin.

"And; finally, to Mr. Harry Potter's acts of bravery during the events in the dungeons, I award Hufflepuff House 60 points!" The Headmaster said. "If I am correct, I believe that _Hufflepuff_ wins the House Cup!"

Suddenly, the banners and decorations change from Slytherin colors to Hufflepuff colors. At the Hufflepuff table, the students there break out into celebration as they got over their initial shock. Harry was hugged and kissed by Dora , Fleur and Susan and received pats on the back and hugs from his fellow Badgers. Even Pansy gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Harry looked around and found Hermione, Draco, Neville, Daphne and Tracey clapping for him. Even Gred and Forge were giving him a thumbs up! Finally, he looked over at the Staff table and saw Professor Sprout crying as she was handed the House Cup.

At last, the end of the year had arrived and the students were finally going home. It had been an amazing year for Harry and his family and they were excited to see what adventures the next year would bring. Before Harry and Hermione boarded the train, they were approached by Hagrid.

"Hey, Hagrid! What're you doing here?" Harry asked as he hugged one of his first friends in the Wizarding World.

Hagrid pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. "I've got something for the both of you."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged and opened the package. It turned out to be a beautifully decorated photo album. When he opened it, Harry and Hermione were delighted to find pictures of their parents inside. Hagrid explained that he contacted many of their parents' old friends and asked if they could send copies of the pictures for the album.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Hermione said as she looked over the album when Harry was finished with it. "We'll treasure it always!" Hermione turned and gave the surprised giant a hug.

Hagrid shrugged and returned the hug. "No worries, Hermione. You two take care of each other and I'll see you next year, yeah?"

"We will, Hagrid," Harry said. "Besides, my sister and my fiancées will keep me out of trouble."

"HAH!" Hermione laughed. "Not bloody likely! I'm sure you'll find some kind of mischief to get us into trouble with! Come on, Harry. Everyone's probably wondering what we're up to. Let's go home."

Harry waved to Hagrid and boarded the train with his sister. Harry smiled to himself as he watched Hogwarts disappear into the distance. Reaching the compartment with his fiancées, he found himself sandwiched by Dora and Susan. Wrapping an arm around the shoulders of the girls, Harry thought to himself, _Home. It'll definitely be good to go home._

 **A/N:** WOOHOO! First year is finally done! Up next: _Year Two: The Chambered Secret_. Second year will also see the appearance of a red-headed Weaselette, an inept Professor and a spacy blonde we all know and love!


	13. Year Two: The Chambered Secret

**Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

 **A/N:** Year Two: The Chambered Secret. And special thanks to HufflepuffBadger1978 for the idea about the snake.

"Speech"

 _Thought_

 _{Parseltongue}_

 _ **~ The Chambered Secret ~**_

 _~The Snake and a Loon~_

After returning home from the events of last year, Harry's family began looking after him to make sure that he was alright. One weekend, they decided to go on a shopping trip to Diagon Alley. While the Grangers and Hermione went to the bookstore, Harry went to the pet shop to buy some owl treats and other supplies for Hedwig when he heard a hiss. Startled, Harry turned into the direction of the sound and saw a familiar-looking boa constrictor.

 _{Hello, amigo,}_ the snake hissed. _{_ _Do you remember me?_ _}_

 _Bloody Hell,_ Harry thought as he quickly looked around. Harry nodded and spoke, _{_ _How did you get here?_ _}_

 _{I don't remember. I was trying to find a way to Brazil and the next thing I knew, here I am. Can you help me find a home, amigo?}_ The snake asked.

 _{Sure…we have plenty of room at my home, lots of open space where you can hunt and whatever.}_ Harry replied. _That snake can understand me_ , Harry thought to himself. "Excuse me…" Harry asked one of the sellers, "How much is that snake?"

"Five galleons and we'll even toss in a cage," the seller replied.

Looking around once more, Harry spotted a strange-looking kitten, "And that kitten?"

"We'll toss him in for free," The seller looked relieved. "I've been trying to find him a home, but no one seemed to want him."

"Thank you!" Harry replied and paid the seller. _Hermione always wanted a pet._ Harry thought with a smile. _{Do you have a name?}_ Harry hissed at the snake, trying to look inconspicuous.

 _{No, but I would like one,}_ the snake hissed back at Harry.

Harry thought for a moment, _{How about Titan?_ _}_

 _{A Titan I shall be; thank you,}_ the snake replied.

"Don't worry, kitty, I'll let my sister name you." Harry said to the kitten who looked at him and went back to sleep. _What a strange little thing_ , Harry thought to himself. Gathering up his purchases, he placed them inside his trunk and put the animals on top of the trunk and left the pet store.

After Harry left the store, he decided to meet his family at the bookstore when he heard several raised voices and what sounded like a young girl. Curious, Harry decided to investigate and saw an Asian girl that he recognized as Cho Chang and a group of girls that he recognized as her friends. They were standing over a young girl who looked about eleven years old. He became angry when he heard some of the things they were saying.

"Hey, Loony, what happened to your mom?" Cho screamed at Luna. "Did she blow herself up?" Smirking, Cho kept on going. "I bet it was your fault, wasn't it?"

Harry decided he had enough when he saw the young girl Chang was tormenting began to cry. "Hey, Chang! Leave her alone!"

"What are you gonna do, Potter?" Chang yelled back.

"Is there a problem?" asked a voice from behind Harry.

Suddenly, Cho looked surprised and looked down. "No, Madame Bones. My friends and I were just leaving." Cho turned and looked at the still-crying girl. "We'll see you later, Lovegood." Chang motioned for her group of friends to follow her and they left.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Amy…you almost gave me a heart attack!" Harry looked down at the crying girl and gently helped her up. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay. Thank you for helping me," the small blonde said.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

In a soft voice, the young girl replied, "Luna…Luna Lovegood." She was petite with waist-length, dirty blonde hair, wide grey eyes and barely noticeable eyebrows. She also was wearing earrings that looked like they were made of radishes.

"You're Xenophilius' daughter aren't you?" Amelia asked.

The young girl nodded. "I was on my way to my daddy's office when the Nargles found me."

"Nargles?" Harry raised an eyebrow and looked back at Amelia, who just shrugged. "Would you like us to take you to your daddy's office?"

"Yes, please. What's your name?" Luna asked a surprised Harry.

"Please forgive me for my bad manners, Luna." Harry made an exaggerated bow that caused Luna to giggle. "I'm Harry Potter and this is my fiancée Amelia Bones."

"Really?" Luna asked with wide eyes.

Harry nodded before he answered Luna's question, "Yeah. It's a long story. Let's go find your dad."

"Harry…I thought you were only going to buy some things for Hedwig. Why is there a snake and a kitten on top of your trunk?" Amelia asked with a smirk.

 _Busted_. Harry thought to himself. "I promise I'll tell you after we take Luna to her dad." Harry said nervously. The kitten's for Hermione and I got him for a really good deal!" Harry then tried his best sad puppy-eyed look, which caused Luna to giggle.

"That may work on Bella, but not on me Harry. I'm made of sterner stuff." Amelia said, trying not to smile.

Finally, the trio made it to the office of _The Quibbler_. Luna led them inside and saw a man sitting at a desk. The man was a strange-looking wizard... He looked slightly cross-eyed, with shoulder-length white hair. He also wore a white cap and robes of a bright shade of yellow.

"Now the Rotfang Conspiracy was known to have associated with Stubby Boardman…" mumbled the strange-looking man.

"Daddy!" Luna exclaimed and hugged her father.

"Hello, my Petal. What've you been doing today? Find any Wrackspurts?" Xenophilius asked as he returned Luna's hug.

Luna shook her head and spoke, "No…but my new friends Harry and Amelia helped scare away the Nargles."

"New friends?" Xenophilius looked up and saw Harry and Amelia. "Madame Bones? Its been a while. And you are…?"

"Harry Potter, Mr. Lovegood." Harry smiled at the strange-looking man.

"It's Xeno to the both of you. Thank you for helping my little Petal today." Xeno smiled as he shook hands with Harry and Amelia.

Harry looked at Amelia and nodded towards Luna. Amelia smiled and spoke, "Luna, would you like to join Harry and I for some ice cream?"

Luna broke into one of the biggest smiles the two had seen as the young girl asked her father, "Daddy, please?"

"Of course; you can, Petal! Have fun, you three!" Xeno said with a smile.

Holding out both of his arms, Harry smiled and said, "Ladies? Oh, Amy! We have to stop by Honeydukes for some candy. The girls will kill me if I don't bring them something."

"Especially Susan," Amelia said with a smirk.

Harry nodded, agreeing with his elder fiancée. "Yup," Harry said with a mock shiver.

Luna giggled at Harry's antics and took one of the offered arms and Amelia took the other, while she took Harry's trunk with her free hand. Luna then waved to Xeno and the trio stepped out into the alley and headed to towards the ice cream shop.

 _~A Red-Head and a Celebrity~_

Meanwhile at the bookstore, Hermione, the Grangers and the Malfoys picking up their school books when they ran into a familiar red-headed family, the Weasleys. Arthur and Lucius had gotten into a fist fight that started after Arthur had insulted Hugo and Rose. During the resulting melee, Arthur knocked over Draco as he walked by, sending his books tumbling onto the floor.

As Draco picked himself up from the floor, he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. Turning, Draco found himself staring into the eyes of a petite eleven-year old girl with bright brown eyes, vivid, flaming red hair, that she wore as a long mane.

"I believe you dropped this," the young girl said, handing Draco a small, leather-bound black book.

Draco blinked and said sheepishly, "Thank you; uhm, what's your name?" Before he got an answer, he heard Molly Weasley's loud voice calling out for someone.

"Ginevra! Where are you! It's time to leave!" The woman shouted.

The girl nodded at Draco and said, "Coming, mother! I'll see you at Hogwarts." The girl turned and left Draco and rejoined Molly and the other Weasleys as they left the store.

Draco stared after her as he placed the little book into his bag and gathered up the rest of his school books. _She seemed nice,_ Draco thought to himself. Draco went to find his family and the Grangers.

As the Weasleys left the store, Molly looked at her youngest child and asked, "Did you give it to him?"

"Yes, Mother," Ginevra said with a sigh. "I did." _Pity. He seemed like a nice boy_. Ginevra thought to herself.

"Good. The blood traitors will be dealt with soon enough," Molly said with a wicked-looking grin.

In another part of the store, Hermione was browsing one of the bookshelves when she found herself accosted by none other then Gilderoy Lockhart. He was a famous wizard and author with pearly white teeth and locks of golden hair.

"And here is Hermione Potter! Here to help me promote my new autobiography _Magical Me!_ " the man grinned as he tried to bring Hermione closer. The crowd broke into applause and started to take pictures when she brought down her heel on Lockhart's foot, which caused Lockhart to lose his balance and to knock over his display.

"Let _GO_ of me, you pervert!" Hermione said. "What's the matter with you?!"

"Now, my dear, I know you're just happy to be in some pictures with me. It's every young witch's fantasy…" Lockhart was saying to the crowd, as he cleaned up his own mess.

"Not one of mine," Hermione grumbled.

The crowd suddenly became quiet when they heard a new voice, one they all recognized. "Is there a problem, Hermione?" Bella asked as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"No; Bella, I think it's time for us to leave, Hermione said, glaring at the pompous celebrity.

Bella looked at the crowd and Lockhart and shook her head. "Alright, get back to whatever it is that you were doing."

"Of course; Auror Black," Lockhart said. "Would you and Miss Potter like a complete, autographed,set of my books?"

"No," Bella and Hermione said at the same time as they left the crowd and a stunned Lockhart.

Both Hermione and Bella started laughing as they got clear of the crowd. "Did you see the look on the fool's face, 'Mione?" Bella said.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "I can't believe he grabbed me like that."

"Forget about him," Bella said with a smile. "Let's go find your parents and the Malfoys. We're supposed to meet Harry-Bear at Florean Fortescue's for ice cream!"

"Harry-Bear?" Laughed Hermione.

"What? I think it's cute!" Bella said, grinning. "Maybe I should start calling you Minnie-Me in public more often?"

"No, no…" Hermione replied, shaking her head vigorously. "You can call my brother 'Harry-Bear' any time you like."

Bella said with a grin, "I thought so, squirt."

The two finally found Hugo, Rose and the Malfoys paying for their items at front of the store. Draco looked at his cousin and smirked.

"I see you met one of our famous people," Draco said, trying not to laugh.

"He was an _arse_. I almost belted him with the way he grabbed me," Hermione said. "Then he tries to parade me in front of his books."

"So, dear brother…"

"…I see that you"

"Met our former little sister," said the Malfoy Twins.

"She was nice…she helped me pick up my things when Mr. Weasley knocked me over." Draco said with a blush.

"Be careful…"

"...Around her"

"Little brother," Fred and George said, with a surprising seriousness in their voices.

Draco nodded as his mother placed a shrinking charm on her son's purchases. "Let's go find Amelia and Harry."

 _~Explanations and a Surprise Visitor~_

Meanwhile at the ice cream shop, Harry, Amelia and their new friend Luna were enjoying a bowl or a cone of ice cream. Harry; however, was also attempting to explain to Amelia how he acquired the boa constrictor.

"Honest! I was just going to buy some owl treats for Hedwig, when he hissed at me." Harry said, pointing at the snake. "Next thing I know, I'm able to talk to him. Turns out, he was the snake from the zoo when Dudley became stuck inside his enclosure. He's harmless! He won't hurt any of us! Will you, Titan?" Strangely enough, Titan looked up at Amelia and nodded. Harry then looked back at Amelia and; again, tried his best sad-eyed puppy look. "I promise I'll look after him! Besides, we have plenty of room at the Manor!"

"IF you can manage him, you can keep him. But, if Titan steps out of line, I'm turning him into a handbag. You understand me, Harry?" Amelia said.

"YES!" Harry got up and gave Amelia a kiss on the cheek and a hug, which caused Amelia to smile.

"What's this? The Battleaxe weakening over a kiss and a hug?" Bella said when she saw what happened between the pair. "Who's your young friend, Harry? Are you trading us old folk for a younger model?" Bella said, mock crying.

"Oh; quiet, you buffoon." Amelia said, rolling her eyes. "Go order some ice cream for the others."

Harry laughed as Bella pouted and Harry introduced Luna to everyone. Luna's eyes widened as she realized they all wanted to be friends with her, which caused her to tear up. Hermione noticed Luna's reaction and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Hermione asked the younger girl.

"I've never had friends before." Luna said.

Draco replied, "You do now, doesn't she Fred and George?"

"Absolutely…"

"Little Luna…" Fred and George said.

Luna smiled and gave each of them a hug. "I start Hogwarts this semester. Will I see you all there?" The group of kids all nodded. "Okay, I'll see you then! I have to go meet my daddy! I'll see you, later!" Luna got and then left to go find her father.

"So what's with the snake and the cat, Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and again recounted the story of one od his first bouts of magic at a zoo and how he found the snake at the pet store. "And that's what happened. Amelia already said I could keep him. Oh, I got something for you, Hermione." Harry picked up the kitten and passed it over to a wide-eyed Hermione.

"Ooohhh," Hermione crooned at the cat. "Mum, Dad…can I keep him?" Hermione said, with her own sad-eyed puppy look which caused everyone to laugh.

"Alright, alright. Put that look away, it's dangerous!" Hugo said as his daughter gave him a hug. "What're you going to name him?"

Hermione thought for a moment, then smiled. "Crookshanks! I'm going to name you Crookshanks! Hermione said as she hugged her new kitten.

"Harry-Bear, you said that you spoke to the snake?" Bella asked as Harry nodded. "It means you're a _Parselmouth_ , someone who can speak to snakes and other reptiles. It's a rare ability. The last known wizard to have it was You-Know-Who." Bella saw Harry's eyes widen with worry and she also said, "Don't worry, Harry we all know you're nothing like him. We'll just have to make sure no one finds out." Bella smiled as she saw Harry breathe a sigh of relief.

"Why can't I be normal?" Harry asked.

"You're a Potter, Harry. We Potters don't do normal." Hermione said as she squeezed her brother's hand.

Later that day, the family made it back to Potter where Harry and Hermione both introduced everyone to their new pets. Harry had also released Titan outside of the Manor and into the grounds. The snake looked up at Harry and nodded and then slithered away. When Harry went back inside, he was tackled by a blonde Harry-seeking missile named Gabrielle.

"What did you get me, 'Arry?" Gabrielle asked.

Harry smiled and handed her a bag full of assorted sweets from Honeydukes. Gabrielle squealed and ran to her room, causing the elder Delacours to laugh. Harry then noticed something different about Jean-Luc's head.

"Uhm, _Papa,_ " Harry said with a smirk. "What happened to your hair?"

Apolline smiled at the term of endearment Harry used and said, "Jean-Luc will not be signing any contracts in zhe near future 'Arry. Will you, Jean-Luc?"

" _Non, non…_ no more contracts, beloved," Jean-Luc said. "You are going to spoil Gabbi, you know zhat, 'Arry?"

Harry just shrugged and tried not to laugh at Jean-Luc's bald head. "Gabbi deserves to be spoiled, _Papa_ ," Harry said before he gave up and started laughing.

Later that evening, Harry and the girls were playing a game of Exploding Snap when the lights began to flicker. Suddenly, there was a loud _crack_ and a strange-looking creature appeared in the middle of the floor. The creature was three feet tall with bat-like ears and green eyes the size of tennis balls.

" _Harry and Hermione Potter must not go to Hogwarts!"_ The strange creature shouted and then disappeared with another _crack_.

"Bloody Hell," Dora and Susan said at the same time.

"Looks like we're going to 'ave another crazy year," Fleur said.

The door suddenly burst open and Amelia, Bella and the Malfoys entered the room with their wands drawn. When the kids affirmed that they were okay, Amelia asked what had happened. The kids explained that they were playing Exploding Snap and; all of a sudden, that strange creature just appeared out of nowhere, gave Harry and Hermione a warning and then disappeared again. Fred asked Harry what the creature looked like and when Harry finished his description, George realized who Harry was talking about.

"That sounds like…" Fred began.

"Dobby…our former House-elf," Fred finished. Fred then explained what a house-elf was and what they did for wizarding families.

"You owned a slave?!" Hermione said.

"They're not slaves," Amelia replied and patted Hermione's shoulder.

"I'll have to do something about that, if I can," Hermione said.

"Why does this happen to me?" Harry said, throwing his arms up in the air. Harry then saw his sister raising an eyebrow at him. "I know, I know…Potters don't do normal!" Harry said, throwing a pillow at his sister, which began a pillow fight between those in the room.


	14. Nightmares and Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

"Speech"

 _Thought/Dream_

 _{Parseltongue}_

 _ **~ The Chambered Secret ~**_

 _~Bella`s Nightmare~_

 _"Find them. Kill them! Spare no one!" The Dark Lord said. And she was off. Searching for targets that she could kill. She found one. It looked like the mudblood. She disposed of her quickly with a well-aimed cutting curse._

 _She was stalking her prey, again. Another was brought down. HAH! It was that Longbottom spawn. This is too much fun, she mused. Now, where is the Potter brat? Never mind. I'll just kill his friends._

 _She found the Lovegood girl and sent her to join her mother. Then she found the Weasel and the Weaselette. They're just as dead._

 _She then spotted someone she didn't expect. "Blood Traitor!" she screamed. They duelled near the Veil. Odd, they weren't using Unforgivables. Then...it happened. She used a stunner...and just like that...he fell through the Veil._

 _"Sirius!" A voice cried out in shock and horror. "YOU KILLED HIM!"_

 _Ah, there he is! The Potter Brat has finally arrived. "Is ickle Potty upset?" She said in her baby voice that she used to taunt her victims. "What are you gonna do about it?"_

 _And they duelled, on and on. Finally, she caught him off guard with a body-bind hex that had him bound on the floor._

 _Cackling, she pointed her wand at the struggling boy on the floor. "Crucio!" The boy on the floor screamed in agony. "What's the matter, Potty? Does it hurt? Does it hurt?" The deranged woman said in a mocking; baby-like voice as the boy continued screaming._

 _"Fine, then...I'll put you out of your misery! AVADA KEDAVRA!" The woman fired a sickly green light at the boy and he shudders and finally stills. T_ _he woman cackles as she finally turns around._

"NO!" Bella screamed as she woke up. "Merlin, no." The banging on the door continued as she finally got up. "I'm coming, I'm coming", she said. Bella opened the door and was relieved when she saw Harry standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Bella, are you alright? I heard you screaming," Harry said.

"Nightmare, Harry-Bear. I'm alright; luv." Bella replied. She was surprised when Harry gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Would...you like to talk about it?" Harry asked, hesitantly. "It helps me when I have those."

Bella sighed and nodded. For the next hour, the two of them lay in Bella's bed as Bella described the events of her dream.

"It was _horrible_ , Harry. It was like watching some twisted version of myself. I was serving the Dark Lord. I killed your friends, I killed Hermione and then I -"

She bagan crying as she relived the nightmare. "I killed _Sirius_ and then _you_ arrived and then I tortured and killed _you._ And then that's when I woke up."

"That wasn't you, Bella. That was your nightmare. YOU are nothing like that. You're one of the kindest persons I know, except when you're angry...then you turn into all kinds of scary." Harry said as he gave a mock shudder.

"Quiet; you." Bella said with a laugh. She tickled Harry for a bit before drawing him in close. "Thank you; Harry." The two of them talked for a while longer before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Amelia peeked into Bella's room and smiled at what she saw. She crept quietly into the room and drew the covers over the sleeping pair. Amelia gave each of them a kiss on the forehead and quietly went back to her own room.

 _~ The Talk ~_

The following morning, Harry finally made it down to breakfast. He had left Bella still asleep in her room. Sirius and Remus were both smirking when Harry finally noticed the look on the old pranksters.

"What?" Harry asked the two, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Remus and I have finally decided that you need to have the _'Talk',_ the Marauder said.

Harry looked at the two and shrugged. "Okay, whatever. When I'm done with my breakfast."

"Sure," Remus said, with that smirk that was starting to send alert signals to Harry's brain that something was up.

When Bella came down, the two Marauders quickly grabbed Harry and pulled him from his chair. "Where are you two goofballs taking Harry?" asked Bella.

Stopping mid-stride, Sirius gulped and answered his cousin. "Uhm, Remus and I are just gonna have a little talk with Harry, that's all. We'll have him back in a bit." Sirius looked at Remus, who quickly nodded in agreement.

Bella narrowed her eyes at the two and shrugged. "You better bring him back," she said and she went back to eating her breakfast.

A few minutes later, Andi and Amelia came down and joined Bella at the table. Bella had her nose buried in a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ when Amelia asked where Harry was.

"Oh; Sirius and Remus took Harry up to his room for a little talk," Bella said, sipping a cup of coffee.

Suddenly, Amelia looked at her and said, "A _talk,_ you said?!"

Bella's eyes widened when she realized the implications of what Amelia was getting at. "Oh; Merlin!" Andi quickly raced up the stairs and opened the door to Harry's room. The witch found a blushing Harry as Sirius and Remus were talking rather animatedly with Harry.

"You two mongrels...OUT!" Andi said as she began shoving the two protesting Marauders out of Harry's room.

"We haven't even finished yet!" Sirius yelled as he was pushed out the door. For the next half hour, Andi had to undo the damage inflicted on Harry by Sirius and Remus as she gently explained certain things.

When Andi finished, Harry went downstairs to join the other girls as they came down for breakfast. When Dora tried to ask Harry if he was alright, Harry just kept on blushing as he tried to talk to the three girls. Andi told the girls that she and Harry had a little talk after Sirius and Remus tried to give him one. Fleur suddenly realized why Harry was acting the way he was and she began to giggle as she and the other two girls already had their 'talk' when they returned from Hogwarts.

The rest of the day was spent lounging around the Manor and getting their stuff packed away for the new school year.

 _~ Second Year ~_

The kids were being dropped off at Platform 9 3/4 by the adults when something strange happened. Harry and Hermione couldn't get through to the barrier.

"That's odd," Amelia said. "No matter, we'll just head over to the Leaky Cauldron and floo to Minerva's office. Or would you rather just get to the station so you could meet the others?"

Harry looked at his sister and nodded. "We'd like to go to the station, Amy. We promised we'd meet Luna there."

"Yeah," Hermione said. "I haven't seen Daphne and Tracey in a while."

"What a way to start the new year. Already's something gone wrong," Harry mused. _I wonder if that crazy house-elf...naahh_ ,

Harry thought to himself.

Hermione looked at her brother and smirked. "Come on; Little Brother, there's probably a logical explanation. Not everything's about you, you know."

Harry rolled his eyes at his sister as Amelia took them to the Leaky Cauldron. From there, they were able to finally make it to the station with an hour to spare before the Express left.

Dora was the first to trio as they finally made it onto the Platform. "Wotcher, Harry, Amy and 'Mione! What happened to you three?"

Amelia explained what happened when they tried to get through and that was the reason why they were late. "Is everyone here?" Amelia asked.

"Oui, zhe Lovegoods just got 'ere a few minutes ago," Fleur said as she gave a hug and kissed Harry's cheek. "We were just going to find a compartment when you zhree finally showed up."

Harry spotted Luna standing next to her father. The petite girl looked like she was bouncing with excitement. "Hi, Luna! Ready to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, I am! Do you think I'll find any Wrackspurts there?" Luna asked.

"Wrackspurts? Maybe Hagrid will know. He's the animal caretaker there." Harry said.

Xeno gave his daughter a hug and extended his hand to Harry. "Look after my daughter, will you, Harry? And do write, Luna."

Harry shook Xeno's hand and replied, "Don't worry, Luna'll have friends who'll look after her. Luna can use Hedwig to send letters, Mr. Lovegood."

 _Is this what it feels like to have friends?_ Luna thought to herself. "Hedwig?" Luna then spotted Harry's owl. "Oohh, she's a pretty thing!"

Hedwig puffed her chest and gave a _"Hoot"_ which caused all of them to laugh. Finally, the train's whistle blew, signalling that it was time to leave. After a final round of hugs and goodbyes, the kids boarded the train and found a couple of empty compartments.

Once inside a compartment, the kids talked about what could happen durkng the school year and who the new DADA professor would be considering what happened to Professor Quirrell. Luna was also introduced to Daphne, Tracey, Pansey and Neville.

The four kids took an instant liking to the odd girl and for the first time, Luna felt like she was being accepted. _It's nice to have friends,_ she thought.

Of course, it wasn't a trip without the Weasel and his two cronies stopping by. "Hey, Potter! Are you hanging out with Lo -" he tried to say before the door was slammed in his face.

"Next he'll be screaming 'Wait until my mother hears about this!' Just watch" Harry whispered to Luna.

Sure enough, the door opened and Weasley tried to say those very words only to find the door shut in his face again. "That git is so predictable," Draco said with a laugh. "So; Luna, what house do you want go to?"

"I don't know, Ravenclaw sounds nice," Luna said dreamily. She was surprised when her new friends began a small debate on the virtue of their houses over Ravenclaw.

The group's talk was interrupted by a knock on the door and Draco recognized the girl from the bookstore. "I must apologize for my brother's behavior. He's rather...blunt. I'm Ginevra...Ginevra Weasley." She introduced herself to the group before she left the compartment.

"Well, that was different...she didn't seem so bad." Hermione said with a shrug.

Yeah, hopefully she's not like that git, Ronald." Draco said. Draco suddenly felt butterflies flapping in his stomach and he blushed as he thought about the redhead.

Finally, the train made it to the station where the First Years left with Hagrid. The kids waved to Luna and boarded the carriages that would take them to Hogswarts. That's when Harry noticed something pulling the carriages.

"There's something in front of the carriages, guys!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw what Harry was pointing at. "I see them, too! They're like big, skinny-looking horses with wings!"

"Those are Thestrals. Only people who've seen de -" Dora realized what she was about and gave Harry and Hermione a hug.

"You mean, I can see them because of my parents and Quirrell?" Harry asked and Dora nodded sadly.

Finally, the carriages made it to Hogwarts, and the kids headed for the Great Hall. Once there, they separated and moved towards their respective House tables and waited for the Sorting Ceremony to begin. Once it started, the Hat finally got to Luna and the Hat shouted: "HUFFLEPUFF!" Much to the delight of Harry and her new friends. Finally, Ginevra Weasley was sorted into Slytherin. Oddly, Draco felt a bit disappointed at that.

Dumbledore also made his usual announcements and introduced their new DADA professor. Who turned out to be none other then, "Gilderoy Lockhart!" Dumbledore said with a bit of flare as the famous professor walked into the Hall and waved to the students before joining his fellow staff.

"Yes, yes...I know that you're all excited to see someone like me as your new DADA professor!" Lockhart said. "There'll be plenty of time for autographs, later!"

Once Lockhart's introduction and the applause that accompaned it was over, Dumbledore allowed the feast to begin.

At the Hufflepuff table, Luna was introduced to the other students in her year. Luna found herself enjoying the experience and was delighted when pudding was served for dessert.

It was a different story over at the Gryffindor table where Hermione had to listen to Lavender and Parvati gossip about their new DADA professor.

 _Oh, my God,_ Hermione thought to herself with a shudder and dropped her head into her hands. _We have to spend a year with this loser?!_ Hermione looked at Draco and rolled her eyes, while Draco tried not to laugh at her obvious dislike for the pompous teacher.

"I can't believe that moron is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione grumbled.

"Oh; come on," Lavender said. "It'll be exciting!"

Parvati nodded and agreed with her best friend. "Yeah, Hermione, he's the best choice since he's done all those things in his books! Besides, he's not bad looking, either."

 _Oh, God, I'm gonna have to listen to these two all night,_ Hermione thought to herself. _I need to get Dora or Fleur to teach me how to use Silencing Charms._

Both Draco and Hermione just shook their heads and were relieved when the Feast was finally over. As the students headed for their common rooms; Luna waved to Hermione and Draco and she followed her Housemates to their common room.

"Bye, Draco, 'Mione! See you in the morning!" Luna said as she left the Great Hall.

After making sure Luna knew where the Hufflepuff common room was, Harry and the girls showed her Potter Quarters. After exploring a bit, Luna asked if she could borrow Hedwig so that she could send a letter to her father.

"You are such a smart owl," Luna said. Hedwig bobbed her head in agreement and stuck out her leg, allowing Luna to attach the letter. "The Rookery, Ottery, St. Catchpole. That's where I live, Hedwig." And with that, Hedwig took off towards Luna's house.

"Would you like to visit me sometime; Harry?" Luna quietly asked. "I've never had friends over for a visit."

Susan replied, "Of course; we'd love to visit you, Luna! Wouldn't we, Harry?" Susan made a point to glare at Harry who vigorously nodded in agreement. "See? Even Harry wants to go!"

Luna squeeled in delight and gave each of them a hug. "Oh, I have to get back to my dorm. See you in the morning!" After saying goodbye again, Luna happily left Potter Quarters.

As the Gryffindors made it into their common room, Draco headed toward the room he shared with Neville, Dean and Seamus. He then unpacked his trunk and pulled out his diary. Once in bed, he began to write.

The diary wrote back, _"Hello, Draco."_


	15. Voices in the Walls

**A/N:** I apologize for the lateness of this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

"Speech"

 _Thought/Dream_

 _{Parseltongue}_

 _ **~ The Chambered Secret ~**_

 _~The New Professor~_

The new day began with Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was going to be a mix of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Second Years. It was one of the few classes that Harry and Hermione shared. Normally, they found it an interesting class but it was going to be a class run by the new DADA Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart.

As the students walked into the class, Prof. Lockhart was already there waiting for them. "Good morning, students," Lockhart said with a grin that made some of the girls nearly swoon. "I think that today we should begin with a little quiz!"

As Lockhart passed around the pieces of parchment, Harry looked at it and shook his head. _This is all about him!_ Harry thought to himself. He looked at his sister, who rolled her eyes and they began to work on the quiz.

After a half an hour, Prof. Lockhart took the parchments and placed them on his desk. "Now on to business! I didn't come here to talk about me, I am here to instruct you on how to defend yourselves against some of the foulest, most dangerous magic and creatures in the Magical World. Don't worry, _I_ am here to protect you!"

"Who's going to protect _us_ from _him_?" Susan whispered to Harry. Harry nodded in agreeent with his fiancée.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Hermione asked her tired-looking cousin.

Draco replied, "Yeah, couldn't sleep much last night."

"Couldn't wait to meet the new Professor?" Susan asked, giggling.

"I thought that would've been Hermione," Draco said smirking.

Hermione stuck her tongue at her cousin. "Please, I still think he's a weirdo."

As Prof. Lockhart was lecturing, he picked up a large, covered object and placed it on his desk. "Now, what do I have in here?"

Lockhart gestured at the object and removed the cover to reveal a cage that contained several tiny, winged creatures that were electric blue in color and about eight inches high. "Can anyone tell me what these are?" Lockhart asked the surprised class.

"Anyone? No? In any case, these are Cornish Pixies that I have recently caught myself." Lockhart said as he puffed his chest and with pride evident in his voice.

Someone in the back of the classroom started laughing. "They don't look dangerous, do they?" The voice belonged to Seamus Finnegan, who was sitting next to Parvati and Lavender.

"Well...let's find out, shall we?" With a grin, Lockhart removed the cover of the cage and...it was abolute chaos!

The Pixies flew about everywhere, trying to pick up various students, while several escapes through a window. The rest were busy destroying the classroom as the students tried to defend themselves from the tiny creatures.

"Screw this," Hermione said, shaking her head and surprising everyone who heard her. "I'm getting a teacher who know's how to handle these things!"

Harry nodded at his sister as he was trying to fend off the rampaging Pixies. "Go on! The rest if us will try to deal with this lot!"

With that, Hermione grabbed a startled Draco's arm and bolted for the door, leaving behind a cowering Lockhart who was hiding behind his desk. _"Peskipiski Pesternomi!"_ The professor kept on saying over and over again, to no effect.

Suddenly, Harry remembered a charm Dora had taught him before they returned to school. Pointing his wand at one of the creatures, Harry shouted, _"Immobulus!"_ The Pixie immediately froze in place. One by one, Harry froze each of the Pixies and stuffed the creatures back into their cage, much to the relief of the remaining students and Prof. Lockhart.

Just as Harry finished, the door burst open and Hermione, Draco and Prof. McGonagall entered to find that Harry was able to subdue the rampaging creatures.

"What happened here?" Demanded Prof. McGonagall.

"Not to worry, Prof. McGonagall" Lockhart said, finally coming out of hia hiding place. "Harry and I had everything under control! Twenty points to Hufflepuff for excellent spell work!"

"Very well. The rest of you are dismissed. Prof. Lockhart and I will deal with the rest of this. Go on," the Professor said as she shooed them out of the classroom.

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked her brother.

Susan replied, "Well, while you were gone, Lockhart -"

 _"Professor_ Lockhart. He may be a buffoon, but he still is a Professor." Hermione admonished.

Rolling her eyes at Hermione, Susan continued, "Whatever, 'Mione," Susan dodged Hermione's attempt to smack her arm as she continued to explain, "Harry used a freezing charm on the Pixies and that's how he got them! Much more useful then whatever _Professor -_ " Hermione glared at Susan who laughed, "- Lockhart used! Then you guys came in after Harry stuffed them back into their cage! You were right, 'Mione. He really is useless!"

"Come on; you guys," Harry said. "We're supposed to meet Luna and the others for lunch after Potions."

After Potions was over, Harry and Hermione approached Professor Snape who was busy going over their work. "Professor Snape?" Harry asked a bit nervously.

"What is it, Mr. Potter?" Prof. Snape replied with a raised eyebrow.

Harry began to reply, "We'd like to apologize for last year. We thought that..."

"I was going to try to steal the Stone?" Prof. Snape finished.

Sheepishly, Harry nodded. Harry then explained why they felt the way they did and some of the reasons behind their thinking.

"I see," Prof. Snape said. "You see the dangers of making a wrong assumption?" Seeing that Harry and Hermione nodded their understanding, Prof. Snape accepted their apology.

"So, how was DADA with Prof. Lockhart?" Prof. Snape asked with a smirk.

Hermione then proceeded to give a detailed account of the disaster (in her oponion) of Prof. Lockhart's first class. "And when we came back, Harry had frozen the little buggers and put them back in their cage," Hermione said with a huff. Hermione then looked at her brother and told him, "You are so going to teach me how to do that spell."

Prof. Snape said with a hint of a smile, _"Immobulus,_ Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Run along, you two. I'm sure your friends are wondering where you are right now." Prof. Snape said. Just as Harry and Hermione left Prof. Snape's office, they could have sworn they heard laughter coming from behind the closed door.

 _~Try-outs~_

The following weekend was the start of Quidditch try-outs for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Both Susan and Harry decided to try out for the team.

"So, you guys ready?" Cedric asked the prospective players. Satisfed when they all nodded, Cedric began to put them through their paces.

Hermione, Draco and their friends found Dora, Fleur and Luna watching the tryouts, cheering on as they watched the various team drills.

"Wotcher, 'Mione, Draco! Spying on us are you?" Dora said with a grin.

"No! Just a sister watching her brother and one of his fiancées," Hermione said. "And we're here to cheer them on, too."

"Well, both of zhem are trying out for seeker," Fleur said, sipping on a bottle of pumpkin juice.

Draco looked at Luna who was reading a copy of _The Quibbler_ (upside down he noted) and asked, "How was your first day, Luna?"

"I had the best time, Draco! I had Transfiguration and Charms and I wasn't bothered by any Nargles or Wrackspurts, either!" Luna said, peering at Draco with her peculiar-looking glasses.

"Luna, what _are W_ ackspurts?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, a Wrackspurt? They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." Luna smiled and then handed Hermione her strange-looking glasses. "You can see them with Spectrespecs."

Reluctantly, Hermione put on the strange-looking glasses and turned to look at Draco and was shocked to see a number of very tiny creatures floating around his head. "Luna...are those...are those Wrackspurts?!"

"You see them!" Luna said gleefully and gave a startled Hermione a hug. Hermione then passed the glasses around to Draco and the others, who were equally surprised by what they saw.

"We're never doubting you again, Luna." Dora said. "In fact, I want a pair of those in purple!"

Luna smiled widely. "I'm sure my daddy can get one for you!" Soon enough, Luna was smothered by orders for the strange-looking glasses, even Draco wanted a pair, as long as it was more masculine-looking. "Dora, do you think Harry would let me borrow Hedwig?'

"Of course he would! Oh, they're up next!" Dora said.

Harry and Susan entered the pitch and mounted their brooms and took to the air, heading for opposite sides of the pitch.

Five minutes later, _There! Uh oh, Sue spotted it, too._ Harry thought as he sped towards the Snitch. Soon, both he and Susan were zooming along side by side when out of nowhere, a bludger appeared and began attacking!

Down in the stands, the on-lookers were shocked by what the saw. Harry's friends took off towards Prof. Sprout when they heard someone screaming and pointing towards Harry! The bludger had knocked him off his broom and he was falling at a frightening speed towards the ground. Prof. Sprout and Madame Hooch slowed Harry's descent and safely lowered him to the ground.

"Harry, are you alright?!" Prof. Sprout asked

"My arm, I think it's broken!" Harry said, cradling his arm.

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Prof. Lockhart; who had been attending the try-outs, took out his wand and pointed it at Harry's arm. Before he was able to cast a spell, Prof. Sprout shoved his arm away from her student.

"Oh, no, you don't!' The Professor said as she glared at Lockhart. "I'm taking him to the hospital wing. You are not a qualified healer, are you?"

"Well; uh," Prof. Lockhart started to say before he was interrupted by the agitated Prof. Sprout.

"That's what I thought and; yes, you lot can come along." Prof. Sprout said to Harry's friends and fiancées. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but it looks like you'll miss the rest of the try-outs."

"Its alright, Prof. Sprout." Harry said. "I think Susan had me beat before that Bludger attacked me. I think you should let her take the spot." Harry noticed Susan's eyes had gone wide at what he said.

"I'll let Mr. Diggory know after we take you to the hospital wing. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will be happy to see you... _again,_ " Prof. Sprout said. Everyone began laughing when Harry let out a groan.

Unseen by all of them, a small creature frowned as he realized he would have to make changes to his plans to protect (in his mind) the Potter Twins.

Later that day, a happy Luna was able to send out Hedwig with orders to her father for Spectrespecs for her friends and even some for her fellow housemates. _I love having friends,_ Luna thought.

 _~Voices in the Walls~_

A few days later, Ron Weasley sauntered up to the Hufflepuff table with his two bookends, Crabbe and Goyle. "Oi, Potter! Your house must be really pathetic if you have _Loony -_ " the Weasel was shocked when everyone at the Huffepuff table put on a pair of those weird-looking glasses and glared at him.

"Her name is Luna!" Someone shouted ftom the Hufflepuff table.

"Leave her alone, you Weasel!"

"Is there a problem, Mr. Weasley?" Ron turned and was surprised to see Prof. Sprout wearing one of those strange glasses, as well.

"No, Ma'am," Ron said, reluctantly. He whispered to Crabbe and Goyle as they headed back to the Slytherin table, "Come on, they're all loony!"

"Thank you," Luna said quietly, looking down. "Not many people have ever stood up for me."

"You're a Badger, Luna!" Hannah said.

Cedric nodded in agreement. "We look after our own."

Prof. Sprout nodded proudly at her Badgers, "Fifty points for house unity."

Just as Harry and Fleur were heading towards Potter Quarters, Harry heard _something._

 _{Find them...tear them apart...kill them...devour them all...}_

"'Arry? Are you alright?" Fleur asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know...I thought I heard I something..."

 _{Devour...}_

"There it is again!" Harry exclaimed. "I swear I heard something!"

"'Arry... _Mon Cher_...zhere eez nozhing zhere." Fleur said.

Harry looked at his fiancée and nodded. "Maybe you're right. Let's go."

 _{Find them...tear them apart...kill them...devour them all...}_


	16. The Chamber Opened

**Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

"Speech"

 _Thought/Dream_

 _{Parseltongue}_

 _ **~ The Chambered Secret ~**_

 _~Moaning Myrtle~_

It was just another Saturday morning and inside Potter Quarters, the kids were relaxing, playing various games, or in Hermione's case...reading a large, heavy book. The Malfoy Twins, Luna and Harry were playing Exploding Snap while Dora, Fleur and Susan were talking about; of all things, fashion with Daphne and Tracey.

"Harry, have you seen, Draco?" Hermione asked, looking concerned for her cousin.

"No...why?" Harry replied.

"He's been acting kind of strange lately...like he's tired all the time." Hermione said. "Do you think we could check the Map to see where he's at?"

Nodding at his sister, Harry went and fetched the Marauder's Map. Opening it, Harry and Hermione started looking for their wayward cousin. "There he is," Harry pointed at the map. "That's odd...he came out of a girl's bathroom."

"What do you think he was doing in there?" Hermione asked out loud.

"Come on; then, we might as well find out." Folding the Map, Harry told the others what he and Hermione were going to do. With nothing else to do, Dora decided to accompany the pair in searching for Draco.

Reaching the First Floor bathroom, Dora looked around and said. "This is _Moaning Myrtle's_ bathroom!"

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Hermione asked the older girl.

"From what I remember, she used to be a Ravenclaw. She was killed in this bathroom by Slytherin's monster," Dora replied.

"You two go on in," Harry said nervously. "I mean...it's a _girl's bathroom_."

Dora simply grabbed her fiancée 's arm and pulled him in with a giggling Hermione. "Oh; come on, you. Get in there. Hardly anybody uses this place."

Just as the three were looking around, a ghost with light skin, brown hair and glasses floated out of the stall and surprised the trio with a moan. Startled, the three kids spun around and faced the ghost of Moaning Myrtle.

"What are you doing in my bathroom?" The ghost asked the kids. "Have you come to make of fun of me?"

"You must be Myrtle," Harry said. "We didn't mean to disturb you. We were looking for a friend of ours. Do you know what he was doing here? He happens to be our cousin and we're worred about him."

The ghost of the girl nodded, "My name was Myrtle Warren. Before I answer your questions, what are your names?"

Hermione looked at the ghost and said, "Mine's Hermione, this is my brother Harry and this is his fiancée Dora."

"Fiancée? Pity," Myrtle said as she looked Harry up and down. "The good ones are always taken. You know...if something happens to you...you could always share my stall."

Hermione rolled her eyes; trying not to giggle, and asked, "Myrtle, how did you end up here?"

"A boy made fun of me, so I ran in here," Myrtle said sadly. "Then; after a while, I heard another boy...I went to go tell him to leave...then...it happened. That's when _I died._ " Myrtle sobbed.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Dora said, then began to ask, "About our friend..."

"Oh, right...the blonde boy was looking for something and it looked like he couldn't find what he was looking for. When I offered to help...he became very rude and threw that at me." Myrtle said and then pointed at a small object, lying near her stall.

"There was also someone else that came in here before that blonde boy, a girl...I don't remember what she looked like, though. She left before the blonde boy arrived." Myrtle added. "She did have Slytherin robes, though."

Hermione went over to the object and picked it up. She then realized what it was. "This is Draco's diary! He's never with out it! I apologize, Myrtle, if Draco offended you. It's not right what he did."

"Thank you," Myrtle said. "You're the first person to ever do that."

"You're welcome, Myrtle," Hermione said. "We've got to go." Hermione stopped a moment before she and the others made it to the door. "Maybe we'll come back later and talk again?"

With a hint of smile, "I would like that." Myrtle then floated to Harry and whispered in his ear, "My offer still stands, you know." Myrtle then gave out a moan and floated back into her stall.

As soon as the trio left the bathroom, Dora started giggiling like mad, her hair changing colors as she did. "I don't believe it." Dora gasped while trying to catch her breath, "My fiancée being hit on by a ghost! The girls are so gonna love this!"

"If Harry has this effect on a ghost, imagine what it does to the other girls," Hermione said, also giggling.

"Nope," Dora laughed. "We've staked our claim on him! And if they try anything, we'll just beat 'em off with some nasty hexes and other stuff that Amy and Bella taught us."

Harry shuddered briefly as he remembered seeing the effects of some of those on the lower regions of a male's body. "That's just mean, Dora," Harry said with a grimace.

After a while, the trio spotted their missing cousin as he came out of the library. "Draco! There you are! We've been looking ll over for you! We even found this," Hermione said as she held out the diary.

Draco's eyes went wide, "That's my diary! Where did you get it?!" He then snatched it out of Hermione's hand and began checking it over.

"Easy, Draco...we found the diary in the girl's bathroom...what were you doing there, anyway? " Harry asked.

"I was...I was just exploring. I heard that there was a ghost in there and just wanted to see if it were true. Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, 'Mione." Draco said, sheepishly.

"So, you met Myrtle?" Dora asked.

"That's her name?" Draco said. "Yeah, she came out of a stall and freaked me out, so I ran."

Hermione started to giggle, "You should've seen what she did with Harry."

Dora then began to explain their encounter with the peculiar ghost and her 'talk' with Harry. Dora's description of the event started Draco and Hermione to laugh at Harry, it didn't get any better when the four kids arrived at Potter Quarters and Dora told everyone else what happened.

"You're mean, Dora." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Bloody hell..."

"Six girls aren't enough..."

"You're now attracting ghosts?!"

"TEACH US, O MIGHTY ONE! TEACH US YOUR SECRETS OF ATTRACTING WOMEN!" Fred? Or George? Said as they started worshipping Harry which caused everyone to start laughing.

 _~The Duelling Club~_

The following morning in the Gryffindor common room, Lavender and Parvarti were discussing something when Hermione came down.

"What's going on, you two?" Hermione said, trying to stifle a yawn.

Lavender looked at Hermione excitedly, "Haven't you heard? Prof. Lockhart wants to start a Duelling Club!"

"It'll be great, wouldn't it?!" Parvarti agreed with her best friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the gossiping girls and shook her head. "Have you two seen Daphne and Tracey?"

"They went down to breakfast, already." Lavender said. "Come on, I'm hungry...maybe they've heard more about the Duelling Club!"

Down in the Great Hall, the school and staff were preparing to get ready for breakfast and for the usual round of announcements from the staff and the Headaster. When everyone settled down, Prof. Lockhart stood up and began to speak.

"Good morning, everyone! I know you're excited to hear from me, yes, yes, settle down! I will get to the heart of matter soon! As you all know, I have been your DADA professor for quite a while now and I have decided to form a Duelling Club!" Prof. Lockhart said to the applauding students (most of them, anyway).

"I will be able to train you in case you find yourselves in a dangerous situation. The club will be led by myself, Prof. Snape and someone representative from each house! I hope to see all of you there!" The professor said with much aplomb.

"Uugghhh," Hermione grumbled, "I'm not going to that useless fool's club."

"I don't know 'Mione...it might be fun just to watch Lockhart make an idiot of himself," Daphne said with a smirk.

Hermione just shook her head and replied, "If you guys wanna go, go ahead. I've got better things to do with my time."

"Like what? " Neville asked.

"Studying; of course," Hermione said, picking up her books and bag, she headed towards the library.

A couple of hours later, Dora, Fleur and Susan rushed into the library and found Hermione in her favorite spot with piles of books around her. Hermione looked up at the agitated girls and asked, "What happened?"

"Have you seen Harry," Susan asked, worry evident in her face.

"No, I've been here studying and reading. So, what happened?" Hermione asked again.

Dora then explained what happened at the Duelling Club's first meeting and how it began as a disaster. "Then Prof. Snape and Lockhart finally got everything under control and started to show them how to duel. After that, he then split us up into pairs and had us duelling each other. Then it was Harry's and the Weasel's turn. They went at it until Weasley used a snake summons spell and moved it to attack Harry. Harry was able to to prevent the snake from attacking -" Dora paused a moment to catch her breath.

"That's a good thing then, wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Wiz _Parseltongue,_ " Fleur finished for Dora.

Hermione's widened at that and all she could say was, "Oh, my..."

"So after Prof. Snape got everything under control, Harry bolted." Susan said, finishing the tale. "We first checked to see if he was in our quarters, but he wasn't there."

Hermione quickly dug around her bag and pulled out the Marauder's Map. She then opened it up and they found Harry in the Owlery. The four girls quickly left the library and found Harry, in a corner, talking into a communications mirror.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry looked up from the mirror and he put it away. "I'm sorry, I just talked to Amy and Bella. Everybody will know I'm a _Parselmouth_ , now." Harry said, looking at the floor. "What if they think I'll become Dark?"

"We'll always stand by you 'Arry," Fleur said. "You aren't alone."

Dora nodded in agreement with her sister-fiancée, "She's right. We'll get through this."

"Besides," Hermione said. "We're Potters. We don't do normal. Now, come on. You'll have to face the others, sooner or later."

The four kids got up and headed down towards the Great Hall for dinner. Once in the Hall, they were intercepted by the Weasel and his two goons. "Who knew the great Harry Potter would go dark?"

"Oh; shut up, Weasley," Hermione grumbled.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Weasley?" A voice said from behind the Ginger.

Ron turned around to find Cedric and several other Badgers standing next to him. "No, Diggory, we were heading back to our table. "

Cedric watched the retreating Slytherins and then looked at Harry. "Come on, Harry. Don't worry about them. Let's go have dinner." Cedric said as he patted Harry on the shoulder.

 _~The Chamber Opened~_

After dinner, the kids decided to hang around the library and finish up on whatever homework they had left. Daphne and Tracey found them and told them that they had been invited to Sir Nick's Deathday Party.

"What's a Deathday Party?" Harry asked Daphne.

"It's where ghosts celebrate the day they died," Daphne replied. "Like a birthday."

Hermione looked at Daphne and said, "That would be different to see. I wonder what they do there."

"Come on," Tracey said. "Let's find out. Harry what's wrong?"

"It's Halloween." Harry said, looking sad.

Both Daphne and Tracey mouthed a silent, "Oh."

Hermione packed away her things and said, "Come on, Harry. We'll do something for Mum Lily and Dad James, later. I promise."

"Go on, Harry. We'll meet you in the Astrology Tower after and light some candles for your parents," Neville said.

"Okay, let's see what this Deathday is about." Harry finally replied.

As the kids went into the dungeons to Sir Nick's deathday party, they found it a strange affair. There was mouldy food on a table and a ghostly orchestra playing what they call 'music'. When asked about the food, one ghost said they could almost taste it. After spending some time there, the kids decided it was time for them to leave. Sir Nick thanked them for coming and said that they were welcome to attend another one.

As they left the party, Harry heard something...

 _{Rip apart...tear...HUNGRY...}_

"Be quiet!" Harry said as he tried to listen to the strange sound.

 _{Kill...smell BLOOD}_

"There it is again!" Harry exclaimed, "I heard that same thing before!"

"Harry," Hermione said quietly, "I didn't hear anything!"

But Harry ignored them and ran up the stairs, the others followed him and tried to keep up. As the group reached a deserted corridor, they stopped and saw a terrifying message on the wall about a chamber being opened and Mrs. Norris, petrifed.

Harry looked at his sister and asked, "Can't we have a normal year?"


	17. The Monster Strikes

**A/N:** I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

"Speech"

 _Thought/Dream_

 _{Parseltongue}_

 _ **~ The Chambered Secret ~**_

 _~The Monster Strikes~_

The following morning after the message and Mrs. Norris was discovered, the Great Hall was filled with students and staff as they waited for breakfast to begin. They were also busy discussing what happened the previous night.

Hermione had gone to sit with her friends over at the Gryffindor table. She and the rest of her Quidditch team were discussing how they would handle the Hufflepuffs during their upcoming match.

"It'll be fun to see how good Susan is!" Hermione said.

"I'm surprised your brother didn't take the Seeker spot," Angelina said, taking a bite out of a biscuit.

"I watched them at their try-outs. It was a very close thing." Hermione replied.

Over at the Hufflepuff table, Harry was busy working on an essay for History of Magic when Cedric asked if he heard about what happened the night before.

"Maybe it was Nargles," Luna chirped. "Or maybe the Wrackspurts convinced someone to do it."

"Maybe, Luna." Harry said. "We found out after Sir Nick's Deathday party. It's weird how the message seemed to be aimed at Mugglebornes and Half-Bloods. And who is this Heir of Slytherin?"

"Dunno," Cedric said, in between bites of toast. "Maybe your cute sister knows."

Harry raised an eyebrow at what Cedric just said and smirked. "Cute sister, Ced?"

"What?' A surprised Cedric asked, sputtering as he did so. "Wh-wh-what do you mean?"

Still smirking, Harry said, "You said my sister was cute."

"Shut up, Harry," Cedric quickly replied as Harry began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Susan asked as she, Dora and Fleur joined Harry at their normal spots. Harry leaned over and whispered into Susan's ear and Susan began giggling.

"I've gotta go," Cedric said hurriedly, grabbing his things and bolting for the door.

"What was that about?" Dora asked, confused.

"I think Cedric likes Hermione," Harry replied, trying not to laugh at his friend, who had just left. Harry then told Dora and Fleur what happened and all four started laughing again.

"So any of you guys know of any monsters or spells that can petrify people or animals?" Susan asked.

"Well," Harry began. "I remember Medusa from Greek mythology. I also remember her from a movie Hugo showed us called _Clash of the Titans._ She was a priestess of Athena that was wooed by Poseidon. She was later cursed by Athena. From what I remember, her hair had turned to snakes and her lower body was that of a snake and she was able to turn people to stone by looking at them."

"Ooohhh," Dora said, " I wonder if I could make myself look like that!"

Fleur started laughing, "Trying to scare zhe boys, Dora?"

"Only the ones that look at us funny," Dora said with a grin.

"That's mean," Harry said as he tried not to laugh.

Susan then asked, " Do any of you have a copy of the _Fantastic Beasts_ book? Maybe there's something in there that can help us."

"Maybe Hagrid knows something. He knows a lot about these kinds of critters, doesn't he? Remember Norbert?" Dora replied.

"Bloody Hell, finally finished with this essay!" Harry said, putting away his quill.

"Language, 'Arry," Fleur admonished, before kissing his cheek. "So, you zhink zomeone let zomezhing in zhe school again?"

Before anyone answered, the doors to the Great Hall suddenly burst open and Lavender Brown ran to the Staff's table. Lavender came to halt and spoke to Professoe McGonagall.

"Professor," Lavender began, trying to catch her breath. "You have to hurry!"

"Calm down, Lavender," the professor said. "What happened?"

"Parvati and I found Colin in one of the halls! He's not moving!" Lavender said, panic evident in her voice. "Parvati already went to get Madame Pomfrey."

"Alright, child, show me where he is." The professor got up and followed Lavender. The frightened girl led the Professor and the group of students and staff to where they found Colin. Madame Pomfrey had already arrived and was running a diagnotic spell on Colin.

"Poppy, is he -?" Prof. McGonagall began in a low whisper.

"No. He's stil alive. The poor child. He seems to be petrified. But the cause, I just don't know." The Matron shook her head sadly. "I'm going to take him to the Hospital Wing." The kind woman then lifted the petrified form of Colin and left as the crowd parted to let them through.

"What about Colin's camera?" A tearful Parvati asked.

"I'll take it and leave it in my office for now," The Professor said. "Alright, off with you. Classes will be cancelled for the day."

 _~Terror in the School~_

The following morning, the members of the staff were in Prof. Dumbledore's office discussing what should be done to protect the school. Gilderoy Lockhart was proclaiming to anyone who would listen that _he alone_ could protect the school, causing many of the other staff to roll their eyes when he wasn't looking.

Hagrid had complained that something ot someone had killed some of the school's roosters. "I just don't know what could have happened to the poor things." Hagrid said, blowing his into a rather large handkerchief. "I was sure they were in a safe place."

"I believe that I should call in the Aurors," Albus said to a surprised staff. "Perhaps they could help us find out what happened. Minerva, do you think -"

"Albus, you don't need the Aurors!' Gilderoy exclaimed, waving his arms as he described some of the things he did. "You have the best DADA professor in the world right here in this very room!" Lockhart puffed his chest as he made that statement.

 _Hermione was right,_ Prof. McGonagall thought to herself. _Oh; Albus, why did you have to hire this fool?_

Unknown to Minerva, Albus was thinking along the same lines as he listened to Gilderoy's boisterous claims. _Perhaps, I made a mistake in the choice of Prof. Lockhart,_ Albus mused to himself. "Prof. Lockhart, do you even know what we're dealing with here?"

"Give me some time, Albus!" Gilderoy shouted as he continued to argue with the rest of the staff.

Meanwhile in the common rooms, many students were discussing what happened to Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey. There was an air of tension that was beginning to spread around the school about what the message meant and if there were going to be any more attacks.

Inside Potter Quarters, Harry and his friends were discussing the same things that the staff and the rest of the students. They had also contacted some of the adult members of their family via their communication mirrors.

 _"So, something happened to Colin Creevey, Harry?"_ Amelia asked through her mirror.

Harry replied, "Yeah, but we don't know what the staff's doing about it."

"God, I hope they don't let that idiot do something," Hermione said, over Harry's shoulder.

 _"Are you still on about Lockhart?"_ Bella asked. Bella then looked over shoulder. _"Your Uncle Lucius is wondering if Draco is doing alright?"_

"I think so, he has been acting a bit odd lately, he's always carrying that diary of his," Hermione said. "Seems to be tired all of the time. Tell Uncle Lucius we'll keep an eye on him."

"We've got to go, Bella. Love you and Amy!" Harry said.

Bella smiled at Harry and blew him a kiss, causing Harry to blush, _"Love you, too, Harry!"_

Amelia also smiled at Harry and Hermione, _"Take care, you two!"_

Harry and Hermione then put away their mirrors and went back to talking with the others.

 _~Lockhart to the rescue~_

Back in the Headmaster's office, the staff were still talking amongst themselves when Lockhart stood up again and said, "I will find out what happened to Mr. Creevey and Mr. Filch's cat! I know I can do this!" He then stormed off and headed towards his office.

Once there, the Prodessor grabbed several books and began reading through them. _I'll show them I can be great,_ he thought to himself. _I'll show them all!_

Everything for now had gone back to normal. There were no attacks and classes resumed accordingly. The Staff had been trying to keep the students calm by keeping them busy with various activities which included more homework.

The following weekend, there was a Huffepuff vs Gryffindor match. The match was very close, and went on for nearly three hours, with the teams evenly matched. The Gryffindors were surprised that the 'Puffs were putting up a really tough fight.

Suddenly, Susan felt something whip past her and she saw it!

 _There it is!_ Susan thought to herself as she kicked her broom into high gear.

 _Oh; bugger! 'Mione saw it, too!_ Sure enough, the bushy haired Seeker was also speeding after the Snitch. The two girls were constantly maneuvering thmselves to get closer to the Snitch. _Bugger, she's trying to knock me off,_ glancing at Hermione, Susan was surprised to see her mouth an apology. Hermione was still determined to catch the snitch; as well.

Nodding back at Hermione, Susan began to inch herself forward, trying to get closer, arm stretched out. She was surprised when she heard a scream; still going, Susan felt hersef grinning when her fingers closed around the Snitch!

Over the P.A., Lee Jordan announced the winner of the Match, _"Hufflepuff WINS! Susan Bones has caught the Snitch! Lucky dog that Harry Potter!"_

Lee was immediately berated by Prof. McGonagall, "Jordan! Concentrate on the game!"

Lee then replied cheekily, "Come on, Professor! He IS a lucky dog!"

Landing on the Pitch, Susan was immediately surrounded by her fellow 'Puffs, who were celebrating their surprising win. "Where's Hermione?!" Susan asked worredly.

"I'm fine," Hermione said as she walked up to her brother's fiancée and gave her a hug. "My fault, I got hit by a bludger when I wasn't looking. Congratulations on your first win!"

"Thanks, 'Mione!" Susan said as she hugged Hermione.

"You were brilliant, Susie!" Harry exclaimed as he lifted Susan up and spun her around.

"Put me down, Harry," Susan laughed. "Come on; let's go celebrate!" Susan waved at the Gryffindor team as the 'Puffs left the pitch to head to their common room.

Cedric then walked over to Hermione and the Gryffindor team "Great game, guys!" Cedric said as he shook hands with them.

 _I have to admit, Hermione does look good in a Quidditch uniform._ Cedric thought as he glanced at Hermione. _Cut that out, Diggory! She's your friend's sister, for Merlin's sake!_

"Rematch, Cedric?" Hermione said. _He has strong hands; though._ Hermione blushed as she took a quick glance at Cedric, hoping that he didn't notice. _Oh; stop that! He's on the other team! So? He does look good in that uniform!_ Hermione thought to herself. _Wonderful, now I'm talking to myself. I wonder if he charmed himself to sparkle like that? STOP IT!_ Hermione quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Certainly!" Cedric smiled, causing several nearby girls to swoon. "Whoops, gotta go!" Cedric turned and ran after his team. _I hope Harry doesn't kill me if I ask her out._

The following Monday was business as usal. The second year 'Puffs and Gryffindors walked into the DADA class and began to sit down. However, Prof. Lockhart still hadn't turned around from whatever he was doing.

"Uhm; excuse me, Professor? We're all here!" Justin got up and headed towards the Professor's desk and was surprised that he still hadn't responded.

Reaching over, Justin turned the chair around...and screamed, "Oh, shit!" His response was followed by several other screams and gasps from his fellow students. "Someone get Madame Pomfrey!" Justin exclaimed, "Hurry!"

"Bloody Hell," Harry said, eyes wide.

Prof. Lockhart had been...petrified.


	18. Aurors in Hogwarts

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay with this chapter, the original file got corrupted and I had to start from scratch all over again. Lesson learned. Also got a new PS4 for Christmas and got distracted with games I've missed out on like Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Until Dawn, Tom Clancy's The Division, LOL. I really do apologize for the lateness of this update!

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

"Speech"

 _Thought/Dream_

 _{Parseltongue}_

 _ **~ The Chambered Secret ~**_

 _~Aurors In Hogwarts~_

After Prof. Lockhart had been petrified, it had been decided that a team of Aurors would be dispatched to the school to help with the security. Since Lockhart was also out as DADA Professor, a new one would be brought in until the crisis was over. Both Albus and Minerva thought that the new professor would be a pleasant surprise for Harry and his friends.

 _It would be amusing to see the look on Mr. Potter's face when I announce the new DADA Professor. Perhaps, we can finally get rid of that strange rumor that the position is cursed and maybe we can get a decent one,_ Prof. Dumbledore thought to himself, stroking his beard. The Headmaster and Minerva said their goodbyes to the new DADA Professor who now had a mischievous look in her eyes.

As the students were arriving for dinner, they were surprised to see a couple of Aurors at the entrance of the Great Hall. Once inside the Hall, the students noticed several other Aurors were also present. As they sat down, mumblings began around the tables as the now-seated students began discussing what was going on.

The Hall soon quieted down when Prof. Dumbledore began to address the assembled students. "Good evening," the Headmaster began, "I am sure all of you have noticed the Aurors outside and and inside the Hall. Due to the recent attacks, the Staff and I agreed that it would be of great benefit to have them here and so I contacted the DMLE for their assistance. They will be roaming the school in patrols; much like your Prefects, and they will provide security during important events. I also took the time to hire a new DADA Professor until this crisis is over. May I introduce Head Auror Bellatrix Black as your new DADA Professor?"

The doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked Bellatrix Black, wearing the robes of a school professor. Applause broke out over the Hall as the students welcomed the new DADA Professor.

Over at the Hufflepuff table, Harry's jaw dropped as he saw his fiancée heading over to the Staff table. Bella sat down and looked over at the Hufflepuff table, spotting her fiancée Harry and her sister-fiancées, she smiled and waved at them. _I'm going to have so much fun with them,_ Bella thought to herself with a smirk.

At the Hufflepuff table; Dora looked over at Harry and asked, "Did you know about this, Harry?"

"No..." Harry replied, "I'm just as surprised as you!"

"I wonder where she will be staying at?" Fleur asked.

Susan then responded, "Oh, I hope she'll stay with us! We have the room!"

As dinner ended, the students were dismissed and two Aurors escorted each of the groups of students to their common rooms. Before they left, Bella approached Harry and the girls.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell us!" Harry said to his fiancée.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Bella said with a smile. "Now take me to our quarters."

Harry offered his arm to Bella; who took it with a smile, and they left the Great Hall. "How long will you be here?" Harry asked.

"Until we figure out what's going on," Bella replied.

Dora looked at Bella and smirked, "I bet you'll be loads better then Flophart."

"'Ermione would zhink so," Fleur said with a laugh.

"Really, now?" Bella said, laughing with Fleur. "Remember; when we're in class, it's _Professor_ Black."

"Yes, Ma'am," They all replied.

Bella; like the mature adult she is, simply stuck her tongue out at them. Something that caused all of them to laugh. The four kids and one "adult" finally made it to Potter Quarters. The kids decided to work on some homework and Bella proceeded to help them wherever she could.

"So, what else has been going on? Anything fun?," Bella asked.

Dora grinned and said, "Hermione's met a boy!"

Bella looked at Dora, "Really? Our little Bookworm's smitten?"

Harry replied, "Cedric Diggory."

"The Diggorys? Decent lot, met his father at the Wizengamot," Bella said. "By the way, Lucius wants to take you to the Wizengamot one of these days so that you'll know what to expect."

Bella laughed as Harry groaned out loud. "You're the one who's going to be a Lord when you're old enough."

"So" Susan began, "Who's handling Amy's security while you're here?"

"Dawlish. He's an alright bloke. Shouldn't give her too much of a headache," Bella replied with a yawn. "Alright; kiddies, I got to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, Draco was busy writing in his Diary. And the Diary wrote back, _"The blood traitor will not be a problem."_

 _~Professor Bellatrix Black~_

Bella woke up early and let the kids sleep in as she got ready for her first DADA class. Her first class just happened to be Gyffindors and Hufflepuffs, Bella smiled as she knew she would see some familiar faces among the crowd.

Sure enough, Bella spotted Harry walking in with her sister-fiancées. She also noticed Hernione walking in with a rather tired-looking Draco. As soon as all the students came in, Bella made a roll-call and introduced herself. _I'll have to ask 'Mione what that's all about,_ Bella thought to herself. _Might as well get ready for the barbarian horde._

"Good Morning, class, my name is Professor Bellatrix Black. I was asked to fill in as your DADA Professor is; shall we say, currently unavailable. Now...who can tell me what a _Protego_ is and what it does?" Bella asked as she relaxed on the edge of her desk.

Hermione; of course, was the frst to answer the question, earning her 10 points to Gryffindor. The class soon became a friendly competition between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff with Bella acting as a sort of referee. Bella even asked the clss what it was like with Professor Flop - _Lock_ hart was still around. She laughed with the class as they told her about Lockhart's attempts at teaching.

As the month went by, most students found Prof. Black to be a likeable and easy person to approach. She took the time to help students with their spell and wand work. She was slowly becoming a favorite with the students and was even invited to Hogsmaede by a few of the 7th year students and she quickly reminded them that she was betrothed.

Still, Bella thought teaching was an enjoyable experience and wondered if it was something she would like to do when she retired or if she had children.

 _~Home for the Holidays~_

Soon enough, Winter was upon the school and it was time for most of the students to go home. The Aurors would be staying behind to help guard the school and a couple of healers from St. Mungo's would be assigned to Madame Pomfrey to try and find a cure for the petrifed victims.

Harry and his friends boarded the Express and the train departed the station. Oddly enough, The Weasel and his goons hadn't bothered them in a while. Something that Harry was grateful for. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with them. The group of friends had found a couple of compartments near the rear of the train.

"So; Luna," Harry began as he looked at the young girl, "Like Hogwarts?"

"Oh; yes! I even made friends!" Luna replied with a smile. "Though, I think Hermione has found an even more interesting friend. He even sparkles. Oh, I would love to sparkle like that!"

Hermione blushed at Luna's words and said quietly, "Honestly, we're just friends, that's all."

"You know...if you _really_ like him, I could..." Harry tried to say before Hermione quickly cut him off.

"NO. YOU WILL NOT PUT ME IN ONE OF THOSE!" Hermione screeched before everyone started laughing. "I still remember when you tried that with me and Draco! What is it with you people and marriage contracts; anyway?"

Bella then grinned and said "But; Hermione, think of the political advantages such a union could bring about...the Diggorys are pretty well-connected."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT." Hermione said with a huff before crossing her arms.

"Alright; fine, then." Harry said, chuckling at his sister.

Hermione just glared at her brother, trying to look as intimidating as possible. However, her blush made it look more amusing and Harry tried not to laugh at his obviously flustered his sister. Hermione gave up and grabbed a book from her bad and tried to read. _Would it be so bad to be married to him?_ Hermione thought and shook her head and went back to reading.

Harry and the girls were busy playing various different games and trying to relax when the train arrived at its destination. As the students began departing the train, Hermione spotted Hugo, Rose, Amelia, Sirius and The Delacours.

Hermione waved at them and ran to her parents. "I missed you, Mum and Dad!"

Hugo lifted his daughter and spun her around and gave her a hug. "Missed you; too, sweetie."

Rose spotted Harry and gave him and the girls a hug; as well. "So; young man. Kept out of trouble?"

"I didn't do anything," Harry said with a look of mock hurt on his face. "Honestly!"

Rose then turned and looked at her daughter, "And who is this boy you've met?"

Hermione said quietly, "We're just friends, Mum."

"Alright; honey. You know you're father's going to want to meet him; eventually," Rose said as the others were trying not to laugh at Hermione's obvious discomfort.

"Can we go home, now?" Hermione asked as she rolled her eyes.

As Harry was saying goodbye to some of his other friends, he felt a silver-haired missile latch onto his legs.

"'Arry! Did you miss me?" The little missile asked with excitement.

Harry looked down and picked up the silver-haired little Veela and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Of course, I did, Gabbi! We got you lots of sweets from Honeydukes!"

Apolline gently pulled Gabrielle from his arms and said, "You are going to spoil 'er rotten, 'Arry."

Harry simply shrugged and smiled. "She deserves to be spoiled. They all do."

"Does that include old Aurors like me, Harry?" Amelia said as she gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're not old, Amy. You'll always be beautiful." Harry smiled as he hugged his eldest fiancée.

"Smooth; Harry, really smooth!" Sirius replied, laughing.

Remus also smiled and said, "He's done better then you; Pads!"

"At least 'Arry won't 'ave to worry about finding a date unlike you old 'as-beens," Jean-Luc said with a grin.

"Old?!" Has-beens?!" Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

"'Arry will have six beautiful wives and what will you two 'ave? Unless you two..." Jean-Luc said with a raised eyebrow.

"No! We've just been busy, that's all!" Sputtered Sirius. "I'll have you know all the ladies were after me when I was in Hogwarts!"

Amelia glanced at Sirius and he quickly replied, "Well, not all of them."

"It's true! We really have been busy!" Remus replied with indignation. "Besides, I've been dscussing things with the other packs and trying to get them on our side!"

Sirius suddenly grabbed Harry's trunk and began walking towards the floo station. "Come on, let's go home!" Sirius then began mutttering to himself, "I'm not old! Definitely not a has-been, that's more Moony..."

"I heard that!" Remus said as he hurried to catch up with his best friend.

 _It really is good to be going home,_ Harry thought to himself as he and the others followed the two Marauders.


	19. The Holidays

**A/N:** The first section of this story was written along with ARega1s. The section in italics belongs to him and is included here with his permission. It is also Rated M for language and sexual references. Thank you very much! I thoroughly enjoyed what you wrote.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

"Speech"

 _Thought/Dream_

 _{Parseltongue}_

 _ **~ The Chambered Secret ~**_

 _~Let's have another Talk, shall we?~_

Just as soon as the family arrived at Potter Manor, Hermione looked at her mother and nervously asked, "Mum? Is it alright if Cedric and his family can come over for Christmas?"

"Cedric? He's the young man you met?" Rose asked her now-blushing daughter who only nodded. "You know; Dear, I think it's time that you and I had a little 'talk'."

Harry; who had sat down at the table to enjoy a sandwich, froze at the word 'talk'. He began remembering his own diecussion with Sirius and Remus...

(Begin flashback...)

 _Sirius and Remus dragged the curious and unknowing Harry to his room. They quickly set him on the bed before casting a few charms on the door._

 _"Now Harry, tell us old dogs what it was like sleeping with a woman." Sirius asked, sitting next to his godson while Remus grabbed a chair._

 _"It was nice." The boy said. "We talked for a while before she started to tickle me and I got her back. Then we eventually cuddled together and I guess we fell asleep soon after."_

 _Sirius let out a barking laugh while Remus chuckled._

 _"Here that, Moony? Tickles and cuddles." The dogfather said._

 _"Not bad for a soon to be second year." The werewolf remarked._

 _Harry could tell something was up. What exactly it was, he didn't know._

 _"Is that a bad thing?"_

 _"On the contrary, little Prongs. You just took your first step into the glorious stage know as manhood." Sirius said._

 _"Tell us, Harry. What do you think of the girls?" Remus asked, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips._

 _"Well...I love playing with Nym and her metamorph abilities. Susan loves playing Death Eaters and Aurors with us. It can be annoying at times to play dress up with Fleur and Gabbi but I do enjoy seeing them in the dresses they have. As for Amy and Bella, I like snuggling up with them and hearing about the bad guys they captured that week."_

 _The two Marauders chuckled at this before Sirius continued._

 _"Harry, what if I told you that you have only scratched the surface of how great girls are?"_

 _"Really? There's more?"_

 _"You have no idea." Remus said._

 _"Harry, there will come a time, round about fourth or fifth year, that you will see your girls in a whole new light." Sirius said._

 _"How so?" The boy asked._

 _"SEX!" The Marauders exclaimed._

 _When they saw the blank look on Harry's face, the two laughed._

 _"James would be so proud we are giving him this talk, God rest his soul." The werewolf said._

 _"Ummm..." Harry spoke up._

 _"Right, right, back to the talk. Now, have you ever seen any of your girls naked, Harry?" Sirius asked._

 _To this Harry blushed while shaking his head no._

 _"Ok, ok. How about seeing them in their underwear?"_

 _Harry's face turned a deeper red before nodding._

 _The Marauders let out some lecherous chuckles before continuing._

 _"Have you ever wondered just what lies underneath?" The dogfather asked._

 _Another small nod from Harry._

 _"Remus, if you would please." Sirius said._

 _Smirking, the werewolf pulled an old magazine from his robe. Apparently, the two had planned for such an occasion._

 _"This was a good year." Padfoot remarked._

 _"Reason why I kept it." Moony replied._

 _Sirius began flipping through the pages, Harry only catching a glimpse of the title. PlayWizard or something like that._

 _"Why are some of the pages sticky?" The boy asked when Sirius had trouble separating some._

 _"We'll get to that later." The two adults said. "Ah! Found it!"_

 _With that, Sirius showed Harry just what was in this certain magazine as he was shown an extended page._

 _There before the young second year was a wizard photograph of a blonde woman, completely naked, and doing many lewd poses._

 _"Almost forgot how nice her tits were." Sirius chuckled. "This, Harry, is the beauty that is the female body."_

 _The boy was speechless. His eyes kept flicking to the generously sized breasts of the woman to her private parts._

 _"If you thought that was good, there is so much more." Remus chuckled after seeing the boy's reaction._

 _Sirius flicked through the pages, showing Harry many more women. Short women, tall women. Women with large breasts and women with small breasts. Black and white. Blonde, brunette, redhead, and black haired women._

 _"And that, my godson, is just the tip of the iceberg." Padfoot said before closing the magazine and tossing it back to Moony._

 _"We haven't even gotten to the good stuff." Remus said._

 _"There's more?" Harry said, his voice having gone up an octave._

 _Another lecherous laugh from the two Marauders before they continued._

 _"Harry, when the time comes, you will get to enjoy the ultimate pastime for men that is shagging." The dogfather said._

 _"To start off, both you and your girl of choice..." The werewolf began._

 _"Unless he can get them all in an orgy." Sirius spoke up._

 _"That too. Anyway, you and the girls will all be naked. Here is where the fun begins."_

 _"First comes foreplay. Usually, that starts with some light kissing before you start to venture with your hands." Remus began to say._

 _Sirius took over. "I'm more of a tits man myself while Remus like ass. To each their own."_

 _"If you go for her behind, just remember to massage her lightly while throwing in a couple of playful slaps just to mix things up." Moony added._

 _"If you go for the funbags, you have a bit of variety. Massaging is one way. Nipple flicks are better though. Once those get hard you know she is getting into it. Then I like to suck on those little nubs like my life depended on it."_

 _"Fun fact. Girls with smaller breasts are usually more sensitive than girls with larger breasts. So out of your girls, Bella will go crazy with her A cup breasts if she hasn't grown in size since our panty raid in seventh year..." Remus said._

 _"She hasn't." Sirius confirmed._

 _"Dora in her base form, Fleur, and Gabbi when they mature will probably be a B cup. I think Susan will probably be a C and Amy has a solid set of Ds."_

 _"Don't worry about your other girls not enjoying the nipple play as much. With girls like Susan and definitely Amy, you get the pleasure of experiencing the majesty that is the tit fuck." Sirius said._

 _Harry just nodded dumbly. He didn't understand much of the details they were saying but the basic pictures of his lovely ladies naked was enough to keep him quiet._

 _"Now we move on to oral sex. When your tally wacker gets hard, sometimes a girl will take it in her mouth and start sucking on it. The things women do with their tongues are amazing so for the most part, you can simply relax and enjoy the experience. If you are feeling really daring, put your hand on her head and occasionally put all of your bits in her mouth." The dogfather continued._

 _"Now the flip side to that is giving oral to your girls. You saw how different girls were down there compared to you, right Harry?" The werewolf asked._

 _The now crimson-faced Harry slowly nodded._

 _"Good. Before going down on a girl, it should be noted that some girls keep the hair over their slit at different lengths. Padfoot likes his girls either completely shaved or neatly trimmed and styled. Me, I'm not particularly picky so it doesn't matter if she has a bush or not. Anyways, what you want to do is lick her outer lips a bit before shoving your tongue between them. And when a little hard nub exposes itself, aim for that. That'll get her screaming your name." Remus said._

 _"And finally, we get to the main course that is the actual act of sex. Basically, you put your willy in her pussy. Either she can move or you can move. Eventually, there will come this moment of climax and you will both cum. The part were things get different are the various position. Since you'll be starting off, you'll probably want to do missionary." Sirius said._

 _"That's where the girl lies down on the bed and you are between her legs while shagging." Remus elaborated. "Or you could do my favorite position and you lay down on the bed while she is on top of you and rides you. That is called Cowgirl, I believe."_

 _"Now when you build up the endurance and experience like the masters," Padfoot said, "You might want to try one of my favorite positions, Doggy Style. Basically, the girl gets on her hands and knees and you start pounding her from behind."_

 _"I think we covered all the basics." Remus said. "How you holding up, little Prongs?"_

 _The boy in question had remained silent the entire time, his face red as a tomato. He did not know how to process all this new knowledge and mental imagery he was taking in._

 _"Now we can get into group sex and orgies. To start off, one of my favorite positions was me on the bed, Allesandra Zabini was riding me like a Firebolt while I was eating out the woman that would later be Adelaide Johnson..." Sirius began before the door burst open._

 _"You two mongrels...OUT!" Andi exclaimed. Behind her stood a fuming Bella and Amy._

 _The three angry women grabbed the Marauders and began to shove them out the door._

 _"We haven't even finished yet!" Sirius said indignantly._

 _"We were just getting into telling him about group sex." Remus added._

 _"OUT!" They bellowed before giving them one final push and closing the door._

 _Once this was done, Bella and Amy rushed to either side of the blushing Harry and hugged him tightly._

 _"Harry-bear. How badly did the horny dogs corrupt you?" The Black sister asked as she stroked his hair._

 _"Don't worry, Harry. We aren't mad at you." Amy added._

 _Unfortunately for the boy, he had neither the ability nor the will to answer them because his head was currently surrounded by both Bella and Amelia's bosoms._

 _"Remember, Harry! Bella's tits will be the more sensitive ones!" Sirius chimed in as he peeked through the cracked open door._

 _Bellatrix shrieked in rage while Remus and Sirius ran down the hall, cackling madly._

 _"I WILL NEUTER THE BOTH OF YOU!" She yelled as she chased after them._

(End Flashback...)

"Uhm; I think I'll finish my sandwich in my room," Harry glanced at his elder fiancées and Auntie Andi; who had a sympathetic look on their faces as they smiled knowingly. Harry grabbed his plate and drink and then bolted out of the room.

Apolline looked at Rose and smirked, "I zhink zhat 'Arry 'as an idea of what we will be discussing."

However; as soon as Harry left, Sirius and Remus began to grin lecherously. This ended when Andi, Amelia and Bella began sending them death glares. It didn't help the two Marauders when Bella took out her wand and began twirling it in her fingers. The eyes of the Marauders went wide and they slowly got up and ran out of the dining room.

After an hour or so, Harry cautiously came down the stairs to head back into the dining room. Peeking into the room, Harry found the group of women sitting down and saw an extremely blushing Hermione. "Are you finished?" Harry gulped as he asked.

Rose looked up at the boy and nodded. "It's fine now, Harry. I think Hermione understands what we told her; don't you, Dear?"

Hermione turned towards her mother; still blushing, and squeeked out an "CanIgotomyroomandfinishmyhomework?"

Rose smiled and said, "Of course, you can! Remember what we told you!"

Hermione then nodded and made her way out of the dining room, trying to ignore the chuckling women. When Hermione got to her room, she quickly locked the door and collapsed on her bed. _OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGodIthinkI'mgonnadie,_ she thought to herself as she picked up a book and tried to read.

 _~A Return Visit~_

Suddenly, there was a _pop_ and the creature known as Dobby appeared, startling Hermione. He nervously looked around and spoke "You's cannot open door now. Young Miss and Mister Potter must not return to Hogwarts. Much too dangerous!"

"What are you talking about?! How did you get in here?!" Hermione demanded. Hermione heard someone banging on her door.

"I's trying to warn yous. More bad things will happen. Dobby cannot say, Dobby does not know," the strange creature then began to bang his head on the wall.

Horrified at what the creature was doing, Hermione said, "Please, stop! You're hurting yourself."

"Young Miss Potter is too kind! I's be going." With another _pop,_ the strange, little creature disappeared. Hermione ran to the door and opened it. She found Bella, Amelia and her parents outside the door.

"Honey, are you alright?!" Rose said.

"We felt the wards go off, " Amelia said as she looked around Hermione's room with her wand drawn.

Hermione nodded amd replied, " It was that crazy house elf the Weasleys owned, Dobby. He tried to warn me about something at Hogwarts, but something prevented him from doing so.

Bella sighed, "He might've been sworn not to say anything. I'll make sure the Aurors at Hogwarts stay sharp. We'll figure this out later."

"Are you - ," Hugo began.

"I'm fine, Dad, really." Hermione reassured her father.

"Alright, I'll let your brother and everyone else know you're okay," Hugo said.

Sighing, Hermione picked up her book and tried to go back to reading. She finally gave up when she couldn't get the images of what her mother and her aunts were talking about still in her head. She'd alao been thinking about what the creature said. She finally fell asleep, dreaming about a certain Hufflepuff.

 _~The Holidays~_

Christmas was fast approaching and the family were busy with preparations. Sirius and Remus were trying to put up the Christmas tree while singing raunchy versions of traditional carols, which often earned them a few hexes from Amelia and Bella. Hermione had borrowed Hedwig and sent Cedric Diggory an invite and was ecstatic when he replied that he and his parents were able to come by.

When Harry's younger fiancées found out, there were loud shouts of excitement as the girls flooed their cousins Daphne, Tracey and Pansy. The three girls arrived and contacted Hannah and Luna, who immediately arrived and the group of girls dragged Hermione up to her room and demanded they tell them everything.

Hermione complained that she didn't know what to wear and the girls tore through her wardrobe. When they found nothing suitable, the girls begged their mothers to take them on a shopping trip, much to the men's annoyance. The men were soon brought into compliance with glares and threats of sleeping on the couch for the entire month.

Christmas Eve had finally arrived and everyone was having a good time. The Diggorys had arrived before dinner and were met at the floo by Hermione and her parents. Cedric's parents had introduced themselves as Amos and Jacqueline Diggory. Hermione had gently prodded Cedric forwarded and introduced him.

"Mum, Dad, this is Cedric," Hermione said nervously, not knowing what her parents would do. She was worried when her father stood up to his full height and looked like he was sizing up poor Cedric.

"So; young man," Hugo began as he held out his hand towards Cedric. "What are your intentions towards my daughter?" He looked back at Sirius and Remus, who were trying to hold in their laughter.

"DADDY!" Hermione exclaimed, horrifed.

"We'rejustfriendsthat'sall," Cedric tried to say as he nervously shook Hugo's hand.

Rose smacked her husband in the back of the head and said, "Oh; leave the poor boy alone and let's introduce them to everyone."

"Youlookreallypretty, Hermione," Cedric said. "This is for you."

Hermione blushed as she handed over several packages to Cedric and his parents and replied, "Thankyou, theseareforyouandyourparents."

Everyone had finally sat down and began to enjoy their dinner, and both Hermione and Cedric began to loosen up around everyone. Later; as midnight arrived, the presents were passed around with Sirius dresses as Father Christmas and Gabbi helped pass out gifts.

The following weekend, the group of friends and family spent New Year's at the Rookery, the home of Luna and Xeno Lovegood. It proved to be an enjoyable experience for everyone and Luna proudly showed a painting of her friends on the _ceiling_ of her room.

Luna pointed out everyone in her painting and asked, "Do you all like it?"

"It's wonderful, Luna!" Hermione said earnestly. "How did you get up there?"

Grinning, Luna said, "Magic!"

Susan burst out laughing and gave the little girl a hug. "You've been hanging around Harry too much, Luna."

Luna gave a pout and said, "Too bad there isn't room for one more."

Everyone than began laughing at Harry's shocked look as he was saved when Xeno called everyone downstairs. As everyone celebrated the arrival of the New Year, the Holidays would prove to be just as enjoyable as the last with new friends.


	20. Darkness in Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

 _Thought/Dream/Diary_

 _{Parseltongue}_

 _ **~ The Chambered Secret ~**_

 _~A Sirius Date~_

At Potter Manor, breakfast was lively as usual, with the kids talking about what happened at school and the adults talking about their work days. This all changed when Sirius came down with a smile on his face.

Curious, Harry looked at his godfather and asked, "What's got you so happy this morning, Padfoot?"

"Well; Harry," Sirius said, "It looks like this old dog still has it! I got a date this weeked!"

Wide-eyed, Remus turned around and asked, "With who?'

Sirius smirked and said, "Leah Rosmerta."

"Wait, Madam Rosmerta?! Owner of _The Three Broomaticks_?!" Exclaimed a shocked Remus. "You even got her first name?!"

"Yup," Sirius replied.

"Bloody Hell," Remus said. _I've gotta step up my game. Can't let Pads get all the glory...I wonder if Septima Vector is still single?_ Moony thought to himself.

"Language, Remus!" Said Andi, "There are children at the table!"

Dora looked at her mother and said, "Oh; come off it, Mum! I've heard you say worse things whenever Dad pissed you off."

"Quite you," Andi said. "So; Siri...have you figured out where to take her?"

"Uhm; no..." Sirius said sheepishly.

Bella looked at Sirius and asked, "You asked a woman out and you don't know where you're going to take her?!"

"I was just going to wing it," Sirius replied, sheepishly. "I thought about taking her to Muggle London, watch one of those movies the kids like going to. Take her dancing and things like that."

Amelia laughed and said, "You know...that's not a bad idea; actually."

Reumus and Sirius both said; at the same time, "Really?!"

"Well; Bella and I take Harry and the girls to Muggle London along with Hermione and Rose. They've shown us around and there are places you can take her that you can't find in Hogsmaede; of course. You would probably have to get her some Muggle clothes, though. I've seen how some wizards and witchs think Muggles dress like. If you'd like, Bella and I could loan her some of our Muggle clothes," Amelia said.

Bella looked at her sister-fiancée; shrugged and said, "Sure; why not."

Smirking; Amelia then said, "Of course, you're going to have to introduce her to the family. Which means, we'll get to tell her all about you." Both Amelia and Bella grinned evilly, a sight that sent a shiver down the former Marauder's spine.

Finally, the weekend came and Sirius brought Leah Rosmerta to Potter Manor. There, Sirius introduced everyone to his date and everyone found her to be a likeable woman.

Leah was well-known to most of the household; as she frequently setved them whenever they ate at

her establishment. Thr Grangers found her to be an attractive, curvy blonde woman with a vibrant personality who became a hit with the kids. Dora; having already met Leah herself, was happy that her Uncle Sirius was fining some happiness in his life

Both Amelia and Bella let Leah pick out some Mugge clothes and they re-sized them to fit Leah. Sirius' jaw dropped when he saw how different the already-attractive witch looked.

"Ready to go, Leah?" Sirius asked.

Leah smiled and replied, "I am."

The couple left Potter Manor and had a great time exploring Muggle London. They warched a couple of movies and Leah found them to be an enjoyable experence. It was a late night when Sirius brought Leah back to her home and it wasn't until late afternoon when Sirius made it back to Potter Manor...with an even bigger smile on his face.

 _~Darkness in Hogwarts~_

The return back to Hogwarts was uneventful for everyone. No new attacks; thankfully. Harry was amused when Ron and his goons tried to intimidate a number of First Years and was forced to back off by a couple of Aurors. _They ARE doing something; at least,_ Harry thought to himself.

It was a typically boring ride on the train and Harry and his friends either passed the time reading books, playing games (even a few Muggle ones like Monopoly) or just sleeping.

When they returned; however, things were not so pleasant at the school. One of the ghosts and another muggle-born student had been petrified. Madame Pomfrey and the healers fro St. Mungo's had an idea of how to counter the petrifications and they were doing their best to come up with a counter.

Meanwhile; rumors were flying around the school about who the Heir of Slytherin could be. Some had even accused Draco Malfoy as he was the one who had found the petrifed victims. However; Draco's friends and the rest of Gryffindor had quickly provided support for the young Malfoy, thereby lessening the impact of the rumors. Still, the rumors had taken its toll on Draco and he began to appear more and more haggard.

One evening, Neville came up to Hermione with a book in his hands that Hermione immediately recognized. "Neville! Where did you get that?!"

"I found it in the boy's bathroom!" Neville said as he handed it over. "It was in one of the stalls."

"Was Draco trying to get rid of it?" Hermione wondered out loud. Slowly, she opened the diary and was shocked to find it...empty. "There's nothing in it!"

"What?!" Neville took a peek over Hermione's shoulder and was equally surprised. "He always had his nose in that thing."

"I know," agreed Hermione.

Neville looked around quickly and said, "Try writing something."

Hermione shrugged and picked up a quill. "Can't hurt, I guess." Hermione wrote a single word: _Hello._

The two Gryffindors were shocked when the diary answered: _Hello._

Quickly, Hermione slammed the book shut. "No way! Did you see that?!"

"Yeah," Neville shakily answered. "That was weird!"

Hermione began to gather her things and said hurriedly, "Come on, Nev. Let's go find my brother and show him this."

Hetmione and Neville found Harry and his fiancées in Potter Quarters with Fleur talking to Gabrielle on one of their communications mirrors. Harry noticed the worried look on his sister's face and asked what was wrong.

"This," Hermione said; trying to catch her breath, as she handed the diary to her brother. "There's something strange about this thing."

Harry turned the diary over and looked at it, "Looks normal to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her brother and said, "Oh; for God's sake, open it, you dolt!"

Harry sheepishly did as he was told and was surprised to find it empty. Hearing the ruckus, the girls gathered around the trio and took a turn looking at the diary.

"This is strange," Dora said. "There's nothing..."

"It gets weirder when you write in it," Nevilled replied.

Harry looked at Nevile with a raised eyebrow, "You're kidding, right?"

"Go on and try it!" Hermione exclaimed.

Shrugging, Harry took the quill his sister gave him and wrote: _Hello. My name is Harry._

 _Hello, Harry._

Immediately, Harry closed the book and looked at his sister. "This is weird," Harry said.

"You think?" Hermione replied with annoyance. "Write in it again!"

"Okay," Harr said as he wrote: _Do you have a name?_

 _Tom. Tom Riddle. How did you find me? I was a student here many years ago._

Harry wrote: _Hello, Tom. Someone tried to flush you down the toilet._

 _Oh. How unfortunate._

 _Do you know who the Heir of Slytherin is?_ Harry asked the strange diary

 _No. But I believe you can find your answer in Slytherin House._ Tom wrote back. _You just have to find a way to get in there._

Harry wrote: _Thank you, Tom._

 _You're welcome, Harry._

Harry reluctantly closed the book. "Tom said the answer to the Heir is in Slytherin House. So how do we get in there?"

"Polyjiuce potion?" Hermione suggested.

"Zhat eez difficult to brew if you do not have zhe proper ingredients," Fleur said. "You would need something of zhe person to do eet."

All of a sudden, everyone turned towards Dora who was busy reading a textbook. Looking up, Dora found everyone staring at her and she said, "What? What did I do?"

"Forget Polyjuice!" Susan said. "We hve our own metamorph right here! I bet Dora could sneak into Slytherin House!'

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. "Do you think you can do it, Dora?"

"Yeah, but what about the robes?" Dora asked.

"Oh, right," Harry said. "What about transfiguring one of yours to look like Slytherin colors?"

"That's not a bad idea" Dora said. "I guess I could try and make my self look like a Firstie or something like that."

Hermione then realized something, "We'll have to use the Map to make sure that no one bumps into Dora. But how will we find out the password to the Common Room?"

"What about Professor Snape?" Susan asked.

"I'll just ask Flint. Tell him I forgot the password," Dora replied. "Better idea, I'll use the Cloak and wait by the door to the Slytherin Dungeon."

Fleur grinned and said, "Looks like we might 'ave a plan! What do you zhink, 'Arry?"

"This could work," Harry laughed. "We'd just have to follow Weasley and his goons."

At that moment, Bella walked into Potter Quarters and was surpised to see a Slytherin Firstie talking to her fiancées. "What's she doing here?" Bella asked.

Bella was surprised when the group started laughing and then the "Firstie" morphed back into Dora. "Now why is Dora disguised as a Firstie - no, wait...never mind...better I don't know...I AM a professor AND an Auror...just don't get caught at whatever you lot are planning to do."

 _~Breaking and Entering~_

The only thing the group had to do now was find a Firstie and follow her on the map. Using the Cloak, Dora learned what the password was and snuck into the Common Room.

The common room was a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and the light gave the room an eerie tint to it. The common room was furnished with black and geeen leather sofas; skulls; and wooden cupboards.

 _This place is creepy,_ Dora thought to herself as she wandered around the Common Room. Dora finally found the targets she was after, she spotted Weasley along with Crabbe and Goyle. They were sitting at a table and looking over something Dora recognized as _The Daily Prophet._

 _Now why are they reading that rag?_ She then overheard something that made her blood run cold.

"I heard that Father will begin an inquiry into Lucius Malfoy's interest with Muggles. I think he's going too far with his dealings with them," Weasley said.

Crabbe began laughing, "What do you think the Mudbloods here will do?"

"Not a damn thing, with the monster still running around," Goyle smirked. "I bet they still haven't figured out what it is."

"They're too stupid to figure it out," Weasley said, joining in the laughter. "I hope that Potter bitch gets it next."

"Which one?" Goyle said as they all began laughing.

Dora felt herself growing angry as her fingers clenched her wand. _One of these days, you bloody arseholes._ Dora was surprised when Weasley turned in her direction.

"What are you doing here?" Weasley snapped at her.

"I was just wondering if you could help - " Dora said before she was cut off.

Weasley said with a sneer, "Do your own homework and don't bother me again!"

"Sorry," Dora replied and quickly left the Common Room. _Damn, if only he hadn't noticed me._

Dora quickly made to Potter Quarters and morphed back into her normal self. She was greeted by her family and they looked at her anxiously. "Didn't learn much; unfortunately. Had to get out of there when Weasley noticed me."

"Did he say anything about the Heir of Slytherin?" Harry asked his fiancée.

"No, but I heard something about an inquiry against Uncle Lucius," Dora said as she sat down on Harry's lap. "That place was creepy. Felt like I was being watched all the time."

"We'll have to tell Uncle Luc -" Before Harry could finish, there was a loud banging on the door of Potter Quarters. Dora got up from her spot and opened the door to find a distressed-looking Professor McGonagall.

"Auntie Minnie? What's wrong?" Dora asked.

"Harry, come with me quickly. We have to go to the Hospital Wing. There's been another attack," Professor McGonagall said.

The urgency in Prof. McGonagall's voice got everyone up and they followed the Professor to the Hospital Wing. They were met by Madame Pomfrey and she led them to a bed and to a sight that broke their hearts.

"What happened to her?!" Harry cried out as he dropped to his knees, next to her bed. Harry reached out and felt her cold hand. She'd been petrified like the others.

"One of the students found her with another Auror, who had also been attacked." Madame Pomfrey replied as he pointed to another bed. "I've already notified the rest of your family. They should be here soon."

Harry could only nod as he looked down at the face of his beautiful fiancée. _I promise I'll get whoever did this to you, I promise. Just don't leave me._ Harry swore to himself as he tearfully wrapped his arms around the petrified form of Bellatrix Black.


	21. Finding the Monster

**Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

 _Thought/Dream/Diary_

 _{Parseltongue}_

 _ **~ The Chambered Secret ~**_

 _~Asking the Diary~_

 _I'm so sorry, Bella,_ Harry thought as he held Bella's hand while Madame Pomfrey discussed Bella's condition with their extended family. Noticing Harry's despair, Hermione wrapped her arms around her brother and tred to comfort him as best she could.

"She'll be okay, Harry," Hermione said. "Madame Pomfrey'll bring them back, you'll see!"

Harry nodded, not knowing what else to do as he stared at his fiancée's unmoving face. He wished he could hear her laugh, see her smile.

"Maybe the Diary can tell us something," Dora suggested.

"Brilliant idea!" Exclaimed Hermione as she looked at Dora. "You take care of my brother," she said. "Come on, Neville." _Where is Draco?_ Hermione wondered before she and Neville left the hospital wing. Racing towards the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione and Neville had the misfortune of running into Ronald Weasley and his two goons.

"So, I heard about what happened to the Bloo - " That was all he could manage before he found himself knocked to the floor from a punch from Hermione.

"I've had enough of you, you arse," Hermione growled at the red-head. When she looked at Crabbe and Goyle, the two goons wisely moved out of the way. "Good, you might not be as stupid as you look."

"When my mother hears about this," the Weasel tried to say before he was interrupted by an equally infuriated Neville

"And that's why none of us give a damn about you," Neville said. " All you do is complain to your mother. Grow a pair."

Both Hermione and Neville left a stunned Weasley and his two goons where they were.

Finally reaching Potter's Quarters, Hermione found the Diary where she left it. Opening it, she wrote: _What do you know about Slytherin's Monster?_

 _Not much I'm afraid. I can; however, show you what happened when a similar event occured wen I was a student._

Suddenly, Hermione had her brain flooded with images of a young Tom and a young Prof. Dumbledore. The memory showed Hermione that there was a young girl murdered and that Tom knew who she was. The memory also showed who the suspect was in the opening of the mysterious Chamber of Secrets. A suspect that had shocked Hermione. _No,_ Hermione thought to herself. _That can't be right._

 _Yes. I'm afraid that it can be. Hagrid opened the Chamber all those years ago. Hagrid knew about the monster and was expelled for his actions. Ask him yourself._

 _I think I will,_ Hermione wrote back and closed the diary. "Come on, Neville! We have to talk to Hagrid! Handing the Diary to Neville so that he could put it in his

"Hagrid?" Neville asked. "What does he have to with this?"

"I think he knows what the monster is!" Hermione exclaimed. "He was the one who opened the Chamber!"

 _~Hagrid's Arrest~_

Hermione and Neville knew that Hagrid liked strange and unusual creatures (Norbert and Fluffy, remember?); however, what they didn't know was how Hagrid had gotten the Chamber. When they returned to the Hospital Wing, Hermione and Neville found Harry asleep next to Bella's bed. Noticing the other girls still awake, the two friends informed Fleur, Dora and Susan of what they had learned.

"That's crazy," Dora said. "What would Hagrid gain by releasing a monster in the school?"

Unperturbed, Hermione continued, "It's possible Hagrid didn't realize it was dangerous in the first place."

"But still...you learned this from a Diary?" Susan asked.

"Come on," Neville said. "Let's go and ask Hagrid."

"You two go wiz zhem, I weell stay 'ere wiz 'Arry," Fleur told Dora and Susan. Both girls got up and followed Hermione and Neville to the Gryffindor Common Room. Before they left, the group of kids overheard Madame Pomfrey saying that the Mandrakes would soon be ready.

"That's a relief," Hermione said. "At least those people and Bella will be helped soon."

When Neville went to go and look for the Diary, he found the dorm room in complete disarray. He also noted with horror that tte Diary was missing! _Crap!_ Neville thought to himself. _There goes one of our best way for clues! Even though it is creepy!_

Neville went downstairs and told everyone what had happened. "The Diary's missing!"

"What?" Hermione asked, with a shocked look.

"It was in my trunk and the whole dorm looked like it had been ransacked!" Neville said. "What do we do now?"

Dora replied, "We still need to go and talk to Hagrid; so, come on!"

The group of kids quickly made their way towards Hagrid's hut and were surprised to see the Headmaster, several Ministry Officials and Aurors. They were also surprised to see Arthur Weasley and the current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

Cornelius Fudge looked like an overweight little man who had rumpled grey hair. Fudge was wearing a pinstriped suit, scarlet tie, long black travelling cloak, pointed purple boots, and was constantly fiddling with a lime green bowler hat.

Cornelius Fudge was arguing with the Headmaster about taking in Hagrid the group of kids realized. They also noticed that Amelia wasn't present. Fudge was also accompnied by his Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge. A woman that reminded Hermione of a pink toad walking on two legs.

"Professor? What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry, Miss Potter, but you shouldn't be here," The Professor said. "This is important Ministry business."

"Professor Dumbledore, by decree of the Board of Governors, you have been suspended!" Mr. Weasley said with a smirk, shocking the group of kids.

The Headmastee then looked at the children and said, "Don't worry, everything will be alright. There will always be help at Hogwarts. All you have to do is ask."

"Hem, hem," the Pink Toad said, "it's time to take these two fools away!"

"Not Azkaban!" Hermione heard Hagrid say, "I didn't do anything wrong!" When the Ministry Officials began to escort Hgrid away, he turned to Hermione and the others, "Follow the spiders! They'll lead you to where you want to go!"

 _~Finding the Monster~_

"Follow the spiders?!" Hermione exclaimed out loud, " What the bloody Hell is Hagrid talking about!"

"Language!" The other girls said at once, causing Neville to giggle. The group of friends had been walking back to the Castle and were going to head back to the Hospital Wing when they came across an incredible sight: a long line of _spiders_ heading out of a window and into the forest.

"Well, now we know what Hagrid meant when he said to follow the spiders!" Susan said, eyes wide.

Dora gripped Susan's arm and her hair began to shift in different colors, showing her agitated state, "Oh, I hate spiders."

"Do we follow them?" Neville asked Hermione.

Hermione said, "Lead away, O Fearless Leader!"

"Oh shut up," Neville replied and the group of kids followed the line of spiders into the Forest. Carefully, they went deeper into the Forest when they started hearing clicking sounds, lots of clicking sounds! The kids suddenly found themselves surrounded by spiders, not just any spiders mind you, these things were as big as _horses_!

"'Follow the spiders', Hagrid said," Hermione mumbled to herself. _No bloody way am I doing this again!_

 _"Aragog!"_ Hermione heard one of the spiders. _The bloody things can talk?!,_ Hermione thought to herself. She looked at friends and saw the surprise on ther faces; as well.

The kids heard a loud sound and out of the Forest emerged a massive, dark, hairy brown/black spider. His size dwarfed that of the other giant spdiers and he possessed eight eyes that were milky white. Hermione surmised that he could possibly blind.

 _"What is the matter, young one?"_ The massive spider said in a deep, booming tone that almost caused Hermione to pee herself.

 _"I found humans in our home!"_ The smaller spider said.

 _"Who are you?!"_ Demanded the huge spider. _"Why are you in my domain?"_

Nervously, Neville stepped forward said, "We're friends of Hagrid. He's been arrested because they think he let loose some sort of monster inside Hogwarts!"

 _"Nonsense,"_ The spider told Neville. _"Hagrid was expelled from the school because they thought that I was the Slytherin monster that dwelled in the Chamber of Secrets!"_

Hermione then stepped forward and asked, "So...you weren't born in the Chamber?"

 _"No, I come from somewhere far away. Where, I do not remember. Hagrid raised me and when I was blamed for the death of a girl, he took me here where I have been safe ever since."_ Aragog told Hermione.

Dora then asked, "You never killed anyone?"

Aragog turned and looked at Dora, whose hair shifted yellow, _"No! The one who died was discovered in a bathroom; yes! I remember that well! The thing you speak of is a creature that even our kind fear! We do not even speak of it! Now go! I grow weary of talking to you! My children will escort you back to the edge of the Forest. Out of respect for Hagrid, I will let you leave in safety."_

"Th - thank you," Hermione said as she and the others followed the spiders away from Aragog's lair. As the group finally made it to the edge of the Forest, they saw a sight that looked more frightening then a horde of giant spiders: an infuriated Amelia Bones, a worried-looking Harry Potter and; oh boy, parents.

Neville looked at Hermione and said, "I think we would've been safer in the Forest!"


	22. Endgame

**A/N:** Parts of this chapter (A Nightmarish Return) was written with the assistance of of ARega1s. Thank you!

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

 _Thought/Dream/Diary_

 _{Parseltongue}_

 _ **~ The Chambered Secret ~**_

 _~Endgame~_

"What the bloody Hell were you thinking?!" Amelia yelled at the group of kids.

Meekly, Susan looked at her enraged Aunt and said, "We were only trying to help..."

"By going into the Forbidden Forest?" Harry asked with his head down. "I can't lose anyone else right now." This simple statement caused his fiancées to start crying as they embraced him.

"We know where the Chamber is," Hermione began and everyone turned and faced her. "Harry's the only one who can open it. Whatever is going on, it's in there!"

"Where, Hermione?" Harry asked his sister.

Hermione flinched from the look her brother gave her. "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Hermione said.

"The Chamber is in a girl's bathroom?!" Hermione heard someone say and she nodded.

"Okay, you lot can go to the Hospital Wing and have yourselves looked over," Amelia told the group of kids. "The rest of us will go to that bathroom and find out what's going on. We'll discuss this later.'

"But we want to help!" Dora said, her flashing between blue and red.

"Absolutely not!" Professor McGonagall said to the Metamorph. "You are in enough trouble as it is!"

"Go on," Harry said. "I promise we'll be alright!"

"You better," Dora said as she and Susan hugged Harry and they followed Neville and Hermione to the Hospital Wing. Just as they were about to leave, Hermione turned and ran back to Harry.

"Harry," Hermione began, "Just before Prof. Dumbledore was taken away, he mentioned that help would always be available to those who ask for it. Be careful, I can't lose you, too!"

Harry nodded at his sister and watched them as they left for the Hospital Wing. "Okay, Myrtle's Bathroom is this way." Harry led Amelia and the small group of Aurors to Myrtle's bathroom and they were greeted by the ghost of the young girl.

"Hello, Myrtle," Harry said. "Did anyone cime through here?"

The ghost of Myrtle nodded, "Yes; Harry. The blonde boy went through there." The ghost pointed pointed to a stall. "Look closely at it."

 _Blonde boy?_ Harry thought to himself as he looked at the stall and was surprised to see a tiny snake scratched onto the surface of one of the taps. Harry nodded to himself and said _{Open.}_ The hissing sound caused the Aurors behind Amelia to flinch; however, Amelia placed a reaffirming hand on Harry's shouder. Suddenly, the tap began to glow and spin wildly. The stall itself shuddered and dropped down into a pipe that looked large enough for a person to go down into.

Harry looked grimly at his fiancée and said, "I'll go first, Love. Make sure it's clear."

Harry was surprised when Amelia grabbed him in a fierce embrace and kissed him. "Just for luck," Amelia said, with a smile.

"You and Bella need to stop watching those movies," Chuckling at Amelia, Harry replied.

Harry then turned and slid down the pipe. Harry landed with a loud _thump_. As he picked himself up from the ground, Harry drew his wand and said, _"Lumos."_ A bright light appeared at he tip of the wand and he looked around. Tiny skeletons of dead animals and debris littered the floor. Just as he was about to call the others, the ceiling suddenly caved in and Harry jumped out of the way to avoid being buried under the rubble. _Damn,_ Harry thought to himself.

Hearing the noise coming from the pipe, Amelia screamed, "HARRY!"

"It's blocked, Amy," Harry yelled back. "You can't come down this way!"

Amelia began to claw desperately at the debris blocking the entrance when a pair of strong hands pulled her away. "Let me go, Moody," Amelia snarled.

"You can't help the lad," Alastor Moody said. A tall man with an artificial eye that kept looking around. "He's on his own. CONSTANT VIGILANCE, POTTER! That'll keep you alive! You hear me, boy?!"

Harry nodded to himself and said, "I'll be fine, Amy! I promise!" He then began to follow the long corridor to wherever it led to.

Up above in the bathroom, Amelia could only stare at the opening. Then she did something that surprised the Aurors in the room and herself. "You come back to me, Harry! To US, to our family! "

As Harry walked, he was unnerved by the stillness of the air and the foul smell...it smelled like... _death._ Finally, Harry found another door that had the engraving of a snake that looked like it was swallowing itself in a circle. _{Open,}_ Harry said and; with a loud noise, the door slowly opened to reveal a large chamber. In the back of the chamber was a giant statue of a man with a long beard that reached all the way down to his feet

 _This is it,_ Harry thought to himself. _I found the Chamber of Secrets!_ In the midde of the floor, Harry saw..."Draco!" Harry then ran to where his cousin's body lay and checked for a pulse.

 _"Welcome, Potter! I've been expecting you!"_

"Who are you?! What have you done with Draco?!" Harry shouted into the shadows.

 _"My, a bit touchy aren't we?"_

"Come on out so that I can see you!" Harry said. Harry looked around and finally saw him. A figure was leaning against a pillar and Harry instantly recognized him. "You're Tom Riddle!"

 _"You're friend won't wake just yet, I'm afraid,"_ Tom said.

"What are you?" Harry asked.

Tom looked at Harry; and then pointed at a diary that lay on the floor at the statue's feet and replied, _"A memory. A memory that's been trapped in that damn diary for almost fifty years! And soon...very soon! I'll be free."_

"Who are you?" Harry asked again.

With a smile, Tom wrote in the air _TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_ and with a flick of his wrist, the words began to rearrange themselves into _I AM VOLDEMORT._

Wide-eyed, Harry could only say, "Oh, shite! I am so buggered!"

 _"Indeed,"_ Tom smirked. _"Come to me, Great One! Come to me and feast!"_

Suddenly, the mouth of the Statue of Salazar Slytherin began to open and; like some grotesque tongue, something very large slithered out and landed with a lound _thump. A Basilisk! That's Salazar's monster?!_ Harry saw the large creature uncoil itself and he did the only thing he could: he ran and tried to find a hiding place.

 _{KILL HIM!}_ Harry heard Tom say.

 _Helpmehelpmehelpme,_ Harry thought desperately as he heard the monster searching for him. Something flashed above Harry and he saw...a bird?"Fawkes?!" Then Harry felt something soft and hard land on top of his head and fall to the floor. Looking down, Harry was astonished to find... _A hat?! I ask for help and that ruddy bird gives me the Sorting Hat?!_

Harry looked up and saw that Fawkes was attacking the creature and that it had been blinded by the bird's attack. Just as he was about to shove the Hat away, Harry felt something hard inside. Curious, Harry stuck his hand inside and pulled out a... _Sword! Now this is more like it!_

 _{No, ignore that bird! The boy! He's...}_ Tom screamed in rage when he saw that Harry had a weapon in his hands. A weapon that Tom was familiar with. Just as Harry was about to strike, the Basilisk struck first. Harry felt blood seep from his wound as he plunged the sword deep into the upper portion of the huge snake's mouth. Glancing at his own wound, Harry yanked the fang from his arm as he watched the monster thrash around in agony before it finally lay still.

 _"Feel that, Potter? You're dying!"_ Tom said, laughing. Tom then picked up Harry's wand at pointed it at him. Then Tom stopped as he saw Fawkes land on Harry's shoulder as he dropped something on Harry's lap. _"What are you doing? Get away from him!"_

The bird looked at Harry sadly and then looked at his wound. Harry was surprised to see tears fall onto his wound and even more surprised to see the blood stop flowing and the wound healing itself. Harry then noticed the diary in his lap and looked at Fawkes. Fawkes looked at Harry and nodded at the Basilisk fang that was still in Harry's hand. Harry suddenly realized what Fawkes wanted him to do and he stabbed the fang into the diary.

 _"No!"_ Tom shouted as black ink erupted from the diary and began spilling out in huge amounts. Tom dropped to the floor and began screaming in pain as he slowly disappeared.

Harry looked at Fawkes and said, "Thank you. How do we - ?" Before he was able to finish, Harry found himself and Draco in Myrtle's bathroom, and was tackled by a smiling Amelia who crushed him in a bear hug and was raining kisses all over his face.

"Let the boy down, Amelia," said a laughing Moody. "I told you he would be alright! Let's get him and Draco to the infirmary before you crush him even further.

"I don't mind, Sir," Harry said, tiredly "I don't mind at all. Thank you, Fawkes!" Harry could have sworn he heard someone chuckling inside his head.

The group soon left the bathroom and headed to the Infirmary where Harry and Draco were both placed into beds with Draco's parents rushing to his side. Madame Pomfrey confirmed that Draco would be alright and that he would wake up soon.

Harry was surprised to see that Prof. Dumbledore had returned and saw him arguing with Arthur Weasley. Weasley had demanded to know what Dumbledore was doing back and the Headmaster politely told him that the Board of Governors felt that he was the right person for the job. Harry noticed between Mr. Weasley's legs was a frightened-looking Dobby.

Harry then remembered something that he was told. That a house elf only be freed if given clothes. A plan began to form in Harry's head as he pulled off one of his socks and placed the diary in it. "Excuse me, Sir," Harry said as he got up from the bed.

"What do you want, boy?" Mr. Weasley said.

"I have something that belongs to you." Harry then gave the sock-covered diary to Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley removed the sock and saw the diary. With disdain, he threw the diary onto the floor and tossed aside the sock.

"Come, Dobby! We are leaving this dreadful place," Mr. Weasley said to the house elf. He then turned around and was surprised to see Dobby holding a sock. "Where did you get that?!"

"Master has given Dobby clothes!" Dobby said, holding the sock with reverence.

"I did no such thing! Now come along!" Mr. Weasley yelled at the elf.

"Dobby is free!" The ecstatic elf began doing a small jig around the Infirmary, causing everyone to start laughing. Well; unfortunately, not everyone.

Mr. Weasley turned and drew his wand and screamed, "Damn you, boy! You cost me my servant!" Suddenly, Mr. Weasley found himself banished through the Infirmary doors by a house elf.

"You will not harm the great Harry Potter!" Said the house elf. "Thank you, Harry Potter, Sir!" The elf then looked at Harry amd bowed. "Dobby would like to come and work for the great Harry Potter, Sir!"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked the elf and laughed when he saw the elf's head bob up and down enthusiastically. "Okay we'll discuss the details later! Welcome to the Potter family, Dobby."

The tiny creature then ran up to Harry and gave him a hug before disappearing with a loud crack. "As long as he doesn't try to save my life again," Harry said with a laugh. Harry then noticed that everyone was looking at him. "What?" He asked.

"That was a kind thing you did, Mr. Potter." Prof. Dumbledore said. "Now, will you tell us what happened?" Harry retold the events that happened in the Chamber, of his battle with the Basilisk and the rescue of Draco, much to the relief of Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy. "Very well, Mr. Potter. I will leave you to get some rest. Take care, young man." With that, Prof. Dumbledore got up from his chair and left the Infirmary.

Harry noticed that Madame Pomfrey had walked in and was talking with Amelia. "I've just administered the Mandrake treatment. Those affected by the Basilisk will be waking up soon." Harry then jumped off his bed and ran to Bella's side.

"I need you to wake up for me, please," Harry said as he stroked Bella's cheek with his finger. "Please...wake up..."

 _~A Nightmarish Return~_

 _Black. That was all Bella knew when she first realized she wasn't dead. Though knowing that she wasn't dead was a minor consolation to her because it was obvious she wasn't awake either. The next thing that she realized was that she had a body, a cold and naked body. Bella shivered at the unnatural chill that washed over her, her nipples hardening from both the temperature and the sense of fear that she was feeling._

 _Finally, she opened her eyes. What she saw wasn't much of an improvement from the darkness. Bella seemed to be lying in a small circle of dim light while everything outside the circle was pitch black. Maybe it was because of the light, small as it was, that made the black seem blacker and more foreboding._

 _A thought entered her mind, wishing she was clothed. No sooner had the thought entered Bella's head then her body became clothed in her Auror uniform. Her purple bustier and black, ankle length skirt covered by her red robes. Checking her pockets, she even found her wand, giving her a bit of comfort._

 _Looking up towards the light, she could see nothing. Just an endless glow of grey being cast down upon her. As much as she wanted to yell and scream to gain somebody's, anybody's attention, Bella knew that she had to keep calm and level headed._

 _Then, from somewhere in the murky darkness, came laughter. Not the kind of laughter associated with amusement and entertainment but the kind associated with cruelty and dark intentions._

 _"Did you forget about wittle old me? Did you think that you could be rid of me so easily?"_

 _Bella immediately drew her wand and pointed it to where she heard the laughter but the sound immediately shifted behind her. Any direction she turned, the laughter continued to move until it was all encompassing. A sound that guaranteed pain for the victim and pleasure for the one inflicting it._

 _"Aww. Is poor wittle Bella afraid?" The voice behind the laughter finally spoke up in a mocking tone usually used for small children. Bella's eyes narrowed. She could tell for certain that it was a woman taunting her but who...she wasn't completely sure. There was definitely something familiar about that voice but it seemed so foreign to her._

 _"Show yourself! I am Senior Auror and Professor Bellatrix Black and I am not afraid to use force." Bella said in as brave a tone as she could muster._

 _"Ha! You're no Black, blood-traitor!" The mystery woman called from the darkness. "The Blacks stand for the purity of blood. No Black would ever sully their lineage with some half- blooded boy!"_

 _As much as she wanted to retaliate in anger, Bella knew that to do so would leave her open to an attack. So this woman knew she was a Black, what her forefathers had stood for, and that she was engaged to Harry. That narrowed down the list of people it could be yet this voice sounded like none of them. Who was this person?_

 _"How do you know so much about the Blacks and my Harry?" Bella called into the darkness. "Who are you?"_

 _"I think you know." The voice whispered into her ear._

 _With reflexes refined from her Auror training, Bella quickly turned to face her opponent. What she saw...shouldn't be...couldn't be..._

 _"What's wrong, wittle Bella? You look like you've seen a ghost." The person that couldn't possibly be standing before her said before cackling maniacally._

 _There before Bellatrix Black stood...herself. But not truly herself, more like a darkly perverted version of herself. Instead a mane of softly curled hair that framed her face and cascaded down her own back, this...other self had unruly and messy hair with strands coming out at odd angles._

 _Instead of the lovely purple eyes that she herself possessed, this copy had eyes that were almost black, nearly impossible to tell where the iris ended and the pupil began. Her clothes were as black as the darkness she came from; a black bustier and ankle length skirt similar to her own. But the thing that caught her eye the most was the tattoo on her forearm._

 _"The Dark Mark." Bella said in a hushed tone._

 _"My, what an observant wittle girl you are, Bella." Her not so better half replied in that annoyingly childish voice before continuing in a more serious tone. "You cannot comprehend the power I've gained by joining the Dark Lord."_

 _"Seems as though you've lost your humanity in the process," Bella countered._

 _"We'll see how much good your humanity does when the Dark Lord takes control. He will silence the Halfblood and his Mudblood sister and rule the muggles so that we may preserve our way of life." The double replied, a manic gleam in her eyes._

 _"Enough!" Bella yelled before sending a cutting curse at this tainted double. The copy quickly put up a shield and the duel began. Cutting curses, bone breaker, and shield charms were swiftly cast as they circled each other in the dull light._

 _Bella was unsure how long they were dueling until she finally snuck in a low powered cutting curse that struck her opponent's right arm. Yet, when the curse hit, she felt a sudden pain on her right arm. Looking down, she saw a fresh gash that was oozing blood, similar to the one on the darker version of herself._

 _Maniacal laughter broke the silence._

 _"You can't hurt me without hurting yourself, wittle Bella." Her darker half taunted. To further prove her point, her double fired off a cutting curse of her own, striking Bella in her stomach. Bella gasped in pain, her hand immediately going to her middle. Gingerly taking it off where the curse struck, she saw that her hand was painted crimson and a small trickle of blood was flowing down her front._

 _Looking up, Bella saw that her counterpart had the same injury as well. "Looks like the same applies to you." Bella chuckled through gritted teeth._

 _The darker half glared at Bella before a wicked smile bloomed on her face. "I might not be able to hurt you physically, but there are other ways to break you." She remarked darkly before Bella's vision began to blur. She blinked her eyes, desperately trying to see again._

 _Slowly but surely, her sight returned. Before her was a small battle of sorts being fought in a strange room she had never seen before. She stood at the top of a set of benches that looked down upon a strange stone platform with an eerie looking archway in the center. Around the room, people were fighting. Death Eaters against a rag tag group of children and adults._

 _"Come on! We can't give up!" Came a familiar voice in the group._

 _Seeking out the speaker, Bella was surprised to see that is was her Harry. Yet he seemed older and more mature, perhaps 15 going on 16. Looking at the rest of the group she realized that it was made up of her fellow sister wives, Remus, Sirius, and Hermione. Her family was giving it all they could yet she could tell it was a losing battle._

 _Quicker than she could react, a Death Eater fired off a blasting curse, striking Susan and creating a gaping, gory hole in her stomach._

 _"No!" Bella whispered, unable to believe her eyes._

 _As Susan fell, Amelia let out a feral shriek of rage, firing off cutting curse after cutting curse at anyone with black robes and a mask. But in her anger, she was unable to block a retaliatory cutter that struck her throat. The Head of the DMLE let out a gurgle as blood flowed from her jugular before falling dead on the floor._

 _"This can't be happening! This isn't real!" Bella panted, not wanting to believe what was playing out before her eyes._

 _"Come on, girly!" A Death Eater called from a group that had Dora surrounded. "Just give up now and we promise to make your death painless...after we've passed you around, of course."_

 _"Like hell you will!" The metamorph fired back, doing her best to dodge and shield the incoming curses. "You Death Munchers so much as try, and I swear wherever you stick your cock, I will bite it clean off!"_

 _"Suit yourself." The Death Eater replied before he and his comrades fired blasting curse after blasting curse at her. Dora did her best to shield them but it eventually proved useless. Over and over chunks of her body were blown off until she was nothing but a steaming pile of bloody entrails._

 _"Hey boys! Looky what we got here!" Another Death Eater, that sounded strangely like Weasley Senior called. Turning her head, Bella was horrified to see a group of black robed men holding a beaten and bruised Fleur and Gabby._

 _"What say we have some fun with these Veela sluts?" The man called, receiving cheers from his brothers in arms. Bella couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care if this was a dream. She refused to let this happen to her family. Like the conductor to a symphony, her wand danced through the air, striking down any Death Eater that came close to her._

 _Yet as soon as the men in black cloaks saw the new player in the game, they picked up the girls and ran for the nearest door. Bella tried her best, bloody bodies lying in her wake but she wasn't able to reach the door in time. It slammed in her face and refused to open, despite the many spells she tried on the door. What was worse was that she could hear the lecherous jeer and grunts of pleasure mixed with screams and calls for mercy on the other side._

 _"No, no, no! Stop it you bastards!" Bella screamed, tears streaming down her face as her fist pounded the door._

 _Unknown to her, a Death Eater was preparing to fire a curse at her._

 _"Look out!" Somebody yelled before slamming into her body and throwing her to the ground...but not before the sickly green of the killing curse escaped the enemy's wand. There was a flash of green around Bella as she hit the floor behind a bench. Moving her savior off her back, she was horrified to see Hermione staring blankly and lifelessly at the ceiling._

 _"One less Mudblood!" A voice that sounded like the Banshee Molly Weasley._

 _Quicker than she could react, Bella fired off an overpowered blasting curse, blowing her head clean off. "You bitch!" Bella spat out, unable to hold back her tears. Standing up, she saw that the only people left standing were Harry, Sirius, Remus, and her dark half. The three against one duel was surprisingly even. Nobody had a clear advantage until...a killing curse slipped past Remus' defenses and he fell to the ground._

 _"HAH! Too bad you weren't a cat! Otherwise, you might have had eight more lives!" The double taunted as she now focussed her attention on her remaining two opponents._

 _Bella began making her way down to the arch where they were fighting, picking her way through the corpses of her enemies and friends._

 _"Come on, Bella!" Sirius taunted, a cocky grin on his face. The kind of grin, Bella realized, that he always wore before he fell from grace. "I know all your tricks! You can't possibly beat us!"_

 _Her darker half had a cruel smirk of her own as her non wand hand reached for something behind her back. Bella knew what it was because she herself had one._

 _"Sirius! Look out!" Bella called._

 _But she was too late. A flash of silver flew through the air before sinking into her cousin's chest. Sirius Black had a look of surprise on his face. He looked down at his chest and saw the dagger sticking out before falling to the ground._

 _"Sirius!" Harry called. Abandoning his duel to cradle the head of his godfather. Even from where she was, Bella could see he was coughing up blood._

 _"Hah! I killed Sirius Black." Her darker half taunted, dancing in a circle in triumph._

 _Now Bella was rushing down, occasionally tripping over bodies just so she could reach her Harry. When she finally reached the base of the arena that led to the platform, she saw Harry stand up and turn his wand towards the copy._

 _"You betrayed us? Why?" A tear-streaked Harry asked._

 _"I don't answer to you, boy!" Bella's double screamed. "Crucio!" Her darker half called, grinning maniacally as Harry fell to the ground as he spasmed and screamed in pain._

 _"So...what will you do now, Bella?" The double asked, turning to acknowledge Bella. "You can't hurt me without hurting yourself."_

 _Time seemed to slow for Bella. She saw her beloved Harry being tortured by this darkly perverted version of her. Should she attempt to fight and kill this copy in revenge, she would kill herself in the process..._

 _With a feral scream, Bella fired a bone breaker at her counterpart's stomach. Her darker half ended her torture of Harry and screamed in pain. She looked back at Bella in shock._

 _Another bone breaker was fired, striking the double's left arm._

 _"What are you doing? If you kill me, you'll never have your precious Potter!" The double yelled. Yet Bella continued to make her way up the platform, her left arm dangling uselessly to the side while blood was flowing down her front from where the bone breaker had injured her._

 _"I don't care if I die!" Bella yelled, sending a bone breaker at her darker half's left leg. She made it to the top of the platform before firing off a final bone breaker at the right leg._

 _With the two of them now on the ground before the strange archway, Bella crawled over to her double before glaring at her._

 _"I'd rather kill myself and save my Harry than let him be tortured and killed by the likes of you!" She spat, breathing heavily as the pain consumed her body._

 _"Do you really love this boy?" The dark half asked, panting for air._

 _"With all my heart." Bella replied._

 _Then her double said something she didn't expect. "Good." She said._

 _"What?" Bella asked, confused by the change in attitude._

 _"Love and protect him. Put your family before power and I promise you will defeat anything and everything." Her dark half said._

 _"I don't understand. Why did..."_

 _"There are other worlds than these." The darker half said ominously. "Consider this a warning so that you don't end up like me."_

 _"I..."Bella tried to say._

 _"Goodbye, Bellatrix Black." Her darker half said before firing off a banishing charm. The dark imitation flew threw the archway while Bella tumbled across the floor. When she finally stopped, she was back in the circle of grey she woke up in._

 _Bella lay on the ground and cried. She cried because of the pain she was experiencing. She cried for the family she saw die before her. She cried that her Harry had been tortured._

 _"Bella, why are you crying?" Came a voice from above her._

 _Rapidly blinking her eyes, Bella looked up to see Harry. Her Harry as she last saw him. Yet he wasn't alone. To his right, she saw three teenagers. One that looked just like Harry would when he would be a seventh year except for his purple eyes...her eyes. Next to him was a girl. Bella was shocked because she was a spitting image of what she looked like back in her fifth year except for her green eyes. In her arms she held a black haired baby boy who had identical green eyes. Next to her was a younger girl, probably in her third year with purple eyes and dark red hair...like Lily's hair._

 _To Harry's left stood a set of ten year old twins, a boy and a girl. Both had messy black hair and both had purple eyes. Finally, there was a five year old boy with dark red hair and green eyes. The realization hit her and she couldn't help but laugh in delight._

 _"Seven, Harry bear?" She giggled, not noticing she was no longer in pain._

 _"We can if you want." He replied, grinning back at her._

 _Bella sat up to kiss him but was stopped when she felt a finger on her lips._

 _"I need you to wake up for me, Bella. Then you can kiss the real me." Harry said as Bella's vision began to blur. "Wake up...wake up..."_

 _~The Hospital Wing~_

Bellatrix Black slowly woke up. She felt as though she had been sleeping for an eternity. Around her bed were her sister fiancées, Sirius, Remus, Amelia, and Andi. On the bed, however, was the one she wanted to see the most.

"Bella! You're..." Harry began to say before Bella silenced him with her lips. Harry was shocked by this but melted into the kiss. He moaned into the beautifully unforeseen show of love, allowing Bella to slip her tongue into his mouth. The moment was pure ecstasy for the two of them until...

*CLICK*

A flash of light blinded the two lovers followed by raucous laughter from Sirius, who was holding the offending camera, and Remus.

"That one's going in the family album." The dogfather chuckled. "Kreature!"

The ancient house elf popped beside Sirius.

"Take this and magically develop this for me, would you?" He said, handing over the camera before the elf bowed and popped away.

Around them, Dora, Fleur, and Susan were looking stunned at Harry and Bella, their mouths so agape, one might be able to send a quaffle through them. Amelia had her eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of her nose at what she had seen. Finally, her sister Andi was trying to hide her amusement by covering her mouth and looking away from the scene while failing to prevent the giggles from escaping.

"You mangy..." Bella growled, sending a stinging hex at Remus, causing him to yelp in pain. "...mutts!" She finished, hitting Sirius with another. The two Marauders looked at her indignantly before walking a short distance away to avoid any other curses.

"Oh! Harry bear, before I forget, I want us to have seven together." Bella said, turning back to Harry. Harry gave her a confused look, not quite sure what she was referring to.

"Seven what?" He asked.

"Seven children, silly." She chuckled.

There was a collective sigh followed by the sound of three bodies hitting the bed next to Bella's. Dora, Susan, and Fleur seemed to have passed out upon hearing that one of their sister wives wanted so many children just by herself. Andi couldn't help it and burst out into a fit of giggles. Amelia walked away and could be heard asking Poppy if she had anything hard to drink. Finally, the dogs were laughing again upon hearing this latest revelation.

For his part, Harry's face had turned crimson.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Harry bear. We have plenty of time to get you comfortable and ready." Bella cooed before leaning forward and kissing him again.

 _~A Beginning~_

 _Meanwhile, on a distant, forbidding prison, a lone prisoner was thinking of ways to escape this accursed hellhole. He had been nearly driven insane by the presence of those foul, evil beings that guarded the prison. He began his daily routine that kept him going throughout these long, lonely years. "My name...my name...my name is...Re -...my name...my name is...what was it? My name...my name is Reg -...my name...my name is REGUL -"_

 **A/N:** End of Year Two!


	23. Year Three: The Desperate Escape

**A/N:** And so Year Three begins! Thank you to everyone who helped pushed this story over 1,000+ follows! I never expected that many! Especially for my first story. So again, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

 _Thought/Dream_

 _{Parseltongue}_

 _ **~ The Desperate Escape ~**_

 _~The Prisoner Escapes~_

 _On the forbidding island, the Prisoner carefully checked his surroundings as he decided the time was now right to make his escape. The Prisoner had shifted into his animagus form as his form's natural camouflage would aid in his escape. Carefully, he squeezed his malnourished body through the cell bars. It was a slow and painful process, but he was able to get his body through without alerting the guards or the patrolling Dementors._

 _The Prisoner was able to keep his sanity due to his one happy memory: he knew that he was innocent and that he didn't betray his brother, his friends and his girlfriend. The fact that he was an animagus alo helped in that regard. All he had to do now was make it to the shore and find a way to convince the Authorities that he was framed for being one of Voldemort's top assassins. If he could do that; he surmised, then he would be able to start that family that he and the woman he loved had often talked about when they were dating._

 _The Prisoner slowly made his way towards the docks where he knew the boats were kept. His large, powerful four-legged form perfectly matched the darkness of the shadows he used for cover. His feline senses would also alert him of anyone or anything nearby. Glancing at the boats, he felt that it would be risky to steal one of the boats. His best bet; he figured, would be to swim across to the shore. From there, he could make it to one of the unused Black residences and hide there. Each residence had a stash of galleons for emergency use and if Kreacher was still around, the Prisoner was certain he could convince the loyal elf to help him out._

 _It had taken some effort, but after some time had passed, the Prisoner had finally made it to the shore. FINALLY. He could have his revenge on those that left him to rot in that hell hole! Finally, he could be FREE!_

 _~Back Home~_

It had been a busy time at Potter Manor since Bella's and Draco's release from the Infirmary. The entire family had shown up and were busy helping in the recovery of Bella and Draco. Draco had apologized to everyone who had been petrified and was slowly recovering from the trauma of the Diary's possession. Harry had recommended the same healer that had helped him through the ordeal of childhood. Hermione had been glad that her cousin and best friend had been freed from the fiendish book and had given her copies of her class notes and had been helping Draco get back with his schoolwork.

Bella; on the other hand, was getting a bit frustrated at the attention that her family had been giving her. She constantly complained that she was able to do things on her own and that she was getting bored just sitting around under the careful watch of Harry and her sister-fiancées. Amelia had even ordered her to take some time off so that she could get back into shape. The only thing that Bella had appreciated was that she could spend more "alone time" with her "Harry-Bear." A nickname which Sirius and Remus loved to tease Harry about, much to Harry's chagrin.

Hermione and Cedric had also been getting closer in their relationship, to the point that the Diggorys were constant visitors to Potter Manor. Much to Hermione's annoyance, Harry and Amos would still try to talk about a marriage contract between the two Quidditch players. It would only stop when Hermione would pull out her wand and threaten Harry's ability to reproduce.

Recently, the Delacours had come by to spend time with Fleur. Harry and Fleur were waiting near the Floo when it lit and Harry was tackled to the floor by the cute, little Mini-Fleur. "'Arry! I meessed you!" Gabbi said as she planted a very wet kiss on Harry's cheek.

"I missed you; too, Gabbi!" Harry smiled as he got up from the floor as he watched his youngest fiancée tackle her sister. Apolline smiled sadly as she watched her children and their betrothed leave the room to find the others. Jean-Luc had gone outside to watch the children.

"Is something wrong, Apolline?"

The elder Veela turned towards the voice and smiled when she saw Andi. "She is growing much too fast, Andi. Soon, she will begin 'er change into a young lady."

"Already?" Andi asked as she watched the older kids playing with Gabbi.

Apolline nodded and said, "I was 'oping she would 'ave more time as a child."

"Come on," Andi took her friend by the arm and led them towards the laughing children. "Let's enjoy the time we do have."

In an office in Potter Manor, Sirius and Remus were discussing the news about the escaped Prisoner. "What are you going to do about this, Pads?" Remus looked at his long-time best friend.

"I don't know, Moony. They told me he was dead," Sirius replied. "I honestly don't know what I'd do if I did see him again. But if he goes after Amy and the kids..." Sirius looked at the report sitting on his desk. "Amy already has some of her best Aurors looking for him. Fudge has a _Kiss on Sight_ Order for him. Amy; however, wants him alive."

"But wasn't he an Unspeakable?" Remus asked. "He'd know everything they would and how to counter them."

Sirius nodded before replying, "The fact that he's also an animagus...I think Amy's going to ask Dumbledore to hire you as an assistant DADA professor, Moony," Sirius said. "Bella amd Lucius will be busy heading up the search for him."

Remus shrugged. "That's fine with me," he said with a smile. "It'll give me a chance to see if Septima Vector still remembers me." Sirius raised an eyebrow at his friend who smirked, "Can't let you have all the fun, Pads."

They were both brought out of their discussion when Cissa stuck her head through the office door. "Come on; you two. Enough of that, already. The Delacours are here."

 _~Ministry of Magic~_

 _"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day,"_ The disembodied voice said as Lord Lucius Malfoy led Harry through the front doors of the British Ministry of Magic located underneath Whitehall. Harry was surprised that the Ministry of Magic was located underneath the Palace in London.

Lucius explained that the Ministry of Magic was comprised of a very large, ten-story building housing several offices, departments and courtrooms. Harry looked around and saw a window. Peering at it, he was surprised to see that it was currently bright and sunny. "How is this possible," Harry asked Uncle Lucius.

"Well; Harry...even though we are underground, these windows are charmed to show whatever weather is currently outside Whitehall," Lucius said.

"Oh, neat," Harry said as Lucius continued his tour of the Ministry of Magic. Lucius pointed out that lifts provided access to every level, except Level Ten, the Wizengamot Courtrooms, which was only accessible via a set of stairs from Level Nine, the Department of Mysteries.

"How is Draco doing?" Harry quietly asked Lucius.

Lucius looked down at his nephew and said, "He's doing better thanks to your mind healer that you uaed to see. Harry; thank you...if anything happened..."

"No need, Uncle Lucius. We're family and we always look out for each other," Harry said with a smile.

Luciis reached down and gave him a hug. "That we do, young man. That we do."

"Ah, good morning, Lucius ! What brings you to the Ministry on this fine day?" A voice interrupted from behind them.

Lucius turned around and faced Cornelius Fudge and a large woman dressed in pink robes that reminded Harry of a...pink toad. "Good morning, Minister Fudge. Just showing our future Lord Potter the Ministry."

Minister Fudge looked at Harry and asked, " Well; young man, how do you like our Ministry?"

Harry shrugged and said, "It's interesting but I find a lot of it complicated."

"You'll find you get used to it, my boy," the portly Minister said. The Pink Toad then whispered something into the Minister's ear. "Excuse me, but I must be off! Lots to do!"

As soon as the Minister left, Harry looked at his Uncle and said, "What a tosser!"

Harry looked around the room and noticed several posters that looked like those _Wanted: Dead or Alive_ posters from Uncle Dan's favorite Western movies. "Uncle Lucius, what are those?" Harry asked.

Lucius looked down at his nephew and sighed, "I will explain later. Come on, we don't want to keep Amy and Bella from their lunch, now do we?"

"Nope," Harry said with a giggle. "Recently, they've gotten a thing for Garlic Chicken and Fried Rice."

The pair took the lift to the second level and fond their way to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where they were greeted by John Dawlish, the Senior Auror on duty. "Hello, Lord Malfoy and Mr. Potter. I see you've brought them lunch? I shan't keep you waiting then. They'll have me pulling guard duty at 9 and 3/4!" He pointed towards Amy and Bella's office and Harry waved back at the Auror.

Harry knocked on the door and a voice answered, "Come in!" The pair walked into the spacious office and noticed Amy sitting at her desk and Bella going over several pieces of parchment. Amy looked up from her paperwork and smiled, "Harry! What are you and Lucius doing here?"

Harry smiled at his beautiful fiancée and said "We brought you lunch and Uncle Lucius was giving me a tour of the Ministry. Said I needed to know my way around."

"Oh, is that what I think it is?" Bella said as her stomach grumbled. She gave Lucius a hug and kissed Harry on the lips as she grabbed a tray of food and placed it on a table. "You're joining us, aren't you?" Bella motioned towards to some chairs and they all settled in to eat.

"Amy, I've been meaning to ask...what are those posters that have been around the Ministry?" Harry asked as he looked at Amelia from his plate of food. "The guy kind of looked like Sirius."

Amelia shared a look at Bella before she replied, "I'm sorry, Harry. That's something I can't talk about right now."

Harry's eyes narrowed a bit as he went back to his food, _Something's bothering them, even Uncle Lucius._

"So; Harry, meet anyone interesting?" Bella asked.

Harry shrugged and said, " The Minister and this lady who looked like a Pink Toad." This remark caused the three adults in the room to start laughing with Bella spitting out some of her drink in an unlady-like fashion.

"Pink Toad," Bella said, gripping her sides as she tried to control her laughter, "I'll have to remember that one, Harry-Bear!" Hearing that last remark, Lucius raised an eyebrow at Bella, who shrugged. "I'm the only one who gets to call him that."

When they were finished, a house elf showed up and cleared the trash before popping away. Lucius then looked at Harry and patted him on the shoulder. "Ladies, I believe it's time for us to go."

Bella and Amelia got up from their chairs and gave both Lucius and Harry a hug and the beautiful ladies each gave Harry a kiss. Amelia held Harry's hand as she walked them out of the door and said, "I promise I'll tell you about those posters when I can, Love."

"Okay," Harry said as he and Lucius left the office. Amelia closed the door and sat down heavily at her desk.

Bella looked at her and said, "You're going to have to tell him eventually."

Amelia sighed and placed her head in her hands, "I know, Bella...but how I do tell him that man is Sirius' brother and that he was one of the Dark Lord's top assassins and that he was responsible for many deaths...and that he was someone I used to date?"


	24. The Dementors

**Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

 _Thought/Dream_

 _{Parseltongue}_

 _ **~ The Desperate Escape ~**_

 _~Hogwarts Castle~_

Albus Dumbledore was NOT having a pleasant day. He had just been informed by Cornelius Fudge that Dementors would be placed around Hogwarts. "For the safety of the students," Cornelius said. "Due to the recent escape of that notorious prisoner."

"Cornelius, these Dementors do not discriminate between the innocent and the guilty," Dumbledore said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. _I really detest that man,_ Dumbledore thought to himself.

The Minister simply shrugged while fidgeting with his bowler hat, "It has already been decided, Headmaster. You have no choice in the matter. Please inform your staff and students that the Aurors who used to patrol Hogwarts will be stationed around Hogsmaede and they will keep watch for the escaped prisoner."

"Hem, hem," the woman in the pink robes who accompanied the Minister began, "The staff and students will be perfectly fine as long as they don't interfere with the duties of the Dementors."

Minister Fudge nodded in agreement with what the woman said and replied, "Undersecretary Umbridge has my staunch support in this matter." Undersecretary Umbridge leaned into Fudge's ear and quietly whispered a few words. "Unfortunately; Headmaster, that is all the time I have to discuss with you on this issue. I must be off, lots to do!" The Minister, followed by the annoying woman in the pink robes, quickly vanished into the floo.

Professor McGonagall leaned back in shock and said, "Dementors?! Albus, they cannae be serious!"

"I am afraid so, Minerva," the Headmaster replied to his old friend. "Madame Bones had strenuously objected to the use of the Dementors; as well. I am afraid that we must adjust to the presence of those foul creatures. Hopefully, they will not attack any of the students."

Minerva looked at the Headmaster and nodded, "If any of those things come near Harry..." She shudderred and sipped her tea which had gotten cold.

Albus smirked and said, "I would be more afraid of Bellatrix if anything were to happen to her...'Harry-Bear', I do believe she calls him?" Albus finished that remark with a twinkle in his eye.

Minerva looked up from her teacup and also smiled as the two started laughing. "You would give Mr. Potter a heart attack if he heard you say that, Albus."

"My lips are sealed; dear Minerva," Albus said; chuckling as he drew his fingers across his lips, a motion that caused Minerva to start laughing even further.

 _~Potter Manor~_

Meanwhile; back at Potter Manor, the family had just come back from watching _Jurassic Park._ Gabbi was bouncing from excitement after the movie and everyone was laughing at her exuberance. " _Maman,_ can I 'ave a dinozaur?!", Gabbi asked Apolline.

Apolloe sighed and repied, "We'll see." Much to the delight of the little girl.

"Yay! I want one of zhose Tyrannozauruz!"" Gabbi said.

Hermione looked at her and said, "A T-Rex? What about a Triceratops?

" _Non,_ I want zhe big one whiz lots of teeth!" Gabbi said happily. Then she looked at Harry and bared her teeth, raised her arms in a threatening manner and roared, or tried to. _"RRRRAAAWWWRRRR!"_

Harry looked at her with a feigned look of horror. "Oh, noes!" Harry placed his hands over his heart and said, "There's a terrifying dinosaur after me! Whatever shall I do?!" And took off running with Gabbi in hot pursuit. Fleur, Dora and Susan looked at each other and grinned; they adopted the same pose and took off, following the "T-Rex" and her prey.

Jean-Luc looked at his wife and said, "Gabbi looks more like one of zhose 'raptors' zhen a T-Rex, _non_?" Apolline elbowed her husband in the ribs as they watched the 'dinosaurs' hunt their prey down.

A half an hour later, the adults heard laughter as the prey was finally cornered and taken down. The 'T-Rex' moved in closer to the 'Harrysaur' and pounced, much to the delight of her fellow 'dinosaurs' who held the struggling 'Harrysaur' in place.

Later that night, Sirius and Remus were looking for Amelia to have a word with her about their current case when they heard loud noises coming from her room. As they got closer, the two Marauders could clearly hear, "Merlin, YES! Right there, Harry! That's the spot! Keep going, don't you DARE stop!"

Wide-eyed, the two Marauders could hear moaning coming from behind Amelia's door. The two Marauders looked at each other and grinned. They quickly opened the door, hoping to see something going on. Upon entering the room, they were surprised to see all of Harry's fiancées watching him as he held Amelia's foot and was rubbing it in certain spots. Bella was sitting next to Harry and pointing to some areas on Amelia's foot to massage.

"What do you two mongrels want?", an angry Bella demanded.

"We-we; uhm, heard some noises and thought something strange was going on - " stammered Sirius.

Remus nodded vigorously and said, "So we decided to investigate. To make sure you were safe. That's it...WE SWEAR! Marauder's Honor!"

Amelia looked up from where she was laying on the bed and rolled her eyes and said, "Bella was teaching Harry how to give a woman a proper foot massage. And he was hitting the best spots, too! Now get out, so my Harry can finish what he was doing!"

Harry looked at Sirius and Remus and shrugged. "Don't look at me, I'm busy. Plus, I get a reward when I'm finished." Harry said with a goofy grin.

Dora looked at her cousin, her hair shifting between her normal pink to a vibrant red, indicating how irritated she was at the moment. "Yeah; Siri, we want our foot massages, too!" The other girls quickly nodded their heads in agreement.

Bella looked at the two Marauders with her arms across her chest and said, "Now OUT, you mongrels!"

Sirius raised his hands in surrender and said, "Okay, okay, we're going" Sirius pulled Remus out of the room before the two Marauders were hexed.

"Lucky sod," Remus said with a laugh. "We need to step up our A game! Now why does she keep calling us 'mongrels'? Is it my clothes?"

Sirius smirked at his best friend, "Probably. 'A game'? I've got a girlfriend, at least!"

"Shut up, Pads," Remus growled befkre the two split off for their rooms.

 _~The Dementors~_

The family had arrived at Platform 9 3/4 and began to see the children off. Apolline, Jean-Luc and Gabbi said their goodbyes to Fleur and Harry; as well as the other girls. Hermione had already boarded the train in search of Cedric and to see of she can find some empty comprtments. Amelia and Bella both said their own goodbyes and warned them to stay away frkm the Dementors.

"What's a Dementor, Amy?", Harry asked his older fiancée.

Amelia shuddered briefly as she began to explain, "Dementors are among the foulest creatures you could ever find. They live in places full of darkness and filth and they suck the good and happiness out of the air around them wherever they go. Some say that if you get too close to a Dementor and every good feeling and memory that you have will be sucked from you. If it can, the Dementor will drain your very soul from you, leaving just an empty husk. These creatures are normally found guarding Azkaban. But our idiot of a Minister deemed that it was necessary for the Dementors to be placed at Hogwarts."

"Why would he do that?", Harry asked.

"A very dangerous prisoner escaped from Azkaban recently. He was one of You-Know-Who's top assassins and they're worried he might target some of the children of the people that helped bring him down. Your parents were two of those that were leading in the effort, Harry," Amelia said.

Harry looked at her with shock and said, "You think he might come after me and Hermione?!"

"Yes; Harry, I'm afraid he would. He was also an animagus; as well," Amelia said. "Remus will be taking over as DADA professor while Bella helps me capture him."

Bella quickly gave Harry a kiss before saying, "Don't worry; Harry-Bear, we'll catch him!"

"I just wish you could still stay with us, Bella," Harry said as he gave both older women their own hugs and kisses.

Soon enough, the train blew its whistle, signalling everyone that it was time to leave. Parents were soon saying goodbyes to their children, etc. Harry and his fiancées gave Amelia and Bella a hug and a kiss before they boarded the train.

Harry, Fleur, Dora and Susan soon found a compartment that surprisingly held Remus. He motioned for them to join him and they stowed their trunks. As they settled in, Hermione and Cedric found them and they sat in the compartmemt; as well. During their journey, Remus regaled them with stories of the Marauders' adventures on the train.

Suddenly, the train began to slow down, which surprised everyone in the compartemt. Susan took a look outside the window, "Harry...there's something moving out there!"

Harry got up and then approached the door. Just as he reached the door, it slid open and there in the doorway, shrouded in a large grey cloak stood a horrifying creature that reminded Harry of the Grim Reaper. Harry's world suddenly went black...

 _"Lily! DEATH EATERS!" screamed James, suddenly snapping into action. "Go upstairs, get the kids and GO! I'll try and hold them off, now get going!"_

 _"WHAT?! I'm not letting you face them alone!" insisted Lily._

 _"Just GO!"_

 _Lily, with tears in her eyes, ran up the stairs to try and get to her children. Meanwhile, the sounds of a furious spell fight could be heard down below. Suddenly, Lily heard the sound of a male voice screaming and it wrenched at her heart. James; Oh God, please…no thinks Lily as she reaches her children's cribs. She manages to hide Hermione's crib just as the door the nursery bursts open._

 _Voldemort laughs cruelly, while pointing his wand. "For just how long did you think you could hide?! Stand aside, you pathetic woman…I said STAND ASIDE!"_

 _"NOO…PLEASE, NOT MY BABIES, NOT MY HARRY! NOT MY HERMIONE!" She begged. These were the last words of Lily Potter before her world disappeared in a blinding flash of green light._

 _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!",_ and there was a flash of light and Harry felt himself being shaken by someone. Slowly, Harry came to and found himself in the embrace of Dora, who was running her fingers through his hair.

"What...what happened?", Harry asked groggily.

"Here...eat this...it's chocolate. It helps with dealing with the effects from those things.", Remus passed out pieces of the candy to everyone in the compartment.

Hermione looked at Harry and said, "I heard them...I heard them..."

"Yeah, me too," Harry replied and embraced his sister.

Remus looked astonished at the two and asked, "Who did you hear?"

"Our parents...James and Lily...they fought for us," Harry said, crying into Hermione's shoulder. Harry then looked at his sister, who nodded.

"I heard them, too," Hermione said, before she was helped up by Cedric. Not surprisingly, Hermione asked, "Remus...what was that spell that you used?"

"The Patronus Charm, Hermione," Remus replied to the bushy-haired witch. "Don't worry, I'll be teaching that charm because of those foul things."

Harry looked at Remus, "That was a Dementor, wasn't it?"

Remus nodded, "Yes...Harry, it was. Sirius was lucky to survive being near those things."

The journey to Hogwarts was quiet as the occupants of the train dealt with the encounter with the Dementors in their own way. Finally, the students disembarked from the train and headed towards the carriages. Harry and company entered the Great Hall for the Feast and watched as new First Years were sorted into their Houses. Harry was also excited as he would be able to take his fiancées into Hogsmaede starting this year.

Dumbledore also introduced Remus to the assembled students as the temporary DADA professor while Professor Black was absent. Aftee the Feast, Harry and his fiancées made it to their quarters and began getting ready for the night Slipping into their bed, Harry turned over and wrapped his arm around Dora, who took the left side while Fleur took the right. As Harry was laying on the bed, he thought to himself, _Just once I'd like a normal year._


	25. The New Professors

**Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

 _Thought/Dream_

 _{Parseltongue}_

 _ **~ The Desperate Escape ~**_

 _~A Public Announcement~_

 _My fellow Staff and Students,_

 _It has come to my attention that the Minister intends to place Dementors at the school under the pretext of the safety of the students. Please inform your students of the dangers of the Dementors should your students come near them. Also, announcements have been sent to the parents of the students._

 _Yours,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

News of the Dementors had gotten out rather quickly, much to the chagrin of the Minister. Fudge was pacing back and forth in his office, screaming at the top of his lungs. If it weren't for the silencing charms, Umbi - Umbridge could have sworn the entire building heard the Minister's rants.

"How dare that man!" Minister Fudge screamed at no one in particular. "How DARE he attempt to undermine MY authority! Don't they realize I'm doing this is for their own safety?! This prisoner is DANGEROUS. He used to be an Unspeakable!"

 _Oh, my...is he turning purple?_ Delores Umbridge thought to herself. Then she spoke, "Of course the fools don't see your concern for their own safety, Cornelius," Delores said as she attempted to soothe Fudge's amger. "I believe that man would love to have your position or place someone in your spot who fully supports him. We must find a way to rid ourselves of him and his supporters."

"Yes, yes..you're absolutely right, Delores. What would I do without you?" Minister Fudge said, twirling his bowler hat in his hands. "Delores...I authorize you to do whatever it takes to bring him down."

Delores nodded eagerly and said, "Of course, Cornelius. You do know that it will take time?" She watched as the Minister nodded in understanding. "Also..." She smirked to herself, "Would you like me to do something about those howlers and other hate mail you've been getting? Oh; and, Cornelius, what about the Potter brats?"

"Leave them alone for now. They have too many powerful allies. Wait until there is an opportunity," Cornelius replied.

The Minister glared at the Undersecretary who simply nodded and left Fudge's office. _I will find a way of tearing you down, Albis Dumbledore and I will ensure that Hogwarts toes the line,_ Umbridge thought to herself, a malicious smile forming in her face.

 _~The New Professors~_

Remus Lupin sat at his desk in the DADA classroom, going over the lesson plans that Bella had helped him to prepare. Remus was grateful because this would be the first time he would be standing in front of a class and teaching students. _I wonder what it felt like for Bella on her first day,_ Remus thought to himself. It was still a good week as he got reacquainted with Septima Vector. The two had struck up a friendship and Septima had also been helping Remus with his teaching methods.

 _Well, looks I'm going to have to be ready whether I like it or not,_ the Professor thought to himself as his first class of students showed up for the day. Today's class was a mix of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, so Remus was glad to notice that there were kids that he knew. Among the students were Harry, Susan, Daphne, Hermione and Pansy.

"Good morning, everyone," Remus said cheerfully. "My name is Remus Lupin and I will be taking over for Prof. Black while she is back on duty as an Auror."

Remus noticed the look of disappointment on some of his students. "Now; class, what can you tell me about the Dementors?"

Hermione was the first to raise her hand, "They're dark creatures used as guards at the Azkaban prison, aren't they?"

"Correct; Miss Potter, take five points for Gryffindor." Remus then asked, "What makes them so effective?"

This time it was Susan who raised her hand, "They take away a person's feelings of any hope or happines, thereby draining a prisoner of their will to escape."

"Very good," Remus complicated the Hufflepuff. "Five points for Hufflepuff, Miss Bones."

Pansy then raised her hand and asked, "Is there any way to effectively deal with them, Prof. Lupin?"

"A very good question, Miss Parkinson," Prof. Lupin replied. "Unfortunately, there is no known way to physically destroy a Dementor, you can keep them at a bay with a charm called a _Patronus._ This powerful charm is a projection of all your most positive feelings and it is one of the most difficult charms to produce. A full, corporeal Patronus is the most difficult, even some of the most powerful wizards and witches found it hard to conjure a corporeal Patronus, A corporeal Patronus is a guardian which generally takes the shape of the animal with whom that person share's the deepest affinity. You will never truly know what form your Patronus will take until you succeed in conjuring it."

Again, Hermione raises her hand. "Yes, Miss Potter, I will be teaching the Patronus in time," Remus replied with a smile.

"Uhm; Professor Lupin? Could you show us your patronus?" Hermione asked.

Remus smiled and nodded. He then pulled out his wand and began drawing circles with it, gradually increasing the power of the charm. He then said, _"Expecto Patronum!"_ A thin mist of silver light began to form around the tip of Remus' wand and grew in intensity until a form jumped out and turned into the shape of a bright-white translucent wolf. The students stared in awe at the nearly solid form of the wolf as it bounded around the room. The room was filled with such joy and happiness, that many students were disappointed when the silvery animal disappeared.

"That was brilliant," Harry exclaimed from his seat. The others in class nodded in agreement, even the Gryffindor students couldn't find fault with the demonstration.

Remus looked around the class and said, "Alright; class, that's it for now."

After the class was over, Harry and his friends said goodbye to Remus and headed towards their next class which happened to be Care of Magical Creatures. A class being taught by another new professor, Hagrid.

"Good mornin', everyone!" Hagrid beamed at his new students. "Today we'll be learnin' abou' a few magical creatures tha' some of you may not ha' heard abou'." Hagrid disappeared for a moment and brought something out that was about ten feet long and resembled a giant scorpion.

Hagrid motioned at the creature and described it as "Something tha' smelled like rotten fish. The males have stingers on their backs while the females had suckers tha' they used to draw blood and their shiny armour deflected most spells, and they used their blasts to propel themselves at a foe. Its single undefended spot was its armour-less underside."

Near the back, Ronald Weasely snorted, "Who the bloody Hell would want something that could bite, burn and sting. All at the same time?!" A few of his fellow Slytherins nodded at his words.

Next to Harry, Susan began giggling, "What do you think Luna would do if she saw that thing?" Beside her, Pansy also started laughing at the mental image in her head.

"She'd probably adopt the thing," Pansy said. She knew that Luna would find Hagrid's creatures fascinating, even if they could kill you.

Apparently finished with the Skrewt, Hagrid led it back to its cage and locked it up. The next creature that Hagrid brought was more majestic-looking then the Blast-Ended Skrewt. The animal had the body, the hind legs, and the tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings, and the head of a giant eagle, with steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The six-inch talons on their front legs were also quite deadly-looking.

"Righ' then. This; 'ere folks, is Buckbeak. He's a Hippogriff. Proud and noble, they are. Yer never want to insult one, see? May be the last thing yer do. There's also a proper way of introducing yourself to one. It's always best ter let them make the firs' move. Yeh walk up to 'em; see? And yeh bow. If he bows back, then it's safe ter approach him. If he doesn't; well, yer probably be lucky ter walk away," Hagrid said during his introduction of the noble creature. "Now who wants ter say hello? Harry why don't you meet Buckbeak?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise when he realized his name was called out. _Oh; come on, really?_ Harry groaned when he saw everyone looking at him. Susan stared wide-eyed as she saw Harry hewding towards Hagrid and the Hippogriff.

"Now; remember, Harry, what I told Yeh."

Harry looked at Hagrid and nodded. Slowly; he walked up to Buckbeak while looking at its eyes. He then bowed at the creature and waited for a response. Buckbeak looked at Harry with its large eyes and; surprisingly, bowed back at him.

"Great job, Harry! Now yeh can pet him!" Hagrid said from behind him.

Harry slowly walked up to Buckbeak and began stroking Buckbeak's fur. "Yeh know...I think Buckbeak might let yeh ride him if yer so inclined." Hagrid motioned towards the majestic animal. Surprised and elated, Harry cautiously got onto the back of the animal and - they took off into the air! Harry then got a crazy idea in his head and as if Buckbeak understood him, the hipppogriff headed down towards Susan, who yelped in surprise when Harry grabbed her and hoisted her in front of him. Susan screamed in delight as they flew around the paddock and the castle before heading back down, much to the applause of the rest of the students. As soon as they landed, Susan grabbed Harry's face with both her hands and kissed him, earning the two catcalls and wolf whistles from the boys and "Aaws" from the girls.

The rest of the class went by surpriingly well except for Ronald Weasley, who was the only one to irritate Buckbeak.

"Wait until my mother hears about this!" Ronald said when he was led away to the hospital wing by Crabbe and Goyle. Hagrid dismissed the class and the students left the paddock, talking excitedly about their experiences.

 _~Hogsmaede~_

The weekend had finally come around for the Third Year students' first visit to Hogsmaede visit. Harry, his fiancées and friends had all gotten their permission slips signed by their respective guardians and they were excited. For Hermione and Cedric, it would be their first "official" outing as a couple.

They were surprised when an out of breath Luna Lovegood caught up with. "Hello, Harry Potter...are you going into Hogsmaede?"

Harry smiled at the dreamy expression on his fellow Hufflepuff's face and replied, "Yes; Luna, we are. Would you like us to get you something?'

"Some chocolate would be nice; thank you!" Luna beamed happily and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. She then turned and headed back to the castle.

"How do you do that?"

"Yes; oh ladies man,"

"Tell us your secrets!"

The Malfoy Twins had caught up with the group and decided to tag along before meeting with their own group of friends.

"What can I say? I'm just a charming -" Harry winced as he recieved a slap in the back of the head from Dora, who was behind Harry.

"Keep your charms focused on us, buster!" Dora said.

Susan nodded in agreement, "Honestly; Dora, we'll have to keep a leash on him if this keeps up."

Dora looked at her sister-fiancée and said, "I still can't believe you got to ride a hippogriff!"

Susan grinned and latched onto Harry's arm, "It was amazing! So different from riding a broom!"

Dora looked at Harry, who smiled, "I'll see if Hagrid will let me take you all on Buckbeak." Dora smiled back at Harry nd gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So; 'Arry, what are we going to do?" Fleur asked, her hand in his.

Harry simply shrugged and said, "Whatever you ladies want to do. Too bad they don't have a movie theater or something."

Hermione's lit up at that suggestion. "That would be so cool! But how would they get the projectors to work?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way, Hermione," Cedric smiled at his girlfriend.

Hermione smiled and kissed Cedric on the cheek, "You're so sweet."

"You sure you two don't want a - " Harry began before he was elbowed in the ribs by his sister.

Hermione glared at her brother and said, "Will you stop with that contract nonsense? I swear I'll hex your bits off!"

"Leave his bits alone, 'Mione," Dora said with a grin. "We still want babies, don't we girls?"

Both Fleur and Susan laughed and nodded, causing Harry to blush.

"Okay, okay...no contracts," Harry said with an exaggerated sigh.

Cedric looked around and was grateful that he had to deal with only one girlfriend. "So, 'Mione, bookstore first?"

The bushy-haired witch nodded in reply and said with a cheeky grin, "Obviously, Ceddy. Yes; we can go to Quality Quidditch Supplies as well."

Suddenly, Susan's eyebrows went up into her hairline. "Oh, that reminds me! The new Firebolt is out! It's supposed to be faster then the Nimbus 2000! I wanna take a look at that!" Susan then took a quick glance at Harry and grinned. "You love me, don't you, Harry?" Susan starts to bat her eyelashes at her fiancée, who immediately starts to fidget. "That would make a nice gift and a Quidditch player really happy."

Hermione snickered and then looked at her own boyfriend, "Oh; Ceddy..." Hermione said as she began her own flirting with Cedric.

Harry stopped and looked at Cedric. "Ceddy?"

"Shut up, squirt!" Cedric snapped back.

The entire group laughed as Harry pouted. They finally reached the carriages that would take them into Hogsmaede.


	26. The Boggart

**Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

 _Thought/Dream_

 _{Parseltongue}_

 _ **~ The Desperate Escape ~**_

 __ _A Mysterious Sighting~_

Harry and the girls had been wandering the town and visited various shops. All over the town; however, Harry had noticed the very same _WANTED: Dangerous Criminal!_ posters he had seen during his visit to the Ministry of Magic with Uncle Lucius. The man bore a striking resemblance to Sirius and Harry wondered if the two were related.

As the teens wandered around Hogsmaede, they noticed the increased presence of Aurors. "Looks like Auntie has been busy with getting new Aurors," Susan said.

"Hopefully, they'll catch whoever this person is," Dora said. "Hey...let's go to the Three Broomsticks!" The group agreed with Dora's suggestion.

As they headed towards the Three Broomsticks, Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, he suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching him. Harry looked around and thought he saw a shadow quickly duck behind the corner of a building.

 _That was odd,_ Harry thought to himself as he continued on with the girls. As they entered the Three Broomsticks, Harry and the girls were each hugged by Rosmerta and she led them to a table.

"What will it be?" Rosmerta asked the group of teens and they gave her their orders. As the teens finally finished their meals, Harry decided to use the loo. As he entered, he overheard two men having a conversation.

" - us Black, I hope they get that criminal. The likes of him should be put through the Veil," One man said.

The other man nodded as he finished his business, "Yer right about that. Come on, another round, yeah?"

 _Were they talking about Sirius?! But...he was innocent and now he's free!_ Confused, Harry finished what he was doing and rejoined the girls. _I'll write to Sirius and Amy about it later,_ Harry thought to himself as he and the others headed towards the carriages that would take them back to the Castle.

There was a huge commotion in the Main Hall as Harry and his fiancées made it back to Hogwarts. "Harry! Harry, over here!" Harry spotted Draco who was waving at him to come over where he was.

"What's going on, Draco," Harry asked.

Draco spoke to Harry in a subdued voice, "Someone or something attacked the Fat Lady's portrait while we were in Hogsmaede. We're going to be sleeping in the Main Hall until this is all sorted out."

"Woah. I'm going to owl, Sirius. I'll talk to you later, Draco!" Harry took off and headed towards the Owlery after quickly finishing his letter. Harry headed towards Hedwig who stretched out her leg.

The bird nipped at Harry's fingers as he gave her an owl treat. "Sorry, girl, it's been a while, hasn't it? I promise to visit more often, okay? Can you give this to Sirius?" Harry smiled as the Snowy Owl nodded her head and took off.

Sitting at a desk in his office, Sirius looked up at as he heard tapping at the window. Opening the window, the Snowy Owl flew in and landed, leg stretched out. "For me, Hedwig?" Hedwig looked at Sirius and Sirius swore he could have seen the bird roll its eyes at him. Laughing, Sirius gave the bird some owl treats and a drink of water. Opening the letter, Sirius quickly read it and his eyes widened as he did so. He passed the letter to Amelia, who grimaced when she read it.

"We're going to have to tell them," Sirius said and Amelia nodded.

 _~The Boggart~_

The next day, It was another DADA class with the 'Puffs and the Gryffindors. Remus smiled as the students filed in and began to take their seats. "Good morning, class. Seems we had a bit of excitement the other day?" Some of the Gryffindor students nodded and Remus continued, "Today, we're going to learn about some dark creatures. Who can tell me what a Boggart is?"

Pansy raised her hand, "It's a creature that shows us our worst fears?"

"Excellent! Five points to Hufflepuff. Anyone else?" Remus asked.

Neville answered, "No one knows what it really looks like when it is alone. It instantly changes into whatever a perskn fears the most the moment it is seen"

Remus nodded and said, "Very good, Neville. Five points to Gryffindor. Boggarts have alo been encountered by Muggles who referred to them as 'the monster under the bed or the bogeyman." Remus noticed some of his students' eyes widen when he mentioned that.

"Professor? How do you defend against such a creature?" Harry asked.

"That will be the subject of today's lesson, Mr. Potter. Follow me, please." Remus led everyone to a staffroom and led them to a staffroom. "Alright, everyone, today we learn how to deal with a Boggart should you be unfortunate to encounter one."

Remus continued on as he stood in front of the wardrobe. "What I want each of you to do when I open this door is to say _'Riddikulus'._ Alright? Mr. Longbottom?"

Nervously, Neville walked up to the door and just as Remus opened it, Neville was shocked to see a form materialize as Uncle Algie. The man who pushed him off a pier and he nearly drowned because of it and the man who dropped him from an upstairs window.

"You are such a disappo -"

 _"RIDDIKULUS!"_ Neville shouted and his uncle was suddenly wearing a pink tutu. The class roared in laughter as the fake Uncle Algie whirled around and tried to glare at the students.

Emboldened by Neville's actions, the students walked up to the wardrobe. One by one each student walked up to the wardrobe and faced their fears. Some were able to cast the spell while some were not.

Hermione walked away from what she saw trembling after casting the spell. Then came Dora and everyone saw her hair cycle until it settled on red and she blasted what she saw and her hair returned to normal. Next was Susan who broke into tears before she cast her spell and then Fleur. She also nearly began crying until she looked at Harry, Susan and Dora. She walked away with her head held high after disposing what she saw.

Finally, it was Harry's turn and Remus looked at Harry with worry.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded and raised his wand. Remus opened the door and a swirl of black smoke appeared, slowly coalescing into a person in dark robes. The form had obvious female features and the form lowered her hood and turned around. Fleur gasped in shock at what she saw.

It was a form Harry instantly recognized. "Gabbi?!"

"Not worthy." Harry's hand began to shake. The form swirled again and this time it was Fleur.

"Marry you?!" The fake Fleur pointed and laughed as she disappeared and another took her place.

This time it was Dora, whose hair was a flaming red. The fake Dora looked at Harry with what can only be described as hate as she sneered, "You are weak." Slowly, Harry's wand dropped lower.

Another form appeared and it was Susan. "Pathetic." Harry's hand dropped again and tears were foming in Harry's eyes as he tried to keep the words out of his head.

Another form appeared and it was Bella. But not the Bella Harry had come to love. This one was darker and had a wild look about her. " I could never love a freak like you!" Harry's wand was now hanging by side as another form swirled into view.

The fake Amelia gazed at Harry and shook her head. "It's a shame I'm stuck with you. There was someone before you who was so much better." Harry's wand clattered on the floor as he sank to the floor and brought his knees up to his chest.

"NONONONONO," Harry said to himself. He then heard three voices say together, "RIDDIKULUS!" The fake Amelia was blasted back into the wardrobe and Remus quickly locked the door.

While on the floor, Harry felt three pairs of arms wrap themselves around him and they whispered soothing noises at him. "I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Class dismissed," Remus said. The other students left the classroom muttering to themselves about what happened. Remus picked up a phial and handed it to Harry. "This is a Calming Draught and some chocolate. Girls, why don't you take him up to your quarters? I think we're done for the day."

The girls nodded and they brought Harry with them. _That was different,_ Remus thought. _I thought it would've been something else._

 _~Harry's Nightmare~_

 _Nineteen years later..._

 _Harry Potter walked his son onto Platform 9 3/4 and led him to the Hogwarts Express. "Son, it doesn't matter what house you get sorted into," Harry smiled. "Your Mum and I will love you no matter what!"_

 _Harry spotted Nymphadora and Remus Lupin saying goodbye to their son, Teddy. He also noticed Bill amd Fleur Weasley hugging their daughter before she boarded the train. His two best friends Ron and Hermione Weasley were also seeing off their two children._

 _The boy looked relieved at what his father said. "But, Dad...what if I get sorted into Slytherin?'_

 _Harry knelt down and placed his hands on the young boy's shoulders. "Let me tell you a secret...the Sorting Hat wanted to put ME in Slytherin." Harry laughed when he saw his son's eyes grow wide with that revalation._

 _"Really, Dad?" His son asked in wonder._

 _"Yeah...the main reason why I didn't want to go there at the time was that I met a certain blonde-haired Ferret," Harry said with a grin._

 _"But...Scorpius is my best friend," Harry's young son said._

 _"When I first met Scorpius' dad, he was a real -" Harry began to say before he was interrupted by his red-headed wife._

 _"Language, Harry," She admonished._

 _Harry rolled his eyes at his wife, causing his son to giggle. "Yes, Dear."_

 _"You'll be a Dark Lord if you're a Slytherin!" Harry's eldest son yelled at his little brother. He was walking besides Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson. The metamorph's hair changed as he laughed along with his friend._

 _"James Sirius Potter! You leave your little brother alone or I'll have you grounded for a whole month!" Harry's wife screamed at the retreating back of her eldest son as he boarded the train with Teddy. She was holding the hand of their daughter._

 _"Mum, I wanna go, too!" The little girl pouted at her mother._

 _"You're not old enough, Lily Luna Potter," Harry's wife said._

 _"Sorry, Mum!" James screamed back towards his mother._

 _Harry shook his head the antics of his wife and son. The whistle blew and Harry knew it was time to send his youngest son to Hogwarts. "Remember...no matter what House your sorted into, your Mum and I will always love you no matter what."_

 _"That's right, Albus Severus Potter. You listen to your father." His red-headed wife said as she gave her son a final hug as she and Harry watched the boy board the Hogwarts Express._

 _Harry watched the train depart and with a sad smile, he turned and gave his wife Ginevra Molly Potter a kiss._

 _Life was perfect._

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Harry woke up screaming and accidently kicked one of the girls off the bed. Startled, Fleur got off the floor as her sister-fiancées tried to wake up Harry who must have been having a terrible nightmare.

"'Arry; wake up, love," Fleur said as she gently shook Harry awake. She breathed a sigh of relief when Harry opened his eyes.

"You were having a nightmare," Dora said with concern as she stroked Harry's hair.

Harry nodded. "Yeah...yeah, I did. I was walking my son to board to the train...I had three kids..."

"That's not so bad," Susan said, rubbing her hand in circles on Harry's back. "What were they?"

Harry looked at her and said, "Two boys and a girl. James Sirius and Lily Luna."

"Those are nice names," Dora said.

Harry then took a deep breath and said, " The boy's name I was sending off was Albus Severus..." The three girls blanched at that revelation. _Honestly, who names their son Albus Severus?_ Harry wondered to himself.

"So...who were you married to?" Susan asked.

Harry looked like he was about to be sick when he answered, "Ginevra Weasley."

"What about me?" Dora asked.

"Uncle Remus."

Harry watched in amusement as Dora's hair turned green. "EEEEEWWWWWW," Dora squealed. "He's as old as my dad!"

"Moi, 'Arry?" Fleur asked with morbid curiosity.

"William Weasley."

Now it was Fleur's turn to look ill. " _Nonnonnonnon,_ nevair in a million years will I be married to a Weasel!" She said as she shook her head, trying to clear the image out of her mind.

Susan giggled at Fleur's antics and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Sorry, Sue, I couldn't see who you were married to," Harry said.

Susan looked a little relieved and sighed, "At least it wasn't horrible."

"Then I saw Hermione and she was married to...Ronald Weasley, " Harry said with a shudder.

"That would give any woman a nightmare," Dora said. She then pulled Harry closer into a hug and began running her hand through his hair in the way he liked. Fleur joined in the hug and buried her head in the other side of Harry's shoulder with Susan snuggling up to Fleur. Harry soon found himself falling asleep and; thankfully, had a pleasant sleep with no nightmares involving Weasleys.

 _Now this is perfect,_ Harry thought to himself with a smile.


	27. The Other Black

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay, actually got my first case of Writer's Block. I really do apologize.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

 _Thought/Dream/Prisoner's POV_

 _{Parseltongue}_

 _ **~ The Desperate Escape ~**_

 _~A Requested Meeting~_

Harry and the girls were in Potter Quarters when Hedwig returned with a letter from Sirius. The Snowy Owl landed on the table Harry was sitting at and she extended her leg. Harry took the letter and fed her a piece of bacon from his sandwich.

 _Hoot._

"Huh...Sirius and Amelia wants to talk to us about something soon," Harry said as he finished reading the letter.

"Did they say about what?" Dora asked, putting her book down.

Harry shook his head, "No. Only that it was personal and that they wanted to talk to us in private about it. Do you think its about those posters all over Hogsmaede?"

Susan shrugged, "Maybe they found something out?"

"I hope so. That guy looked a lot like Sirius," Harry said. "I wonder if they're related?"

 _Hoot._

"I'm sorry, girl," Harry said as he tied his reply to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to Sirius, yeah?"

 _Hoot._ The bird bobbed its head and playfully nipped at Harry's fingers. She then took off and flew out through the window.

"'Edwig definitely 'as you whipped, _Mon Amour,_ " Fleur said with a laugh.

Harry smiled and laughed along with her and gave her a quick kiss, "What can I say? She's the first girl to care for me!"

Harry and the girls decided to head down to lunch in the Main Hall. Once there, they sat at their usual spot at the Hufflepuff table. Hermione was also there sitting next to her boyfriend, with her nose in a book.

"Hey, Hermione! What're you doing here?" Harry asked his sister.

Hermione looked over the top of her book and replied, "Honestly, Harry, what does it look like?" She then proceeded to playfully swat her brother with her book.

Harry laughed as he raised his hands to protect himself, "Ced! Help me!"

Cedric took a look between his friend and then his girlfriend and shook his head. "Nope! I think I'll stay out of family disputes today!"

After a couple of whacks with her book, Hermione noticed a couple of unexpected visitors: Daphne and Astoria. Hermione looked at the girls and motioned for them to sit down Daphne and Astoria gratefully nodded and joined them at the Huffepuff table.

"Daph', is everything alright?" Harry asked. Harry had noticed the ypunger Greengrass looked close to crying.

Daphne looked at Harry and said, "Not here. Can we talk in private later?"

Harry nodded and said, "Sure."

"Hello, everyone! I hope everyone is having a Nargle-free lunch?" Luna asked as she sat next to Astoria.

Astoria sniffed and said, "I'm fine, Luna. So, Hermione, ready for the match against Hufflepuff?" Astoria asked her cousin.

"Oh; yes. I'm sure Gryffindor will win," Hermione said with confidence.

"Boo," said several Hufflepuffs together. "Go, BADGERS!"

Hermione shook her head and laughed, "Whatever, guys."

Just as the group of friends got up to leave the Main Hall, they were met with an unwelcome voice, that of one Ronald Weasley, "Oi, Greengrass! You'll be mine one of these days! And if she's lucky, maybe your sister, too!" He laughed as he and his two gorillas headed towards the Slytherin table.

"I do apologize for my brothe's lack of manners," another voice said from behind them. Harry turned around and found himself facing the youngest Weasley. "He can be brash. My name is Ginevra Weasey."

Harry introduced himself and his fiancées and said, "Brash is an understatement. Do you know what he was talking about?"

Ginevra raises an eyebrow and said, "That is something I can't talk about. I must be going." Ginevra smiled and she left for the Slytherin table.

 _~The Other Black~_

After lunch, Harry bade his fiancées goodbye and headed towards Potter Quarters to meet with Sirius and Amelia. In the hallway , he noticed Amelia and Sirius already waiting for him. He gave the both of them hugs and led the both of them into the spacious quarters.

"I like this, Harry!" Sirius said with a laugh. "The amount of stuff we could have planned in this room would've given Minerva a heart attack!"

"So what's going on, Sirius?" Harry asked the Marauder.

"Well, I take it you've seen the posters around Hogsmaede?" Sirius said as he looked at Harry.

The boy nodded and Harry said, "He looks a lot like you."

"There's a reason for that," Sirius chuckled as he Harry lift an eyebrow. _Kind of like that character Spock from that tele-whatever Lily used to tell me about._

"That man was my younger brother," Sirius said sadly.

Harry listened as Sirius told him of his younger brother. "Regulus was the favorite son of my parents

Orion and Walburga. He was a big fan of Moldyshorts and even had cutouts of articles of him from _The Daily Prophet._ He...he began to change when he was sorted into Slytherin. He began spouting off on how great the ideals of Voldie were. What surprised us was when he became an Auror. We never heard from him after that. I think you know the rest."

Harry nodded at that. He knew how Regulus had become one of Voldemort's top Lieutenants during the First Wizarding War. He was surprised when Amelia spoke up.

"I think it's my turn to tell my part of this story," Amelia said with a look of sadness. "You see; Harry, Regulus and I dated for a while."

Harry looked at Amelia in surprise, "Really?!"

Amelia and nodded and continued, "That was before he started on about Voldemort. He was actually quite an attractive young man and much better-looking than that mangy mutt of your godfather."

"Hhheeeyyy...," Sirius whined in protest.

"That's why you didn't want to talk about him when I saw those posters in the Ministry?" Harry asked Amelia.

Amelia nodded and said, "We think that he might be after you and your sister. Harry, he's very dangerous...please, promise me you won't go after him!"

 _She's looking at me with those eyes. I could get lost in them,_ Harry thought to himself. "Okay, I promise, Amy."

Amelia walked over to where Harry sat and kissed him. "Don't you have a room to show me?" She asked with a sultry smile.

Harry's went wide as he he quickly took Amelia and went to the main bedroom.

Sirius just shook his head and sighed, "Lucky sod."

After an hour, Amelia and Harry decided to go for a walk out on the Hogwarts grounds. Little did they know that their progress was being followed.

 _He had noticed that his brother and...was that Amelia? They had left The Three Broomsticks and he decided to follow them. He hoped that he could catch Amelia when she was alone. Staying discreetly behind them, he followed them and saw that they were headed towards...Hogwarts? Now why would they be going there?_

 _He waited outside the school, as close as possible to the front entrance. After a while, he saw what he was looking for. Amelia. Now I can...who is that young boy with her? He seems familiar. No matter. I'll follow them and take care of the boy and get Amelia alone. She'll believe what I have to say. She has to!_

 _Looks like they're heading towards the Black Lake. Excellent. They'll be alone and; hopefully, out of sight from any prying eyes. He followed them and decided he would make his move when they were far enough away from anyone who can see them._

"So; Harry, everything alright?" Amelia asked as she and Harry walked towards the Black Lake.

Harry nodded as he led Amelia towards his favorite rock. "Yeah, I've been helping Susie with her Quidditch skills. She's gotten really good. Are you and Bella going to be there for her game?"

"We'll try, Harry," Amelia said. She stopped when she heard some noises behind her. "Did you hear something, Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened in fear when he saw a huge shape appear out of the nearby bushes. The huge black panther then pounced and knocked Harry to the ground.

 _"Stupefy! Stupefy!"_ Amelia screamed out as she fired a pair of stunners at the massive cat. _"You'll not have him, you murderer!"_ The huge cat jumped off of Harry and easily dodged the hastily fired spells. "Get behind me, Harry!"

The great cat looked sadly at Amelia before it turned and quickly ran back into the bushes. It had all happened so fast, that Harry couldn't even get his wand out. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help, Amy," Harry said, breathing heavily. "Was that...?"

"Yes, Harry, that was Regulus Black." Amelia then began checking Harry over, looking for injuries. " Are you hurt? He didn't do anything to you? "

Harry shook his head as he brushed some leaves off of his clothes. "No, just my pride...he just knocked the wind out of me."

"Come on...let's get you to Madame Pomfrey's." Amelia chuckled as she heard Harry groan his displeasure. "I just want to make sure you're okay. I'll also let the others know what happened. Harry, please don't go looking for him. Let us handle it?"

"I already promised I wouldn't, Amy," Harry said. _Doesn't mean I won't train better. I'll be more ready the next time, Regulus, you'll see,_ Harry thought to himself. _I don't know what you're after, but you won't harm my fiancées, friends or family._

 _~Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff ~_

The weekend finally came around and it was time for a new Quidditch match. Susan shuffled her feet in the Hufflepuff team's room. Cedric walked up to her and noticed her nervousness.

"Nervous, Susan?" He asked. "I don't blame you, especially with the Dementors and that escaped Prisoner hanging around Hogsmsaede."

Susan looked at her team captain and nodded her head. "It's still weird playing against Hermione. She'll be my sister-in-law and she's your girlfriend."

"Tell me about it," Cedric said. "It's hard discussing Quidditch with her. I worry I might slip and say something about our team's plays."

 _"Ladies and gentlemen_ \- _"_ They both looked up as they heard Lee Jordan's voice announcing that the match would soon start.

Susan looked up and noticed that the sky has gotten a little dark. She was also surprised that Professor Snape was acting as referee for the match. _I really hope nothing bad happens today,_ she thought to herself as she kicked off the ground and flew to her assigned position. Looking across the pitch, she noticed that Hermione had done the same. She smiled and waved and was happy when Hermione gave her a thumbs up. She also spotted Harry and her Sister-Fiancées screaming and showing their support along with the other Badgers.

Soon enough, Lee anounced the start of the match. _"Welcome, everyone, to the first match of the year! Today's referee is none other then Professor Snape of those sli -"_

"Jordan!" Prof. McGonagall screamed at the announcer.

The young announcer looked a bit sheepish before replying, "Sorry, Professor." Then he continued on with the match, _"Zacharias Smith scores the first points of the match! Johnson blocks another attempt by the Badgers! She's such a - "_

"JORDAN!" McGonagall yelled again at Lee, "Focus on the match!"

As the match continued on for another hour, Susan spotted something small and fast zip by her! _The Snitch!_ Immediately she set off after the small and nimble object. _Oh, bloody Hell, Hermione's spotted it, too! Got to move!_ Susan urged her broom to go faster as she saw the bushy-haired Gryffindor chasing after the Snitch; as well.

Suddenly, Susan saw the Snitch fly past her and she sped after it. Susan found herself high in the air when she noticed the sky getting darker and darker. Then she heard Hermione scream, looking down Susan saw three Dementors heading towards her before her world went dark...


	28. The Mighty Patronus

**Disclaimer:** All characters, etc. owned by J.K. Rowling. She owns it, The Precious…

 **A/N:** I apologize for the delay on this one.

 _Thought/Dream/Prisoner's POV_

 _{Parseltongue}_

 _ **~ The Desperate Escape ~**_

 _~The Mighty Patronus~_

Harry and the others were sitting in the Hufflepuff stands cheering for Susan when the weather began to change. It wasn't noticeable at first, but it grew steadily darker by each passing minute. Harry felt himself as the cold began to descend upon the spectators.

"What's going on?" Someone sitting behind Harry asked.

Another person answered back, "I don't know. Weird isn't it?"

 _This can't be a good sign,_ Harry thought to himself.

"Shouldn't they be calling the game off?" A worried Dora asked. "Someone could get seriously hurt out there."

Suddenly, one of the spectators pointed at the sky. "What's that over there?!"

 _"DEMENTORS!"_

 _"Someone get the Aurors!"_

 _"What do we do?! There's so many of them!"_

Panic began to spread amongst the spectators as they saw the dreaded beings approach. _What do I do?_ Harry thought to himself. Suddenly, he remembered one of the lessons his Uncle Remus had been teaching him and his friends.

 _Flashback begins_

 _"Now, Harry," Remus began explaining, "this charm requires you to find your happiest memories and to channel it into the charm. It is also one of the most difficult, some witches and wizards a corporeal Patronus. A guardian that takes the form of an animal he or she has an affinity with. The happier the memory, the more powerful the charm becomes. Now give it a go."_

 _Harry brought up his wand and searched his memories. Deciding to try one, Harry said, "Expecto Patronum!"_

 _Remus was impressed when a small wisp appeared at the tip of Harry's wand. "Excellent, Harry! Now...try for something stronger..."_

 _Harry did as Remus suggested and the wisp became larger, forming into something like a shield._

 _"Come on, Harry," urged Remus. "Let's see if you can keep it up."_

 _Finally, Harry found one that he hoped would do the trick. Harry smiled as a feeling of happiness and joy went through his body and seemed to fuel his magic._

 _Flashback ends_

Harry shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

What burst forth from Harry's wand surprised everyone around him and those who saw it would remember it even many years later.

The magnificent creature spread its huge wings and a mighty roar screamed out from it's three heads, stunning the crowd into silence. The magical beast began to flap its wings and it lifted into the air.

Over at the teacher's stands, Prof. McGonagall looked at the sight in awe and said, "Is that possible, Albus?!"

Prof. Dumbledore glanced at his companion and said, "It appears that our young Mister Potter is more powerful then it seems."

"What do we do, Albus?" One of the other Professors asked.

"What do we do? _What do we do?_ " Albus' eyes hardened as he saw the Dementors and he stood to his full height, drawing his own wand. "We protect our students. We act. _Expecto Patronum!_ " Albus' own Patronus; a phoenix, burst forth from his wand. _"BEGONE, FOUL CREATURES! BACK TO THE DARKNESS WHERE YOU BELONG! YOU SHALL NOT HARM THESE CHILDREN!"_

Prof. McGonagall's own Patronus leapt out of her own wand and ran towards Hogsmaede.

Every professor who was able, performed their own Patroni and tried to assist the dragon in any way they could. Those that were able to fly attacked as many Dementors as they could. The smaller Patroni provided a calming presence amongst the terrified spectators. Some of the Patroni were also sent to call for assistance from the patrolling Aurors in Hogsmaede.

Meanwhile, the magical dragon's multiple heads opened their mouths and breathed fire, decimating the Dementor ranks. Looking up, it saw the two falling girls and sped towards them. Gently catching Susan in one massive arm and then it headed towards Hermione. The mighty dragon gently grabbed her and then flew towards the ground. It set the two girls down as gently as possible and waited for its master to arrive.

The dragon warily watched the staff and the oher students approach, letting out another roar which froze them in their tracks. Harry broke through the crowd and approached the massive Patronus.

"It's okay," Harry said. "We'll take care of them now. You were brilliant." The massive dragon lowered one of it's heads and licked Susan, before turning towards Harry and lowering its head in his direction. Harry stroked its muzzle and he motioned for his two fiancées to do the same. The dragon made a purring sound before it lifted its head and made a final roar, before disappearing.

"Okay, now that that's over," Harry collapsed to the ground.

"Harry!" "'Arry!" The two girls screamed.

 _~What Happened? ~_

Susan's world was black when she began to hear voices nearby. Slowly, she began to open her eyes and begin to stir. As her vision became clearer, Susan saw the worried face of her aunt looking down at her.

Amelia breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her niece's eyes slowly open. Amelia quickly got up and called out for Madame Pomfrey. She then sat back down next to her niece's bed. "How are you feeling?" Amelia asked the young girl.

"Like I've been hit by a dozen bludgers," the tired red head said. Suddenly, Susan began to look around in fear. "Auntie, Dementors! They - they - "

Amelia pulled her niece to her and gave her a reassuring hug. "It's okay, Susie, it's okay. They're gone. Harry took care of them."

"What?! How?!"

"It was amazing ," Amelia said. "One of the biggest Patronus I've ever seen."

"What was it?" Susan asked with interest.

"A huge three-headed dragon. It actually rescued you and Hermione and brought you two down," Amelia replied.

"Is such a thing even possible, Auntie?" Susan asked.

"Well, if it wasn't, it certainly is. Everyone saw it," Amelia said.

Madame Pomfrey then came in carrying a tray of potions. "Ah, you're awake, young lady. Here, drink these." She sat the tray down on the table next to the bed. "Your young man also just woke up and should be just fine. Just a case of exhaustion. He should be up and about soon. I should put Nameplates next to these beds. You are becoming regular visitors."

"Sorry," Susan said sheepishly. "Ugh," Susan grimaced as she drank one the nasty-tasting liquids and she looked over towards Harry's bed and smiled when she saw him talking to Bella.

Bella sat next to Harry's bed and brushed the hair out of the young boy's eyes. _No, young man,_ she corrected herself. She smiled when she saw him beginning to stir and watched his eyes open. "You gave us quite a scare, Harry-Bear," Bella said.

Harry's eyes widened and he began to look around, "Susan, Hermione - "

"They're fine," Bella said reassuringly. 'Mione was released a little while ago and Susan just woke up."

"The dragon -" Harry began to ask...

"Yes, Harry, we all saw it," Bella said.

"Woah," Was all that Harry could say as he laid back down on the bed.

Bella smiled and said, "Indeed. Poppy left these for you. Come on, drink up."

Harry grimaced as he took a potion and sniffed it, drank it and shuddered at the nastiness of the liquid. "Do these always have to taste so bad?"

"I make them that way so that you youngsters don't keep coming back," Madame Pomfrey said. "Finish those up and you can leave."

As Harry gulped down his last potion with a grimace, he placed the empty phial on the tray. "There. Finally done. Happy now, Madame Pomfrey?"

Madame Pomfrey looked at Harry with a smile and ruffled his hair. "Only if you can stay out of my hospital wing and out of trouble."

"But; Madame Pomfrey...trouble finds me!" Harry said with his lopsided grin. He laughed when both Bella and Madame Pomfrey rolled their eyes. Harry got up from his bed and headed over to where Amelia and Susan were He kissed Amelia on the cheek and kissed Susan's forehead. "I'm so glad you're alright, Sue."

"We all saw that Patronus, Harry. Where did you get the idea for that?" Amelia asked her raven-haired fiancée.

Harry shrugged as he sat down next to Amelia. "I think it was from one of Uncle Dan's movies," he replied. "I was also surprised by it."

"You have got to teach me that, Harry," Susan said as she playfully punched his arm.

"Madame Pomfrey! I'm being assaulted! Help!" Harry shouted with a laugh.

"What's going on?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she stuck her head out of her office.

Amelia smiled and replied, "They're just being kids, Poppy."

Madame Pomfrey left her office and shooed Harry out of the Hospital Wing. "Alright, Harry. Let my patient get some rest. She'll be out soon."

"Okay, okay," Harry said with a pout. He kissed both his fiancées and left them alone. Harry and Bella left the Hospital Wing in search of the others to let them know of Susan's condition.

Harry and Bella made their way to the Great Hall and headed towards the Hufflepuff table. Some of the other students also greeted Bella and asked her when she was coming back. She spoke a little more with the students bedore following Harry. The pair were greeted by Dora and Fleur who motioned for them to sit at their usual spot.

"So, how's Sue, Harry?" Dora asked.

Harry turned and replied, "She'll be fine. Madame Pomfrey just wanted to keep her for a while for observation. Amy's with her right now. Oh, I'm so hungry I could eat a Hippogriff!" Everyone laughed as Harry began piling food on his food.

"Your patronus was something to see, Harry," Cedric said as he sat across from them, Hermione in tow. "Where did you get the inspiration for that dragon?"

Hermione smacked her forehead and said, "Oh; my God, you've been watching Dad's Godzilla movies again, haven't you?"

Harry looked a little sheepish as he replied to his sister, "What? They're great movies!"

"Godzilla?" Cedric looked at his girlfriend. "What's that?"

Harry replied, "It's a series of monster movies from Japan about a giant fire-breathing monster."

"Maybe we can watch it, sometime?" Cedric asked. Harry nodded enthusiastically as the girls groaned as they realized Harry found someone new to share his latest obsession with.

They were all surprised when Luna plopped down next to Hermione.

"Hello, Luna! How was your day?" Hermione asked.

Luna turned and smiled, "Great; so far. I haven't been bothered by any Nargles, so far. Are you sure those Muggle monsters aren't real? Those little people that follow that big moth remind me of Faeries."

"They're just Muggle movies, Luna," Hermione said. Hermione sighed in exasperation as Luna kept on asking questions about the giant monsters. Hermione glared at Harry when Cedric also started asking questions and mouthed, "I'm going to get you later, little brother." Harry just gave his sister an impish grin.

 _Meanwhile..._

In an abandoned building known as The Shrieking Shack, Regulus Black paced back and forth trying to determine his next course of action.

 _So why are the Potter boy and Amelia together? Why is she so overprotective of the boy?_ Regulus thought to himself. _Something must be going on between the two - no, that's ridiculous. He's just a boy. The Potter boy MUST be involved with Amelia's niece. That's the reason. Perhaps there's a marriage contract between the two? No matter, I will convince Amelia of my innocence._

Regulus sat heavily on the bed and thought more about his situation. He grinned when he realized what he needed to do. _The Potter Boy. I will take the boy and make him listen to me. If I can convince him, it will be easier to convince Amelia and my brother of my innocence. Then Amelia and I shall be together again!_

Regulus grabbed his invisibility cloak and dashed out of the Shrieking Shack, laughing as he shifted into his panther form as soon as he left the Shrieking Shack.

 _I will be FREE!_

 **A/N:** Okay, okay...I'm a Godzilla fan, LOL...Godzilla does not belong to me and is owned by Toho.


End file.
